Fallen Snow, Crimson Thread, and Golden Spiral
by Yami-Tsukiyomi
Summary: It's been 7 years since his mother disappeared, now Haruno Katsuyuki with his teammates Kurochi Ito and Uzumaki Jin must fight in a war that involves them more then they think. And who is the enemy anyways? Why no other then Uchiha Sasuke himself.
1. The beginning of the fallen snow

**Summary:It's been seven years since his mother disappeared, now 15, Haruno Katsuyuki with his teammate Kurochi Ito and Uzumaki Jin must fight in a war that involves them more then they think. And whose this man who leads the enemy that fights them? And what will happen to Yuki when he finds out that he's the son of the enemy.**

**Another story created by me. AND I will finish my other two though it might take awhile. So yea, here's chapter one.**

* * *

_"Yuki-chan, ohayou!" _

_--_

_"Run Yuki!" "Kaa-san!" _

_--_

_"Gotcha you little brat, now we just need to find your mother." _

_--_

_"Yuki, your mom, she's gone…"_

_--_

_"Yuuuki...give me your...soul...!_

* * *

Bolting straight up, Yuki panted in the dark of his room. He place one hand on his sweating face and his other hand supporting him as he sat up. He turn to look at his alarm clock, it read 5 o' clock. He woke up 30 minutes early then planned, so turning off his alarm clock; he stood up and got ready for the day. With the dream still fresh in his mind, he started to make breakfast for himself. He was use to eating alone now, since that night 7 years ago. His name is Haruno Katsuyuki; nickname Yuki. His hair was a dark blue almost black and he had dark green eyes. His forehead protector was red with Konoha insignia on it; tied around his head.

Yuki is 15 years old with a rank of chuunin. He has two teammates who they've been together since they were toddlers. Uzumaki Jin is his rival but also one of his best friend. Kurochi Ito is like an older brother figure to him, but Ito is also Yuki's best friend. Then there's their sensei Sakijo Akito. Akito was a student of the current Hokage himself; other wise as known as Jin's father.

Yuki wore a V-neck blue shirt which showed his net undershirt, and he wore black ninja pants. He also had one long sleeve glove that covered up dark swirling marks on his right arm, and had a bandage just to his forearm on his left. The marks on his right arm reaches all the way to the brink of his neck, which is why he wears a tan scarf that seems to cover his mouth. 'It's spreading,' he noted before grabbing his katana and placing on his sandals.

Walking into the empty and silent street, he places his hands into his pockets. But before he knows it, a loud voice can be heard from a distance making him jerk forward in surprise. It was Uzumaki Jin with his dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Yuki groan loudly wondering why the idiot was up this early, he would've thought that the blonde will still be sleeping.

Jin is the same age as Yuki but he the youngest in the group being 2 months younger then Yuki and Ito. Ito apparently is two days older then Yuki making Ito the oldest not counting their sensei. Jin wore a black jacket over his dark orange shirt and he also had his usual white hat. His pants were the same as his father's when he was younger and the swirling red spiral was plastered on his back. His blue headband was tied around his neck just like his mother before.

"Yuki-teme!" Jin continued on with his loud greetings. Yuki turn around slowly and when Jin came a good distance, he flicks his forehead. "Itte! What was that for?" he ask glaring at Yuki. "You don't have to be loud in the freakin morning, it's only 6!" Yuki growl out. "Geez, what stick got up your ass today?" ask Jin rubbing his forehead. "And you seem paler as usual, something happen this morning?" ask Jin. Yuki turn around and started walking ignoring Jin's question. "Oi! Teme, come back here!" Jin yelled out but he was stop by a voice.

"Jin." Jin turns around to see their other teammate, Kurochi Ito. Ito has black hair that was loosely tied into a small ponytail. His beads that are place on the right side of his face told them and everyone around that he was a Kurochi. All Kurochi has beads in their hair; it was like their signature. Ito's eyes were a dark reddish grey and he can be related to Yuki because they almost act alike; except that Ito is more cold-hearted then Yuki. Yuki can at least smile and laugh at rare times. But his looks can also be mistaken as his twin sister Asako. Many times that happen and many times Yuki and Jin have to restrain him from killing someone. Ito wore a high collar black short sleeve shirt with also a net shirt under and dark blue pants that puffs out at the bottom. He also has black gloves that only showed two fingers, his middle and index finger and his headband was black tied around his forehead like Yuki's.

"Ah if it isn't the biggest bastard in the world, I swear I wonder how Asako-chan put up with you." With that statement, Jin earns a hard smack on his head and Yuki shook his head. "Morning Ito." Yuki greeted, "Morning." Ito replies and continued walking ahead. They walk a few minutes in silence, but as they near the Hokage's tower, Ito all of a sudden stop making Jin bump into him and Yuki stop before he slam into them. "Oi, what's the big-" Jin started but Ito's glare stopping his sentence. Ito then turn to Yuki and ask "You alright Yuki?" Yuki blink and nodded his head. "Yea, I'm alright, why?" he asks. "You seem paler then usual." "Jin ask the same thing-" "And I still haven't gotten an answer!" (Jin) "-but then I did have a nightmare this morning, and the-" he stop and unconsciously grab his right arm. Ito notice and nodded his head. "Let's go before we get yelled at by Akito-sensei." Ito said as the other two nodded.

Yuki walk ahead of them as Ito slowed down to talk to Jin. "You notice right?" Ito asks. "Yea, the marks are spreading." Jin stated narrowing his eyes. "We still haven't got the answers why **they **put it on him." Ito muttered. "My father doesn't know either, nor my mom." Jin said. "They said that all we can do now is protect him when **they **come back," "Or restrain him if he changes." Jin stops at Ito's last statement and opening his mouth to comment back but Ito was already far off. Ito notice Jin's surprise but he paid no heed to it as he joins Yuki by the office of the Hokage. Jin soon caught up and they enter, but as they enter, they didn't expect two girls, maybe their age to be in there as well.

"Hey old man!" Jin greeted grinning. The other two bowed their head slightly and nodded their greeting to their sensei. The Rokudaime, otherwise known as Uzumaki Naruto tighten his fist and stare irritated at Jin. "Be more respectful Jin." he force out with clench teeth. "Why? Didn't you call the Godaime Tsunade baa-chan?" ask Jin looking innocently at his father. Naruto only sigh and settle back into his seat.

"Let's just get started, I'm assigning an A-rank mission to you three." Naruto started, "Three? Isn't Akito-sensei coming?" ask Yuki. "Gomen, but I can't, sen- Hokage-sama assigns me to another mission. Seemingly, this one is very important." Akito said. "You know, you don't have to be very formal around me," Naruto stated. "Yea but" Akito got interrupted as Jin butt in. "And I have to be formal around you?" "Oh be quiet Jin." Yuki said and Jin huff. "Well, back on topic, these two are from the Tenpi no kuni (1). This is Ame Taiyou and Akatsuka Hikari." Naruto explain.

Ame Taiyou was the longer hair girl. Her long hair was golden brown and her eyes a blue green. She has no expression at all except boredom and irritation. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and had a black skirt with shorts under. Her ninja sandals were boot like and she also had a belt around her waist where she stored her equipment. Akatsuka Hikari had short slivery hair and bluish gray eyes. But nobody can tell the color of her eyes because they're always on the ground. She wore a gray kimono like top where the sleeves started just below her shoulders and had dark blue hakama shorts that reach her knees.

Their headband was place around their forehead and the three boys knew they were shinobis. Their insignia was a circle with four lines coming out of it like a compass. They guess it represented the sun but their thoughts were interrupted when Ito spoke.

"Tenpi? Isn't that between Taki no kuni (2) and Ta no kuni (3)?" "Yes, it is, they're heading back to their village Reimeigakure no Sato (4). Akatsuka-chan here is important to Reimeigakure no Sato. She's the next leader in line for her clan, so it's important to bring her back safely." Naruto explain. "But oji- uh Hokage-sama, they're shinobis aren't they? Can't they get back on their own?" Yuki ask. "They can, but word got out that they were here, if they get ambush, the reimei village will blame us. We want to keep that from happening." he said. "To keep the peace treaty right?" Jin asks. Naruto nodded and the three understand. "But, why are people after her?" Ito asks speaking quietly. "It's a certain group of people Ito-kun, the sound village is after her but we don't know why." Naruto reply. "And you know we're at a cold war against them, if they attack one of our allied village, that might break the ice we're floating on with them." Akito said.

"Fine, I accept." Ito stated leaning against the wall shutting his eyes. "You do?" Jin confusingly blinks, "I do too then." Yuki said and Jin turns to him. "They probably do need protection because they look weak to me." when he said that, Ame Taiyou snap her head towards his direction and her eyes flash. "What'd you say?!" she asks menacingly. "You heard me, weakling." Yuki said smirking. "You'll regret saying that scarf face!" Taiyou yelled out. Naruto sigh and shook his head; already Yuki has started making another enemy. 'Is he trying to make the whole world turn against him?' Naruto thought. "Taiyou-chan, please." a soft voice spoke. Everyone turn to look at the Akatsuka heir as she calms Taiyou down. Taiyou huff and turn her head away from Yuki's amuse expression.

"If you guys are done yet, you may leave; meet at the gates in the afternoon sharp. Ito is the leader so dismiss." Naruto said before the argument turn into a real fight. "Oh and Ito, come here back here an hour before you leave." "Hai." Ito agreed and the two of the three almost left when Jin shouted out. "Wait, I haven't accepted the mission yet!" Yuki bonk him no the head and drag him out. "Now you do." with that said they left with the two reimei kunoichis behind them.

* * *

Naruto sigh as he rubs his head tiredly. "It's only the morning and already I'm tired…" Akito chuckle and turn to look at him; his face soon turns serious. "Are you sure about this? They could run into sound nins." Akito stated. Naruto knew what he was talking about and was silent. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. There's a chance…where Yuki will meet _him._" Naruto said after 5 minutes of silence. "But, there's a chance he wouldn't." Akito nodded in understanding and silence once again befalls them. "He…he was your former teammate right?" Akito question. Naruto didn't react as he nodded his head. "It's kind of hard to imagine that we'll turn out to be enemies like ero-sannin and that snake bastard." Naruto stated drinking from his cup that he had in his hand for a while. Akito was silent as he was ready to leave, Naruto last statement surprise him, almost. "And to think we have the enemy son in our protection, and he doesn't even know he has a son either."

* * *

Ito just got back from his meeting from the Hokage tower and he wasn't surprise when he turns out to be the last one there. "You're the captain and yet you're the last one here." Yuki stated. Ito only brush by him but Yuki didn't mind. That's how those two friendships were like. They wouldn't bother into each other business unless the other needed help and I mean _really _needed help. They insult each other here and there but it never got into a serious fight. Jin on the other hand, will say something annoying, where one or the other will retort back (mostly Yuki does), and a fight will start where Jin or one of the other two will throw a couple punches. That's it. "Let's go," Ito simply said as everyone started to move. They have already introduced each other already when they left the Hokage's tower that morning. Ito couldn't help but notice when Hikari and Taiyou reacted to his family name. He ignores it though, for now.

It was only 30 minutes into the traveling when Jin started to complain. Which got to everyone nerves except Hikari who had a worry look in her eyes. "Don't worry about him Akatsuka-san," Ito told her but she can't help but worry. 'She's way to softhearted.' Taiyou thought like she did all the time. Hikari and Taiyou are cousins. Their mothers were sisters but Hikari's mother was the only one who kept her clan name, Akatsuka. She's also the strictest one out of the sisters and when Taiyou ask her mother why she left the clan, her mother told her

_'Because they couldn't accept my heart so I disown the clan to live with your dad. Besides, I don't want you to be tied by the chains of that clan.' 'You wanted to be free?' she had ask. Her mother nodded 'but then, your aunt was the same as me as well. She fell in love but that man rejected her because he said he already love some one else.'_

Being rejected was probably the most hurtful thing in anybodies life Taiyou muse but was snap out of it when she heard a loud smack. "Shut up already! We're nearing the check point so be patient." Yuki's voice broke through. She figured that Yuki had hit Jin on his head, Taiyou puff out her cheeks. She doesn't like him at all. He had called her weak and being call that angers her more then anything.

"Be patient? Why won't you control your temper that way, less people will get hurt!" Jin yelled back.

"My temper is perfectly fine, and we've been traveling for 30 minutes, it hasn't been an hour yet!"

"Why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and stop being a bastard."

"Why don't you stop being an idiot?"

"I am not an idiot!"

"From what I see, you're definitely are!"

They continued to bicker as Taiyou clench her teeth in annoyance. "Can't you two shut up? I want to at least get home quietly!" she had yelled out. The two stop briefly to stare at her and the look on their face read like-hell-we-will. "It's no use Ame-san, leave them be, it pass the time and we don't have to hear Jin's annoyed complaining." Ito said. "Kurochi-san, are you sure…? It seems like they might hurt each other…" Hikari said tugging on the hem of her shirt. Ito wonders how she became a ninja nervous and shy as she is. "You don't have to be so formal." Ito said when he could see a village in the distance. "Uh um…Ito-san then?" Hikari said looking more nervous. "Yea, I guess." he answer and then he could clearly see the village now.

--

"Oi both of you stop, if you haven't realized it, we'd reached a village." Ito announces. Taiyou seem to be relieved by this and quickly caught up with the two ahead. Yuki and Jin stop arguing long enough to look up. Jin angry face turns into a grinning and drooling face as he ran inside. Yuki stared at Jin's running back twitching in annoyance. "Come on Haruno, you don't want to be left behind right?" ask Taiyou as Yuki hurriedly ran to catch up.

"That didn't take too long." Yuki muttered as they enter the village behind Jin. "Told ya that it pass the time." Ito said to Taiyou. Taiyou thought for a moment and realize that it did. Hearing the two bicker did pass the time but she couldn't help but kept the annoyed face on as they look for a place to stay for the night. Yuki and Jin's fight took about an hour and since they already left Konoha 6 hours ago it was getting late.

"I'll go find Jin, you three go find a place to stay," Ito said tossing Yuki a walkie talkie. "I'll tell you when I find Jin." and with that Ito disappeared in the crowd as Yuki sigh. "Look like I'm stuck with you two." Yuki muttered, Hikari pull on her shirt looking down and Taiyou clench her fist. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." she growl out. Yuki notice her tone but ignore it as he continued. "It is," he said smirking. "I swear I'll rip that smirk off your face!" Taiyou yelled out catching a few stares. "You don't want to cause a scene do ya Ame-san? People might think you're weird." Yuki said who started walking. "Come on Akatsuka-san, it seems like you're the only one who isn't going to yell in my ear." Yuki spoke. Hikari hesitated but follow anyway with Taiyou grumpily following. Hikari can hear her cousin muttering colorful words and she knew it was directed at the boy in front of them. Somehow she has a feeling this isn't going to go well.

* * *

"Damn, where's the water here? I'm thirsty!" a whitish blue hair sharp teeth man said. "You just drink all of our water Suigetsu." a taller man with orange hair said. "Whatever I just want wa-whoa stop!" Suigetsu said placing a hand on the taller man halting him. "What is it?" he asks. "Juugo, I swear I saw someone who looks like Sasuke, but only shorter…" Suigetsu said pointing at boy with dark blue hair spike to the side. He had a Konoha forehead protector on and behind him were two girls. "You see him?" Suigetsu ask. Juugo nodded and Suigetsu almost forgot about his gigantic height. "And I see our target as well." Juugo said. "So, they hired Konoha shinobis, wait until we tell Sasuke about this." Suigetsu said grinning. "Should we go after them now?" ask Juugo but Suigetsu shook his head now. "I rather wait until tomorrow, that way we could get more of a challenge." Juugo sigh and look at him, "is that your only reason?" he ask. "Nope, I can cause chaos more in the morning." Suigetsu said grinning, and he retreated into an inn not far from the Konoha shinobis and the Reimei kunoichis.

--

_As the wind blows, he can hear that whisper in the dark._

**_"You will fall Yuki, the snow will always fall and disappear." _**

* * *

**(1)Tenpi no kuni-Sunlight country  
**

**(2)Taki no kuni-Waterfall Country  
**

**(3)Ta no Kuni-Rice field Country  
**

**(4)Reimeigakure no Sato-Hidden Dawn Village (I made this village up as well of the country.)**

**That's it for chapter one and tell me if you want another chapter or so. And I'll try to update as much and as fast as I can. So yea. Chapter one finish! **


	2. The Blood eyes

**A/N:Here's the second chapter, and I've been thinking of deleting my other story since I can't think of anything for it. But it's a maybe. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Did I do this already? I think I did...well you guys should know already that I don't own Naruto, only the made-up characters and plot line. **

* * *

"Oi Ito, we found an inn!" Yuki shouted out to Ito who was dragging Jin behind him. Jin was yelling out and failing about because of Ito who took him while he was eating. Ito of course made sure that Jin paid before dragging him. "We got two bedrooms, the girls can sleep in one and then us guys can sleep in the other." Yuki said. "Fine, let's go then, it's already getting dark." Ito said as he started to walk in. Jin was already free from his grasp when a thought came in his mind. "Oi…then…who'll be there to protect them if the enemy attack at night?" he ask. Everyone froze not liking where this was going to.

"We'll be fine! Besides, we can fight too!" Taiyou said trying to dismiss the idea. "Then how are we supposed to do our job if you can fight for yourself?" Yuki ask annoyed. "Geez, you have to bring it up now Jin…" Ito muttered rubbing his forehead. "I don't want any of you guys to stay in our room, who knows what will happen!" Taiyou said. "Fine, be like that. Don't come crawling to us if a pervert comes sneaking in." Yuki said who started walking towards the rooms. "W-What?" Taiyou sputtered out. "Well, there were a lot of perverted guys around here." Jin stated oblivious to the situation. "You shut up, Yuki come back down here!" Ito commanded. Yuki click his tongue but obey anyways. "We still need to figure out the situation. Now, which one of us will stay with the girls?" Ito asks flatly. "Ito." Ito looks up to see everyone had pointed at him except Hikari who was hiding behind Taiyou. "What why me?" he ask having a surprise face after all his emotionless façade. "I trust you better than that bastard and the idiot. Are you okay with this Hikari?" Taiyou stated and then ask Hikari. "I'm fine with it…" Hikari spoke softly. "Damn it…" Ito muttered.

Like them he didn't want to stay in the room with the two girls but it's his mission to protect them. "Well good luck Ito!" Jin said and Ito can see he was amused by this. Yuki smirk and disappeared behind his and Jin's room. Ito will get them back, it just in a matter of time.

"You know, you can take the other bed, me and Hikari are fine sleeping together." Taiyou said staring down at Ito who was sitting cross leg on the ground. "I'm fine." he said. "You sure?" Taiyou ask with a raise eyebrow. "Well sorry for putting this situation on you, it was the truth that we trust you better then those two." and with that said she retreated to her bed will Hikari sat uncomfortably on the other.

"Ito-san…you don't-" Hikari started but Ito interrupted her. "I said I was fine sitting here." he reply and Hikari grew silent. "A-Alright…then…good night Ito-san," and Hikari lay down slowly. She really didn't want Ito to sit there all night, besides he needs his rest if they were to continue traveling tomorrow. She sighs softly. Maybe Taiyou is right, she always go with what people say. 'Stop being a pushover Hikari! You're the heir so start acting like one!' That line repeated in her mind. Her mother always says that to her but she can't help but notice the looks the other children give her. Her only friend was Taiyou who doesn't even look at her like she's someone high and mighty. Taiyou look at her like a sister so she can only trust Taiyou.

Hours past and Hikari still can't seem to go sleep. She feels guilty for putting Ito in this so she stood up and look over to Taiyou. When she was certain that Taiyou was asleep, she walk over to Ito and notice he didn't even get a blanket for himself. So grabbed one from the closet, walk back to Ito and place the blanket around him. Curiosity got the best of her so she leans down and observed Ito. 'He even has his guard up when asleep.' she thought in her head. Unaware of her own actions, her hand reaches up and touches his beads.

Ito felt something was put on around him and he knew it was a blanket so he didn't react but when he then felt someone touching his beads, he couldn't help but open his eyes and stare at the girl in front of him. Hikari gasp softly and fell back and she was blushing though it wasn't noticeable. "G-Gomen Ito-san." she whispered. "It's alright…you didn't do anything wrong." he said, "besides, why are you up?" "Uh um…I couldn't sleep." she answered pulling on her shirt again. "You need your rest you know, we have a long way to go tomorrow." he said grabbing the blanket and wrapping around him tighter. "Ah yea…b-but you need yours too Ito-san!" Hikari said with a look of determination on her face. If she wants to stop being a pushover, then she can at least force Ito to sleep on the bed instead of the ground. Ito raises an eyebrow and Hikari soon feel like a little girl. "I-I mean, you are the leader of this mission right? You need all the energy you need!" she said. "Like I said I'm-" "Please Ito-san?" Hikari said not looking at him. She knew if she look back at him, she will feel weak again and lose her voice. She doesn't know why but something about him makes her feel like a little girl but also she feel like she can do anything in his presence.

"Just listen to her Ito-san, this is the first time I hear her go against somebody, so at least help her to change, even for a little bit." Taiyou voice broke through the silence. Ito sigh and they both knew he gave up so standing up he offered his hand to Hikari. "Come on, like you said, we need our rest tomorrow." and Hikari gladly accept smiling softly. Ito retreated to Hikari's former bed while Hikari went to sleep besides Taiyou who move to make room.

Taiyou smile at Hikari and Hikari smile back. "Nice going, you got his stubborn ass of the ground." Taiyou whispered commenting Hikari. Hikari giggle and Taiyou grin. "Hikari, it's good that you're trying not to be a pushover, but don't get too cocky." Taiyou said poking Hikari. "I won't…" Hikari said with her eyes drooping. "There's also something about you when you're around him." "N-No, there isn't!" Hikari said pulling on her shirt again. "Whatever Hikari, so what is it, you like him?" "You guys were the one who told me that I needed my rest but looks who talking? Go to sleep." Ito grumbles out and Taiyou giggle while Hikari blush. "Gomen!" They both said and all was quiet.

* * *

"Geez, sounds like they're having fun in there." Jin muttered looking up at the ceiling. "Shut up and go to sleep." Yuki muttered twisting around to glare at Jin. "How can I? I'm hungry since Ito pulled me away before I can finish my ramen." Jin whines. "And how many bowls you have that time?" Yuki ask. "6...I was on my 7th." Jin answered. Yuki then threw a pillow at him and glare even harder. "You had 6 bowls and you're still hungry? I swear you take after your father, you'll live Jin now go to sleep!" Yuki growl out. "Fine fine, geez, you still got that stick up your ass…" Jin muttered. "Shut up." and Yuki turn away trying to close his eyes.

_"Kaa-san, how come I don't have a tou-san?" ask 6 years old Yuki who was pulling on his mother skirt. "Because he's gone on a special mission, he'll come back." Yuki's mother said. "Sakura-chan! Yuki-kun!" a voice can be heard from afar and the two look up to see Naruto running their way. "Gomen Yuki-kun, but I'm going to take your Kaa-san okay?" Naruto said. "Okay Naruto oji-san." Yuki muttered as Sakura started walking towards Naruto. "Yuki-chan, go back inside alright? I'll come back." she said to her son. "Promise?" he asks. "Promise." and she disappeared along with Naruto._

Yuki waking up gasping almost and stared at the wall ahead of him. He could hear Jin's snoring and look out the window to realize that it was dawn. 'Ito should be awake now…' he thought as he sat up. Looking on his right arm, the marks seem to be alive. Staring at it though made Yuki gasp for air. He felt like he was drowning just staring at the marks, so he covered it back up with his gloves and then went over to Jin to wake him up.

"Wake up you idiot." Yuki said but Jin stayed asleep and Yuki groan. Grabbing the pillow that he previously thrown at Jin, he suddenly slam it on Jin's head who woke up with a bolt. "What the? Are we under attack?" Jin asks standing on his bed and had a kunai out looking around. "No, we're not, now come on, Ito will be coming any-" "Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving soon." Ito voice broke through as he open the door. Yuki and Jin stare at him then at each other then back at him. "What?" he asks annoyed. "You actually went through the night with them?" Yuki ask. "I did, now hurry up or else." Ito warns and he closes the door shut leaving them. "Man, I thought he's going to be all grumpy and at least be tired." Jin said stepping down from his bed. "Trust me; you don't want to see Ito angry in the morning." Yuki said walking over to his equipment. "I don't want to see you in the morning." Jin said also getting ready. That comment earns him another pillow to his head.

* * *

As everyone gather at the entrance of the inn, Suigetsu and Juugo observe them while staying a safe distance away. "Man I swear that kid looks so much like Sasuke, are you sure that he's isn't sleeping around with everyone?" Suigetsu ask. "If he heard that, you'll be dead by now." Juugo muttered as Suigetsu started walking towards the restaurant that the group went into. "Whatever, I'm more afraid of Saki-chan." "True…"

"Jin don't eat to much 'cause your paying if you do." Yuki commented sitting between Taiyou and Hikari. Taiyou was sitting on the far left of the restaurant with Yuki besides him, then Hikari, then Ito then Jin was last at the right. "Don't take to long too; we're heading out right after this." Ito muttered drinking from his cup. "Nope, you guys won't be doing that," a new voice enter and everyone turn around to see Suigetsu grinning and had a hand on his giant sword. Juugo was behind him standing there like a statue. "Hello Konoha shinobi's you guys ready to fight?" he ask and without warning he slash his sword towards them, specifically Hikari.

Ito reacting quickly grabs Hikari around the waist and jump out of the way before Suigetsu can get a hit. "Move!" he order and everyone did. Yuki and Taiyou jump to the side while the other three move to the other side. Juugo was facing Yuki and Taiyou while Suigetsu pull out his sword and turn to face the other three. Ito had Hikari close to him while Jin lifts up his sleeve ready to fight if necessary.

"Who are you bastards?!" Jin yelled out. "We're from the sound; our orders were to take that girl." Suigetsu pointed out gesturing to Hikari. "We're not handing her over." Ito said flatly. "I thought so, so we're fighting, it's that obvious." Suigetsu commented.

"Tell me, what do you want with my cousin?!" Taiyou yelled at Juugo. "Gomen, but we cannot tell you that, if you want to know, you must ask Sasuke yourself." Juugo answered. "Sasuke? Who the hell is he?" Yuki ask gripping tightly on his katana. "He's our leader, but I highly doubt he's going to answer your question. He'll probably kill you before you can even ask." "I highly doubt that he can even kill me much less land a punch on me…now let's go." Yuki retort and gesture to Ito. "Go Ito! I'll hold them off!" Ito response by nodding and grabbing Hikari's hand he started running while grabbing hold of Jin's collar.

"Oi, you said you can fight right? Prove it to me; fight the freak with the sword." Yuki said. "I'll give you a lift." Taiyou stare at him briefly before nodding. Taking out his sword, he hold it sideways while Taiyou started towards it with a running start. Then jumping on the sword, Yuki push her off giving her a boost and she flew over Juugo's head. Landing gracefully, she turn around quickly as Suigetsu made a run to catch up with the others. She stop him by kicking him but he block with his sword. "Tch, fine you want to play? Let's play." with that said, Suigetsu swung at her but she flip backwards and grabbing something from her belt, she threw three senbon at him. Suigetsu block them with his sword and came charging at her.

"Let's go." Yuki only said before running at Juugo with his katana ready to slash him. Juugo jump back before Yuki can get a cut but he quickly recovered and charge at Juugo once again. Yuki twisted his sword so it's sharp side is facing Juugo and he had it in one hand. In his other is a kunai with a hidden explosion tag. He brought his katana up to uppercut Juugo but Juugo jump. Yuki suspected this and using his speed, he appeared behind Juugo surprising him. Lifting up his kunai, Yuki stab Juugo on the shoulder but Yuki was holding onto the kunai still so Juugo turn around and grab him. Juugo threw Yuki and Yuki landed near Suigetsu and Taiyou's fight. Juugo grab the kunai and pull it out and soon he saw the explosion tag. BOOM

Suigetsu lifted his big sword out of the ground when Taiyou jump into the air. Quickly he jump towards her and Taiyou grab more senbon out of nowhere. She threw them but Suigetsu once again block with his sword. He made a move to slice Taiyou but Taiyou twisted and was only cut on her arm. Bleeding from her right arm, Taiyou gritted her teeth as she landed a few feet away from Suigetsu. Reaching back to grab more needles, she decided not to use her clan specialty. Not yet anyways, she promise her mother that she would only use it to protect someone precious to her.

Before she could take out the needles, a loud explosion distracted both of them and she felt something grab her hand dragging her. "Come on; let's go before they can recover!" Yuki whispered to her and Taiyou only nodded. Juugo was lucky enough that he pull the kunai out before it exploded. Seeing Yuki run off, he charge after them.

Yuki felt a presence gaining on them, he doesn't know who but he certain it's the big guy. Before Juugo can grab on to anyone, Yuki push Taiyou out of the way and he suddenly was slam into the ground. "Haruno-san!" Taiyou exclaim. "Go and catch up with Ito, protect your cousin!" Yuki commanded as Juugo lifted Yuki, his hand covering Yuki's entire face. Suigetsu stare at the black marks Juugo and curse. 'Juugo's on the rampage again, I better go to a safe spot. That kid's toast.' Suigetsu thought as he jump a safe distance away from the now crazy big man.

Yuki gasp as Juugo tighten his grip on his face. 'Damn big hands! Why doesn't sound have normal ninjas around here…!' he thought in his head. "Let me go…" Yuki said menacingly as chakra flowed into his fist. His mother taught him how to enhance his strength by flowing chakra into his hands and right now was a good time to use it. A murderous intent appeared in Yuki eyes as he remember those words. **'Fight as if your life is on the line, fight with a murderous intent, or you'll never find her.' **

Seeing those black marks made Yuki remember all those years ago and it made him think of his own curse mark. Suigetsu stare shock at what's happening before him. Juugo's marks are disappearing and soon Yuki landed on the ground and jump a few feet away. 'He suppress Juugo's marks, I thought only Sasuke can control Juugo!'

Yuki started to run towards the forest after Juugo collapse on the ground holding his head. 'It's a good time to escape.' his mission right now is to protect the Akatsuka heir not start a war right now with sound.

* * *

Ito was waiting by the first checkpoint when he spotted Taiyou. Earlier, he told Jin to take care of Hikari and told them to shelter at the next village. Jin nodded his head in understanding and now Ito's here either waiting or fighting. Depends on which two shows up. "Ah! Ito-san! Haruno-san…he's back there!" Taiyou gasp out as she stop to rest. Ito hurriedly came towards her and help her regain her breathing. "Go ahead and meet up with the other two, we'll catch up." Ito said and Taiyou nodded. As soon as he felt her chakra signature disappeared from his range, he started towards back to the former village hoping that Yuki doesn't do something to have his marks spread faster.

Yuki was using the trees as coverage as he can tell that the man with the giant sword was now coming after him. He has to lead them somewhere away from the others. But where? He then sense a familiar chakra and realize that Ito is heading this way. His senses was confirm when Ito appeared out of the trees and was running towards him. "Ito! Go back!" Yuki shouted. Ito stop and turn swiftly back to where he was coming from and started heading that way again. Ito constantly look back checking on Yuki and he could see the marks spreading towards his face, coming out of the covers of the scarf. 'Something happen back there…' and his eyes widen as Yuki grab hold of a branch.

A painful shock shot through his right arm as he grab a branch. His arm immediately became numb and he thought he heard a ghostly laugh in the wind as he fell. "Yuki dammit!" Ito shouted as he turn back around again and went straight towards Yuki. Suigetsu was gaining on them and he notice that the kid who stop Juugo was falling. He also notice the other kid as well and got ready to cut his head off.

Ito clearly saw that Suigetsu was heading his way and he was ready to attack or behead him. Landing on the branch that Yuki fell from, he lean back quickly as Suigetsu slash at him almost cutting him as small pieces of hair was slice. Ito fell backward as he was intended too and Suigetsu saw the wires on the branch that was holding Ito as he grab Yuki. Suigetsu turn around to glance at them as Ito and Yuki landed on the forest floor.

"You think you can make an earthquake here?" Ito whispered. "I'm fine enough to make one, though trust me; my strength is not even near my mom's." Yuki said smirking slightly as he stood up. "Your strength is good enough." and Yuki punch the ground after that statement.

Trees collapse, the ground broke and dust fill the air as Suigetsu lost sight of them. He had to jump from tree to tree to keep from falling off. As soon as the dust cleared, the two already disappeared and he curse.

* * *

"You think they'll be okay?" ask Hikari quietly. Taiyou reach the checkpoint where Ito said it was and meet up with the other two. Hikari panic when she saw Taiyou's bleeding arm but Taiyou reassure her that it was nothing. Hikari patch up her arm anyways since Taiyou was losing blood. "I'm sure they'll be okay! Besides they're my teammates," Jin said. "You don't sound so sure." Taiyou stated and Jin glared at her. "Whatever, like I said, they're my teammates, I trust them more then anyone." Jin said grinning. Hikari and Taiyou saw his grin and smile believing him.

"Hum, I see someone." Jin said catching the other two's attention. "Ah! It's Ito-san and Haruno-san!" Hikari said relief filling her. Taiyou unconsciously felt relief as well and was surprise by it but soon brush it off as the two came closer. "You're alright!" Jin shouted out slapping them both on the back. Yuki grunted having pain shot through him and glared at Jin. Jin blink at his glare and glare back. "What I do?" he ask. "Forget it." Yuki muttered clutching his arm. Ito look back and then back to the others. "We got 3 more days of travel, let's continued since it's only noon." Ito stated simply and started walking. The others followed closely behind and Jin started up a conversation with Hikari.

"Oi, you alright?" Yuki ask looking at Taiyou's arm. "I'm fine, it's nothing!" Taiyou said faking it. She punch the air to confirm it but she immediately clench her arm biting her lip. Yuki chuckle and shook his head. "Man you're such a bad liar. Here, give me your arm." and he place his hand out. Taiyou hesitated but did anyways and Yuki gently held her arm. Removing the bandages, his hand started to glow a blue green and Taiyou could see her wounds closing. "You can heal?" she stated. "A little bit, my mom only taught me the basics, other times I'm training with either those two or with Kakashi-sensei." Yuki said. "Kakashi-sensei?" Taiyou question as Yuki finish healing as she move it around to test it. "He use to be my dad's and Yuki's mom's sensei, but he's only teaching Yuki because he has some crazy eye thing." Jin said looking back at the two. "It's not a crazy eye thing." Yuki said. "It is to me, you don't even know the name of it either," Jin retort. "Kakashi oji-san has it too but he never tells us what's it call, to me it seems suspicious." Ito join in from the front. "They're all keeping something from us like it's going to kill us later if we know." Jin scoff and yawn. "Maybe it will, you guys might never know." Taiyou said shrugging her shoulders. "I have a feeling like it will; they said that I should only use it if it's a real emergency." Yuki stated. "But back there…" Ito raise a brow and stare at Yuki. "Back there?" he question. "It's nothing, let's hurry and set up camp, I'm tired." Yuki said brushing the topic off. 'That big guy, when he saw me use it, I bet he recognize it. Does the sound village know something about it?' Yuki thought as everyone started talking about a different subject.

* * *

"Ah! Damn that kid!" Suigetsu whine as he stalk the halls of one of the sound village's hideout. Juugo was behind him still replaying the image in his head with the kid before. "Ah, Saki-chan." Juugo simply stated breaking out of his revere when the said girl came up to them. "Suigetsu oji-san, Juugo oji-san! Welcome back!" Saki said. She had dark red hair with black eyes wearing a white short kimono with black shorts under and boots. She was 12 years old and she was the daughter of the leader here. If anyone hurt her, they have to deal with her dangerous father. "Saki-chan! Hey!" Suigetsu said smiling. "Tou-san said to go see him when you guys come back, and from the looks of it, you guys fail the mission huh?" Saki said stating the obvious. "Hehe…I really don't want to face your father right now." Suigetsu said nervously. "Come on, I'll be there so I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you two." Saki said grabbing hold of Suigetsu arm dragging him outside. "I think he's taking his walk in the gardens," Suigetsu look at Juugo but Juugo doesn't look nervous or scared at all on going to meet their leader.

"Tou-san!" Saki said waving at the familiar spiked up dark hair. The said person turn and Suigetsu stare at the dark eyes nervous on how their leader will take it if they were empty handed. "Ah Sasuke! How's it going?" Suigetsu ask waving lightly. "Tou-san, they failed," Saki said coming up to hug Sasuke around the waist. Suigetsu twitch and stare at Saki. "Saki-chan, why you say that?" Suigetsu ask. "Because it's the truth isn't it?" she answered back and Suigetsu rub his forehead.

Sasuke place his hand on top of his daughter's head and glare at the two. "We could explain Sasuke!" Suigetsu said waving his hands in front of himself in defense. "It better be good." Sasuke growl out. "Tou-san don't be so mean!" Saki said tightening her hold on him. Sasuke only humph and waited for their excuse.

"They sent Konoha shinobis to guard the two and they got away by breaking the ground." Suigetsu explain. "That's all?" Sasuke ask narrowing his eyes. "N-No! Uh…Yea, yea maybe…" Suigetsu muttered.

"Sasuke, have you by any chance know of another Uchiha?" Juugo ask. "No, why should I?" "Um no, but one of the Konoha shinobis, his eyes turn into the sharingan earlier." "You mean that kid? So that's how he cause your marks to disappeared?" Suigetsu ask Juugo. "Yea, he has the same murderous intent as Sasuke, not as much but almost the same." Juugo answered. "And to top it off Sasuke, he looks like you too except for his dark green eyes." Suigetsu said motioning to his eyes as an example.

"Are you sure you're not sleeping around with everyone?" with that said Saki kick Suigetsu on the knees and Suigetsu started to jump up and down. "Ow!! Okay okay I'm not gonna say anything!" "Tou-san can't have another kid! He has me already!" Saki said crossing her arms. "I'm just saying that there is a chance, besides, he looks like he was around 16 or something." Suigetsu said staying a far distance safe from Saki.

"You got his name then?" Sasuke ask. "Ah, no…" Suigetsu muttered. "Haruno, Akatsuka's cousin called him Haruno." Juugo said. 'Haruno?!' Sasuke surprise face went unnoticed as Saki continued to argue with Suigetsu.

"Go and find more information on him, if he is an Uchiha, he could be a nuisance." Sasuke said ordering the two. The two nodded and disappeared into the building as Saki turn to her father. "Tou-san, you okay?" she ask. "Aa, I'm fine," he said his face softening only around her. "Alright, well I'm going to train then, ja tou-san!" Saki said running off to the training grounds as Sasuke stood in the middle of the garden. "Haruno…Sakura…"

--

_"Kaa-san, why did you name me 'Ito'?" _

**_"Because, I wanted you to be the one that bond everyone together."_**

* * *

**Done. Well, await the next chapter I guess! Review if you want and Ja!  
**


	3. Cursed bloodline

**Here's the third chapter. I really don't have anything to say so enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it just me or does those two seem to be getting closer each day?" Jin ask Yuki and Taiyou. All three of them stare at the two ahead of them and then look back at each other. "You don't think…?" Taiyou question. "Nah," the two boys said but doubt filled their faces a few seconds later. "Are you implying that him-the cold-hearted Ito- will get close to a girl besides Asako?" Yuki said looking at Jin. "Yea, maybe, besides don't you think that Hikari-chan a perfect match for him?" Jin asks.

"N-No way! Hikari's insecure and always keep things to herself, plus she is kind of a pushover." Taiyou jumped in. "You're only saying that because you don't want her to fall for Ito huh?" Yuki ask. "Uh…true, you really think I'll just hand over my cousin like that? Besides she's…" Taiyou stop talking, she also stopped walking. "What?" Jin asks. "I'll tell you guys later…" Taiyou muttered but the two heard it. "But then again, I highly doubt that Ito has any emotions." Yuki stated ended the conversation.

"What about me?" Ito's voice broke through flatly and they stop feeling a chill going up their spine. "Nothing! Besides when are we setting camp? It's getting dark." Jin said trying to change the subject. "I guess we should right now." Ito said looking up the sky and the three sigh in relief.

* * *

As Yuki set up the fire, Jin was helping Ito setting up tents, and the two girls were rolling out the sleeping bags. "So, anyone want to go get water and food?" Yuki all of a sudden ask. "I'll go!" Hikari said starting towards the woods. "Ah wait Hikari!" Taiyou said who stop to stand up. "You should at least have someone with you, it's dark anyways." "A-ah alright." "Ito, you go with her." Jin said tightening the rope. "Why?" Ito asks flatly without looking at him. "You're captain; it's your job to protect her right?" "It's also my job to order you guys around." "Don't be so bossy." "Don't worry; I'll watch things from here until you get back Ito." Yuki said from the campfire. "Fine." and Ito went with Hikari who hesitated a bit before following.

"So, are you going to tell us what you're going to say earlier Taiyou-chan?" ask Jin. "Huh? Ah you mean earlier?" Jin nodded and Taiyou sigh. She went to sit on one of the logs and stare at the fire. "Well, you guys know that the Akatsuka clan is really prestigious right?" she asks. The two nodded and she continued. "Well, being a prestigious clan it's more likely that you'll have to marry a person the clan elder chooses." "You mean an arrange marriage?" ask Yuki. "Yea, that's what happen to Hikari's mom, now it's happening to her." "Hold up, you mean…Hikari-chan is engage?" Jin question confuse. "Yes…" Taiyou said sighing. A silence befalls them and they all stare at the ground.

"Hey how about-!" "No Jin," Yuki quickly counter. "You don't' even know what I'm going to say!" "I can take a guess." "Fine, we won't do whatever I was planning to do since you don't even know what I was going to do." Jin retort huffing. Yuki stare at him and then turn to Taiyou saying a 'whatever'. "Does Akatsuka-san even like this whoever person?" ask Yuki. "No, I can see it in her eyes. She worries about him but she only sees him as a friend. I wonder how she sees him as a friend because he's a big jerk!" Taiyou said. "Who is he anyways?" ask Jin. "Kurakara Takashi, he's the heir for his clan. The Kurakara clan is second to the Akatsuka but still they're a clan to fear." Taiyou said.

Soon rustling leaves stop their conversation and Ito with Hikari appeared. "Oh ah hey Ito!" Jin said nervously. Yuki bonk him on the head and got up from his seat. "Let's go to sleep, it's getting late." Yuki said. "I'll take the first shift then." Ito said as he place the bucket of water next to the fire. "Um…you guys having eaten yet." Hikari brought up and everyone froze in mid step as stomach growled out loud. "Right… let's eat then go to sleep." Yuki said turning around.

Their meal was silent but then again, it's never quiet when Jin's around wolfing down his food. "Chew dammit! You're going to suffocate if you eat like that!" Yuki yelled. Jin only made a face and he continued it, slowing down a bit. "So, tell us more about your village guys!" Taiyou said grinning. There was a pause briefly but they eventually gave in. "Well, you already know that the baka's father is the hokage." Yuki muttered. "Who are you calling baka teme?" Jin growl. "You obviously." "Why you-" "Enough! Now, anything else?" Taiyou said.

"Ah well my mom was from the famous Hyuga clan! But she resigns and gave the position over to my uncle Neji!" Jin said. "So, you have the byakugan?" Taiyou ask surprise. "Yea! And I have a younger sister whose 8, her name is Rika! She's the cutest thing you'll ever see!" "With his loud personality and Rika's quiet one, I doubt they are siblings." Yuki muttered. "Oi! Don't say things like that!" "Whatever." "Fine then, how about you two? I wonder if your family are any better." Taiyou said.

"I have a right not to answer you." Yuki said. Ito stayed silent the whole time ignoring the chattering around him. "What?! What'll happen if I'll tell you about mines?" "Not interested." Yuki said and with that, Ito stood up and walks over to a nearby tree. "Go to sleep," he simply said sitting at the base of the tree. Everybody sigh and retreated into their own tents.

* * *

"Yuki, you're taking the second shift."

"Alright, cya later." and all was quiet once again.

"Oi, Yuki you're turn." Ito whispered shaking him slightly. "Yea, hold up…" Yuki mumble and sat up. "I couldn't go to sleep anyways because of Jin's snoring." Yuki muttered. "…" Ito mumbles something but Yuki ignored it as he started towards the base of the tree where Ito once sat.

Looking up at the sky to see the million stars, he remembers what his mother said about them. 'As long as we live under the same sky, the stars will lead us back to each other.' 'Humph…if only that was true…' he thought in his head as he stares at his arm again. The marks seem to be spreading faster, and they will spread faster if he gets angry. That is why he learns to harden his emotions and feel nothing. But then again, he wonders how Ito does it; he also wonders how Jin can still be cheerful after that incident.

Footsteps made him shook out of his thoughts and he look up to see Taiyou. "Ah…hey!" Taiyou said whispering. "What are you doing up?" he ask. "I couldn't go to sleep…" Taiyou said. She started walking over to him and sat next to him. "You seem to be lost in thought." Taiyou stated. "I was, until you came." Yuki muttered. "Tell, what were you thinking about?" Taiyou ask. "None of your business." Yuki said. "Man, so cold, is all of you like this besides Jin?" Taiyou ask. "…" Yuki stayed silent as Taiyou sigh shaking her head. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks for healing my arm earlier." Taiyou said. "No prob." Yuki said. "Seriously, what's up with you? First off you were all smiling and stuff and next you're all sulking." Taiyou stated. "Do you have mood swings or something?"

"Why do you want to know?" Yuki ask with a raise brow. "I-I don't know! I'm curious…" Taiyou muttered. "Psht, yea right." Yuki said. Taiyou puff out her cheeks and turn away from him. "You're being a bastard right now!"

"I am a bastard." "That's not what I me-wait what?" Taiyou ask shock. "I told you already, don't make me repeat myself." Yuki said glaring at nothing in particular.

Silence befalls them as Taiyou felt guilty for saying the word 'bastard'. "I'm sorry Haruno-san." "Don't be so formal just call me Yuki." Yuki said. "And it's okay, I'm use to it." "Alright Yuki," Taiyou said sighing.

Another silence befalls them as Taiyou started to get tired again, she started to stand up but Yuki's voice stopped her. "I hate my father you know that?" Yuki whispered. Taiyou, surprise by that, slowly sat back down as Yuki continued. "Even if I don't know him, I'll hate him, maybe to the point that I might go berserk." Yuki said clenching his fist. "Why…do you hate him?" ask Taiyou. "He left my mother when she was still pregnant with me, just like that, without looking back. He probably doesn't care about my mother, or about me." Yuki said almost growling. "And then…when she disappeared, I was only 8 then…" Taiyou felt her heart clench almost and took a deep breathe. "You…were alone for 7 years?" Taiyou ask shakily. "Yea, partly…Jin keeps breaking into my house and drags me outside everyday when that happens. And since that day 3 years ago, I decided to grow stronger to find my mother." "3 years ago?" Taiyou question. "Something…happen…probably the most devastating time of our lives." Yuki mumble. Taiyou notice his hesitation to bring up what happen 3 years ago and decided to leave it.

"Well, the whole Akatsuka clan hates me and my family. My father died a few years ago and that probably made things worst." Taiyou said. Yuki made no reaction but Taiyou continued anyways. "I use to hate the Akatsuka clan too, but when I saw how the other kids were ignoring Hikari, how her face was so sad from the loneliness, I had to talk to her. I found out that things are not easy in the Akatsuka clan either." Taiyou whispered. "It turns out that Hikari lost her father as well, and her mother forces her to work and study like hell, it could only be a matter of times before she breaks." "Everything was going well for us and we became the closest friends, almost like sisters, but that stopped right after Kurakara came." "Uh don't give me wrong! We're still the closest friends, but it seems like Kurakara is trying to break the bond between me and Hikari." Taiyou whispered. "To tell you the truth, Hikari's the only friend and still only friend I have, if I lose her I have nothing else, my mother is to busy arguing with the clan to notice." "Aa…" Yuki only muttered and Taiyou soon got sleepy then she was before. "If it wasn't for her, I might've ended up in jail." she said dosing off.

Yuki didn't hear her talk no more but he did feel the weight that was on his shoulders. He turns and saw that Taiyou had fallen asleep and he sigh. He only stood there unmoving and sigh again. Moving his hand through his hair he mentally hit himself for telling Taiyou about his past. But he didn't mind much, she told him about herself so he guesses it was equal. Yuki's starting to trust her now; with that thought he mentally hit himself again. 'I can't trust anyone…' he thought in his head as he continued to look up at the sky.

Taiyou felt her body move and when she opens her eyes, she realizes that she's back in her tent. Sleepily she went back to sleep thinking that it was all a dream.

* * *

Yuki yawn as he made his way to their own tent. Opening the flap, he saw Jin sprawl all over the place and Ito's sleeping on his side. 'How does Ito sleep with this bimbo snoring?' thought Yuki as he went over to kick Jin. "Jin, it's your turn." he said. Jin mumbles sleepily and shot up almost automatically. "Ra-men…" 'Great…don't tell me he's sleepwalking.' Yuki groan and grab a pillow and smack Jin. "Huh what? Yuki?!" Jin yelled out.

"Quiet! People are still sleeping you know." Yuki scolded. "That includes me…" a voice growl out menacingly. "A-ah Ito, I'll be going now then…" Jin said nervously and crawl out of the tent. Yuki said and flop down onto his sleeping bag looking at the ceiling. He sighs as he turns his back to Ito and tries to go to sleep.

Jin flop down on the warm spot that Ito and Yuki sat before him. With no one around he can let his guard down. He clenches his hand as that face keep appearing in his mind. He felt like he was dying inside and he knows that his act wasn't working on Ito and Yuki. They no him enough to see through it. He even got his parents worry, maybe his sensei too. He leans back into the tree and left out a soft but sad sigh.

_'Jin just do it!'_

_'No! If I do, you'll…!'_

_'If you don't Konoha will fall, just k-'_

Jin shook out of it and he almost gasp. He sigh and lean his head on his knees. You can hear his fain whisper. "Gomen…Shin…"

* * *

Yuki woke up to the smell of fire and crackling noises. He sat up and notice that Ito's up also. "Jin didn't wake us up." Yuki muttered. "He didn't have to." Ito said and climb out of the tent. Yuki followed closely and realize that it was just dawn. Jin was sitting by the fire and Yuki guess cooking his ramen. "Oh you're awake! I made ramen!" Jin said grinning. "That's the only thing you can cook." Yuki muttered but Jin ignore him and watch the cooking pot closely.

Yawn "Ohayou minna-san." a quiet voice said. The guys turn to see Taiyou rubbing her eyes lazily and Hikari behind her almost wide awake. "Ohayou! Hungry?!" ask Jin excitedly. "Uh...sure." Hikari said jolted awake by the sudden energy from Jin. Everyone started eating the breakfast that Jin made for them as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Okay, we'll just go straight towards the village, probably by sunset; we'll probably reach our destination." Ito told everyone. Everyone nodded and started walking with Ito in the lead. "Ah, Yuki, um last night…was it a dream?" ask Taiyou. "A dream?" Yuki question and Yuki remembered. He decided to lie to her because she knows a lot then needed to. "I guess I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuki said. "Ah…alright then." and Taiyou became silent.

Sighing he rub his cheek and curse himself. He didn't like lying but he had to if it's to keep Taiyou safe. He promise that he wouldn't get anyone else involve anymore. He has a bad feeling about it if he keeps talking to Taiyou. Hopefully, today will be the last day they'll see each other.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke! Look what we got!" Suigetsu said grinning. Sasuke lazily turn to see the fish man waving a bunch of paper together. "We got the information on the Konoha kid." Juugo said quietly behind Suigetsu. "Aa…" Sasuke muttered and took the papers from Suigetsu. He look and he stare in surprise on how much the kid look so much like him.

**Name: Haruno Katsuyuki**

**Age: 15**

**Rank: Chuunin**

**Team: Uzumaki Jin, and Kurochi Ito**

**Sensei: Sakijo Akito**

**Family: Decease**

**…**

Sasuke clench the papers and he gave it back to Suigetsu almost throwing it. "Keep it in a safe place, he could be useful." Sasuke muttered. Suigetsu nodded and turn to leave. Juugo stood there and stare at Sasuke. "Sasuke…useful as how?" ask Juugo. "He's under the protection of the Hokage. Meaning that he must be someone of important value." and Sasuke turn to leave leaving Juugo standing there. 'Sasuke…you sure about this?' Juugo question in his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey look! Once we go over this hill we should be able to spot our village!" Taiyou said and started running. "H-Hey! Ame-san!" Ito shouted. "Enough with the formalities!" Taiyou pouted but continued running anyways. "It's kind of clear now." Yuki muttered. "Yep! No formalities!" Jin said grinning. "You've been calling them by their first name ever since." "Yea well let's go already!"

Everyone reach the top of the hill and they all sigh in relief. Their mission was about to end and hopefully they can go back home. "Home sweet home!" Taiyou shouted out and started running towards the village. Everyone follow suit.

"Geez, when is there going to be anything interesting happening." a guard said. "Well like anything interesting will happen," another one said. "Oi, look!" the first guard said and the two look out. They saw Taiyou waving her hand at them and they both smile. "Well will you look at that, so the Konoha shinobis are useful after all."

"Hey! Open the gate!" Taiyou said smiling. Hikari was behind everybody and was hesitant to enter back into her village. She know what will await her, but what scares her the most is the elders. When they find out that she's been with a Kurochi, they might do something unnecessary. Staring at Ito's back she swallow her insecurities and started walking forward. Ito then turn around and Hikari immediately meet his eyes and she blush. "Uh…Hikari-san, we should hurry." Ito said. "H-Hai!" and she follow him almost tripping.

Tenpi village is much smaller then Konoha and it's built on a mountain near the ocean. It was also said that Tenpi is always the first village to see the sunrise hence it's name and with the many shining charms hanging, the village looks like it was glowing.

"Hey! Looks like you guys made it back!" the guard said. Taiyou only nodded and she immediately ran ahead. Turning around she open her arms wide. "Well, welcome to Tenpi!" she said grinning. Jin grin, Yuki smirk, and Hikari smile at her tactics. Ito didn't notice Taiyou's welcome and notice the glares some of the villagers were giving him. He immediately knew they were Akatsuka. "Oi, Ito you alright?" ask Yuki looking back. "Yea, I'm fine." Ito said and follow them to their Hinodekage.

"Hinodekage-sama!" Taiyou shouted bursting through the corridor. "Huh? Ah! Taiyou, Hikari! You made it!" the Hinodekage said. He was a young man maybe about 27 with sleek black hair and gray eyes. He had a cigarette in his mouth and Taiyou grab it. "How many times did I tell you, no smoking, you're the Hinodekage!" Taiyou lecture. "Hai hai…I gladly welcome the Konoha shinobis. I'm Daisuke, the Hinodekage of Tenpi." he said bowing his head.

The other bowed lower back and Daisuke soon notice Ito's beads. "You're a Kurochi?" he ask out of the blue. Ito look up and he slowly nodded. "My name is Kurochi Ito." he said. "So it is true!" Daisuke said. "What is?" Ito ask but he knew the answer already. "Your mother is the Kurochi who move to Konoha correct?" Daisuke said. Ito nodded glad that the Hinodekage didn't use the word banish. "Then your father?" Daisuke ask. Ito didn't say anything for awhile, he only clench his fist as he whispered the name. "Tsubasa…Shinwa."

Daisuke's eyes seem to change as he nodded his head. "Ah, I see, well welcome! Now who may you two be?" he ask changing his attention towards the others. "Ah! I'm Uzumaki Jin!" "Haruno Yuki." they both answer. "Uzumaki eh? Son of the Rokudaime I see, and Haruno Yuki, I heard your mother was the best medic Nin there is, I hope you follow her footsteps!" Daisuke said commenting them. "Psht, he's the worst medic Nin you'll ever get." Jin muttered. Yuki only pinch him which made Jin jump. Jin glare at Yuki and Yuki only glare back.

"Since it's getting dark, I'll send you guys off tomorrow morning alright? Taiyou you may stay here and give me your report on the mission and Hikari is it okay if they stay at the clan villa? And say it that they will not harm the Konoha shinobis, especially Kurochi-san." Daisuke said. Hikari understood and nodded. "A-Ah, please follow me." Hikari said. The three boys bow their respect to the Hinodekage and left following Hikari.

_"Ito, I should warn you about Yuki's curse and the Akatsuka clan." Naruto said staring seriously at Ito. Ito nodded and stayed silent to listen. "You guys will be heading for the Tenpi village, and there is a possibility that you guys will be staying there before coming back. As your mother has told you, Tenpi is home to the Akatsuka clan, the enemy of the Kurochis. They should at least understand that you're not part of the clan since Akira…well they should at least know that. You weren't born into it, you just inherit their blood." Naruto started._

_"The Akatsuka clan will try to harm me, I understand that." Ito reply. "Yea, but you're more in danger if you meet up with a Kurochi." Naruto stated. "My mother did what she did, it doesn't involve me." Ito said glaring at the ground. Naruto sigh and nodded his head. "I understand, but be careful on this mission, and watch out for Yuki, apparently the Akatsuka would immediately recognize him as his father's son and probably target him as well." Naruto said. Ito nodded and he left the Hokage tower and walk towards the gate where his team are waiting._

Ito snap out of his flashback as Yuki called him. "Oi, you alright?" Yuki ask. "Yea, I am…" Ito said keeping his emotionless face on. The three stare up at the villa and was amaze at how big it is.

"What is a cursed blood doing here?"a voice said harshly. The group turn to see a middle age men and they knew it was an Akatsuka. Ito also knew that comment was directed to him. "Hum? A Konoha shinobis. Ah so you must be the blood monster's child." the man said. "Maho please." Hikari's voice broke through but Ito's next words quiet them. "A monster eh? The only monster I see is you, you old man." Ito said. "Ito…" Yuki warn and Jin narrow his eyes as he step closer to Ito.

"Oh really? Your mother is weak you know? That's why she's been taken over by her blood, and I bet her children are no different." the man said. Ito growl almost and his glare became worse that it unsettle the three around him. "You want to test that theory?" he ask bringing his palms to his hand. Yuki quickly grab his hand and stop Ito from biting into it. "Don't, (turning to the man) sir if you don't mind, we're only staying here for the night, we'll leave early tomorrow morning." Yuki said warningly.

"I should listen to you why?" he ask. "Because I'm here Maho, now apologize and leave before any more trouble is cause. They're under the protection of Hinodekage-sama, and now are under the protection of me." Hikari said glaring at the man. The man hesitated but he knew better enough to disobey the heir's order. He bow low and muttered. "I am sorry, forgive me. I'll leave as you wish Akatsuka-hime." and he left without a last glare at Ito who gave it back.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure no more trouble is cause," Hikari said and they silently follow behind her with Ito giving off a bloodlust aura.

* * *

"Okaa-sama…" Hikari whispered. A women dress in richly silk kimono came up to them and saw Hikari. "I'm glad you are safe, you must be tired from your journey, and you may rest." the women said. "Hai, I've brought some guest okaa-sama, they're the Konoha shi-" "A yes, them, I heard they were under the protection of the Hinodekage, and now you?" she question with a raise brow.

Hikari cower under her mother's intimidating look but nodded. "Ito-san was being taunted by Maho, I have to stop it before anything else happens." Hikari explain. "I don't care for your petty excuse! What Maho said is true anyways." Hikari's okaa-san said and motion for them to follow. Ito had to clench his fist until they were white to calm down his temper.

"Whose the captain? We could talk privately in the other room while the other two is show to your rooms." the lady said not turning around to face them. The other room that she said was a small spacious room and Ito made a move to sit down. Yuki grab him by the arm and gave him a warning look. Ito only shrug off his hand but understood anyways.

As the door slide close, the lady glare hard at Ito which Ito calmly ignore…somehow. "So, it's you," she said.

"I thought so, I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"And if it wasn't me?"

"I'll just tell them about the rules of the house and dismiss them."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ito said struggling to hold down his raging blood.

"You know why you're not welcome here do you not?"

"Because my clan is your enemy."

"Correct, so don't do anything foolish around here unless you want to die. We will kill you without mercy, even if you are under the protection of the Hinodekage's and my idiot of a daughter."

Ito glare grew much worse but the lady didn't even flinch.

"It seems my daughter has grown a liking to you, but I warn you to stay away from her."

Ito smirk at this. "What Hikari-san and my relationship is none of your business, she may be your daughter but you certainly don't treat her like it."

The lady's hand slightly tremble as she gently place her cup of tea on the table.

_'What Akira and my relationship is none of your business Sayo,'_

Sayo, the lady, glared harder and she stare at Ito. "You look like your mother yet you act like your father," Ito narrow his eyes at Sayo and his fist clench harder.

"You know my father?" He ask.

"Tsubasa Shinwa? Ah yes him, he use to live here, a traveling shinobi who lost his memories. One day he went on his many travels to only come back with your mother. The only reason he came back was to get his stuff and say good-bye." Sayo said clenching her fist tightly.

Ito notice it and realization dawn on him. "You loved him." he simply stated. The shock face of Sayo confirm it and she glared hard at Ito. "You still do too."

"And if I did? You may think that I hated your mother because of that but no. When I saw her with your father, I immediately recognize her as the person who killed my brother. How can he fall in love with a murderer?"

"Aren't we all murderers? We're shinobis after all, we don't go a day without killing someone." Ito muttered. "Aren't you one also? Killing countless people on a mission." Ito then felt something hit his face and shattered. He was also drench as well. Sayo had thrown her cup of tea at him but he only stare emotionlessly at him. "Do not put me as the same level as you, now go before I do something that I might regret."

Ito left willingly almost slamming the door shut. Soon he met up with the other and Jin grin at him. Yuki look unsettling in this place as he also notice that people have been giving him looks. Not only the Akatsuka clan but the villagers as well.

"Oi!" everyone turn to see Taiyou running towards them. "So, you guys run into trouble lately?" ask Taiyou. "Considering my conversation with Sayo-san, then no." muttered Ito. "Ito-san, you okay?" Hikari ask. "You smell like tea dude." Jin said scrunching up his nose. "Sayo-san threw her cup of tea at me." Ito reply. Hikari gasp and quickly ran off.

"Where is she going to?" ask Jin. "Probably to get a towel." Taiyou said. After she said that, Hikari came back with a white towel and drape it over Ito's head. "Gomen Ito-san!" Hikari said drying his hair. Ito gently grab both of her wrists and gently pull her away. "I'm fine, it's not your fault anyways." Ito whispered. Hikari face tinted red but she nodded anyways. "If you want to take a shower go ahead," Taiyou cut in

"Uh, sure." Ito said and then he felt his shirt tug. "Ito-san then please follow me." Hikari said walking down the hallway. "Yea." Ito reply and walk behind her.

"They're hopeless." Taiyou said and the two turn their attention back to her. "Well, if you guys want to take a shower too go ahead. And don't worry about the clan, they're always uptight like that." Taiyou said smiling. "Fine then, we'll be going." Yuki said and went down the same hallway that Hikari and Ito went. "Well ja ne Taiyou!" Jin said and follow Yuki.

When their backs were turn, Taiyou stare sadly at them. 'They were burden with so much pain, even I don't believe it.' Taiyou thought.

_After the four left, Taiyou turn back to Daisuke as Daisuke all of a sudden seem older. "Hinodekage-sama?" ask Taiyou. "I never thought I'll see those three." he said. "You mean the boys?" Taiyou ask. "Hai, Taiyou, do you know about them? I mean their past." Daisuke ask. "Um, not really. But then, I don't know if this is a dream or not but Yuki never knew his father, and his mother disappeared." Taiyou. "It wasn't a dream." Daisuke said and Taiyou went wide-eyed. "Huh?"_

_"Haruno Katsuyuki, hated because of his father. Kurochi Ito, hated because of his blood, and Uzumaki Jin. Hated because of a murder of a dearest friend. They all have suffered, and it saddens me to see children this young to carry such a burden." Daisuke said. Taiyou stayed silent but when she look up again, Daisuke was smiling, sadly. "Taiyou, I have a mission for you. It might take a while but I want you to keep a close eye on them whenever you guys meet up, you don't have to report me anything. I just want you to watch out for them, take care of them." Taiyou nodded slowly as she listen to the Hinodekage's words. "I…accept then." Taiyou said. "Well you don't have to think of it as a mission!" "Uh I-I know!"_

_"Now, how was your travels?"_

* * *

Ito sigh as he wipe his hair. He just got out of the shower and it took a lot out of him to calm down his temper. "Ito." Ito turn to see Yuki and Jin with their hair wet as well. "Hum…it's rare to see you with your hair down. Now you really look like Asako!" Jin commented. Ito grunted a warning but he was to tire to put up an argument. "So, you guys are the Konoha shinobis." a new voice said.

The three look as saw a boy about their age with brown unruly hair and hazel eyes. He was smirking and the three didn't like his smirk. "Hum, I'm glad you guys are leaving first thing in the morning, now I know why Sayo-san hates you." he said. Ito narrow his eyes but didn't make any other reactions. "And who may you be?" he ask. "I'm Kurakara Takashi. And I'm guessing you're the Kurochi scum." Takashi said. 'Kurakara?' Yuki said mentally surprise. "Kurakara? You're Hikari-chan's fiancé?" Jin said out loud. Yuki immediately hit him on the head and Jin cover his mouth slightly glaring at Yuki.

Ito heard Jin's comment and his hand twitch. Nobody notice as Takashi confirms it. "From what I heard, you guys are supposed to be strong. I guess the rumors were wrong seeing how weak you guys are." Takashi said snidely. The three boys clench their fist and Yuki took a step forward. "Are you challenging us? 'Cause I assure you, we won't lose so easily." Yuki whispered dangerously.

"I'm so scared!" Takashi said sarcastically. "Hah like you guys can ever defeat me. You think I'll be easily defeated by someone whose father abandon him?"

Yuki growl but Ito's look stop him. "You have no right to say those things." Ito warn. "I have every right. You really think I'll take orders from a Kurochi scum? Yea right." Takashi retort. "You're the scum you bastard!" Jin yelled. "At least I'm not a murderer who kill his own cousin!" Takashi retort. Those words hit Jin hard and everything seem to stop.

Takashi all of a sudden felt a slash on his left cheek and blood flowed down his face. Ito had struck him as his hand was outstretched to the side. Takashi could see Ito's blood flowing from his fingers tips, but could also see the floating blood. He had almost forgotten that the Kurochi's fight with their own blood. That thought made him sick.

Takashi started wiping his own blood off and glare at Ito. "That was only a warning, do not provoke us any more if you want to keep you body in one piece." Ito calmly said. But Takashi could hear the murderous intent in his voice that made him shiver.

"Takashi-san?" a voice interrupted. The four boys turn to see Hikari and Taiyou coming towards them and Takashi all of a sudden smirk turning around to meet the two girls. "Hey Hikari-chan!" Takashi said ignoring Taiyou. Taiyou notice the blood on Ito's fingers and then the blood on Takashi's face. 'What happen?' Hikari seemingly notice as well and got all worry. "Takashi-san! What happen?"

"I was only greeting them, then all of a sudden they attack me." Takashi said faking a worry face. The three burn with anger at his lies and surprisingly they didn't say anything. "Is that true?" Hikari ask. Taiyou notice their aura and tense up. She look at Takashi and saw his smirking face. 'That lying bastard.'

"No it's not." Ito answer. "Then why are your fingers bleeding?" Hikari ask. "…" "Ito he…" Yuki started but Ito interrupted him. "I hit him." Ito said. "You say you didn't." Hikari said her sad face deepening. "Why did you lie?" she ask. "Then why did you believe him when he said that he was only 'greeting'?!" Ito said raising his voice a bit. Everyone was shock at his outburst except Takashi who only smirk. Hikari felt tears almost welled up. Ito notice it and clench his teeth.

"Forget it. I have enough of this already." he growl out and push past them to the guest room. Hikari almost stumble and Takashi growled. Taiyou steady Hikari as the other two also walk off. When Taiyou look up, Jin look different to him. His face was in pain and sadden, and when she look at Yuki she almost gasp out loud.

His eyes were red and swirling and Taiyou see marks crawling on his jaw line. 'What…? Yuki-san is…?' her thoughts were interrupted by Takashi's clicking tongue. "They should really learn to control their temper. Especially _Kurochi_-san." and Taiyou notice how he said Kurochi with disgust. She felt Hikari tense and her anger flared. "You bastard." Marching up to him she punch him right in the face.

"Wha- You bitch!" Takashi hiss. "And you're a fuck'n bastard! What did you do to them huh?!" Taiyou yelled grabbing his collar. "I didn't do anything!" Takashi said. "Don't you dare lie to me!" Taiyou said shaking him. "Taiyou-san! Please stop." Hikari's voice stop Taiyou and she growl throwing Takashi on the ground.

She look at Hikari and saw that tears were almost falling from her face. "I'm going to my room." she simply said and disappeared down the corridor. Taiyou gave Takashi one last glare before leaving the opposite direction.

"Tch, that's what they deserve." Takashi said and wiping the blood off his face.

* * *

Jin curl himself in his bed and tightly closes his eyes. He was shaking as memories reply in his head. He can't seem to get the face of his dead cousin out of his mind. For the first time in many years, he cried. 'Gomen…Shin…'  
--

_**His aura is always golden, like his name, but deep down**_

**_that golden candle will burn out. _**

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and review if you want! **

**Ja!**


	4. Unexpected Encounter

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

The sun was just rising when the team was at the gate preparing to leave.

"Well, I'll see you later." Taiyou said smiling at the three. "Yep! We'll defiantly see each other again!" Jin said. He was back to his own happy-go-lucky self. Taiyou was confused but she shook it off. "Let's go." Ito simply stated but he didn't move an inch when a voice called out to him. "Ito-san." it was Hikari and the four turn to look. Takashi wasn't there so everyone was calm but still angry about last night.

"Gomen Ito-san…I…" Hikari stop as she walks towards them. "Here Jin-san," and she handed Jin something in his hand. "Yuki-san, for you." she also handed something to Yuki and he stared at it in his hand. Walking over to Ito hesitantly, she reaches out her hand to give it to him. He made no motion to take it so Hikari gently grab his hand and place the item in it.

"Good luck…" she whispered and ran over to Taiyou and hid behind her. The three stare at the item and notice it was a necklace. "It's a good luck charm, its hand made by the Akatsuka clan. Those are probably new." Taiyou explain smiling assuring to Hikari who blush. Jin's necklace was an orange spiral and he grin while putting on. Yuki's was the Haruno sign, white and it shines in the sunrise. Putting it on, he looks at Ito who was staring at his. It was black and it was shape like a crescent moon with two spikes coming out of it from the top and bottom.

"Arigatou!" They all said at once though you could hear Jin's voice louder then the rest. They all left after that but Ito suddenly stops. Yuki and Jin stop and look at him confuse. Ito blew upwards making his bangs fly and he sigh. 'Can't believe I'm doing this.' Ito thought and he turn back around. "Hikari, here." Ito unclipped a bead from his hair and threw it. Hikari stumble to catch it but she caught it and her face was completely red.

The two smile and with Ito walk towards Konoha.

"A-Arigatou!"

* * *

"Kaa-san, Ito nii-chan, Yuki-kun, and Jin-kun will be back tomorrow. I hope they're mission was a success!" a girl reply to her mother who was sleeping quietly. Her name was Kurochi Asako and she was talking to her mother who was in a coma for 6 years. The year after Yuki's mother disappeared. Now here she lies in the hospital constantly watch and visited by her children.

"Oi, Asako, you done?" said a voice. She turns and smiles at the newcomer. "Hai Eiji-kun!" she said and gathered her stuff. "Kaa-san, I'll come back, I promise." she whispered and ran to meet up with her teammate. Hyuga Eiji is the son of Hyuga Neji and TenTen. He is the second son of the Hyuga family being 4 years younger then his brother Hyuga Yasuo. Yasuo is an ANBU captain with the sister of his other teammate Nara Shiro. Eiji also has a younger sister by the name of Hoshiko. Hoshiko is the same age as Jin's sister Rika. They're both 6 years old and are just entering the academy. Shiro, like his father is smart with an IQ of over 200 but he's at least not as lazy. He doesn't have enough patients to watch clouds like his dad does.

Shiro's restless but he put things dully with a bored tone.

Shiro has an older sister and a younger sister. Midori is 14 and it's clear that she has a crush on Yuki. Then Kiyome who's a year younger then Yasuo is the team's medic and tactics specialist. With the mind transfer jutsu from her mom, she also the best spy for the team.

"Hey Shiro-kun!" Asako said happily and Shiro smile slightly from the energetic Asako. Shiro wore almost the same as his dad but his jacket was tan with one black stripe on the sleeve. His hair was a golden brown that sticks up from its high messy ponytail. You can always see him with a leaf sticking out of his mouth. It's a habit of his. His headband was on his arm.

Eiji had long dark brown hair that was tied at the bottom loosely and his eyes are like his father. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt under and shorts like his father when Neji was 13. His headband was tied around his forehead.

Asako had black straight black hair and her eyes were like her fathers. A dark blue. She wore a black jacket with roll up sleeves up to her elbows with a light grey top under that showed her stomach. Her stomach area was covered with a net top. She also wore a black skirt with net leggings and boots. Her headband was around her neck.

"So, are we meeting Ruri-sensei today?" ask Asako. "Yea, she told us to meet her at the training ground as usual." Shiro said. The two nodded and walk together towards their usual place. Amane Ruri was a student of Haruno Sakura. Ruri broke down when she heard that her sensei disappeared and she was also one of the people who supported Yuki when he was alone.

"Hey guys!" Ruri-sensei said happily. "Ruri-sensei!" Asako reply happily. "So what's up?"

"Well, I have a mission for you three." Ruri said. "Alright, what is it?" ask Shiro.

"Hokage-sama wants you three to scout the area around Konoha. From the border between the Fire country and the Wind country. Around that area." Ruri said. "More people will join you later on but you guys will be on your own most of the time."

"Why are we scouting?" ask Asako. "Because there have been numerous reports about sound ninjas roaming around lately. If you encounter any of them, do not engage battle and call back up quickly. Hokage-sama wants to at least have a few hostages." Ruri said. The three nodded in understanding. "Now go and meet at the gates in 1 hour, don't be late and you guys will probably be out there for a few days so bring some equipment with you also!" Ruri said and with that the three disappeared. 'Are we finally entering war?' was Ruri's last thought.

"Hey, you guys made it, I'm guessing Ruri-san told you guys about it already?" said the captain of the mission. "Hai Kiba-san." Shiro said lazily sighing. "Oi oi oi! Don't be acting like your dad now you hear? Now let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba said grinning as he jump onto the big white dog. "Arf!" and the team ran off.

"Remember, to always call back up when you spot someone suspicious, don't engage battle with anyone, and keep your guard up! Now spilt!" Kiba commanded and everyone separated moving in different directions.

* * *

Asako was jumping from tree to tree on high alert. She knew if they engage battle with anyone, it's a sign that the war will soon start. It doesn't matter who attacks first, Asako knows that they will be in war and it won't be pretty. Stopping suddenly, her ear twitch to the sound and she turn. A soft movement and she follow quietly. She was soon in a clearing with a waterfall and a splash surprises her. Turning she saw a man emerging out of the water with a giant sword.

--

Eiji walk casually around with his byakugan on. Within his range, so far nothing stir but keeping his guard up, he thought he heard his walkie talkie around his neck buzz. "Hey, anybody in trouble?" he ask. He then heard it buzz again and everyone spoke back that they were fine. "Hold up, Asako are you there?" Eiji ask. "She's not responding," Eiji heard Shiro's voice. "Eiji, Shiro, go find her, Akamaru said that she's 45 kilometers from where you guys are. North for Eiji East for Shiro." Kiba's voice commanded.

"Got it."

--

Shiro stayed standing on a branch while overlooking the forest. He sighs as he clenches his fist. 'A war is too troublesome right now. Great I sound like my dad.' he thought as he jump down. Looking around cautiously, he started walking. Suddenly he heard a buzzing noise and lifted his hand to touch the walkie talkie around his neck.

He then heard Eiji's voice came on. "Hey, anybody in trouble?" Shiro reply back with everyone. "I'm fine." "Hold up, Asako are you there?" he heard Eiji's voice. Shiro realize that Asako has reply back yet and he started to get worry. "She's not responding." "Eiji, Shiro, go find her, Akamaru said that she's 45 kilometers from where you guys are. North for Eiji, east for Shiro."

"Got it."

--

"Hum? Something's not right." Jin suddenly said stopping. "What do you mean?" ask Yuki. Jin activated his byakugan and look around. "Something is wrong, I don't know but I feel tremendous chakra around but don't know exactly where." "Keep on your guard; something must of happen while we're gone." Ito commanded and the two nodded their heads.

"You think you can search the area Jin?" ask Yuki. "Hai, I can," Jin reply and search around. "Hey, we're nearing Konoha, wait…hey it's…!"

--

"Shiro!" Shiro turn to see Eiji coming towards him and both of them meet up with each other. "Any signs of Asako yet?" ask Shiro. "Yea, I see her, but I also see a man with a giant sword." Eiji answered.

"Are they fighting?"

"Seems like it."

"Then let's go." and with that both of them headed towards their female teammate when a sudden figure ran towards them.

--

Asako quickly jump out of the way before the man could get a hit. She presses on her walkie talkie to call for back up but couldn't get a chance as she was force to dodge again. "Hum…you look familiar." the man said. "Who are you?" Asako ask. The man grin and sharp teeth showed. "The name is Suigetsu, you little girl?" Suigetsu ask. "A-Asako." Asako said taking out a kunai. "Ready?" and Suigetsu charge towards her.

Asako clench her teeth as she slice open her palm and blood flowed freely from her hand. Suigetsu hesitated but continued nonetheless and swung the oversize sword. Asako jump into the air and flipping in the air with full control of her blood with her chakra, she whips it around. Landing behind Suigetsu she charge towards him and using her blood whip to push him back.

"So, you're a Kurochi eh?" 'If I remember correctly, Kurochi's pour their chakra into their blood when they're cut or injured in any way and use it as weapons. They have a lot more blood then regular humans…but, I remember that they also have a downfall because of it.' Suigetsu sum up and he grin. Swinging again, he pushes Asako backwards back into the forestry dodging her attacks as they flew through the trees.

--

"Watch out!" Shiro cried and slam Eiji away. 'Dammit, how come I didn't see him?!' Eiji shouted at himself. It was Juugo, and so far, his marks haven't been loose…yet.

"Konoha shinobis…just like the other day." Juugo stated looking at the two. "You're a sound nin are you not?" Eiji ask. "I am," "Why are you around here?" Shiro then ask. "It's none of your business, but we do not want war, we only want what our leader demanded." Juugo said. "Don't want to start war? We know enough that is a lie." Eiji said and started charging at Juugo with his palms out. Juugo jump away dodging the attack, but Shiro charge at him with a kunai and slash him across the cheek.

Juugo wipe the blood flowing down his cheek and suddenly ran off stopping a few feet away. "I really don't want to fight you, nor harm you, but I will if you stand in my way." Juugo warn. "Heh, yea right." was Shiro's last words before the two charges and entering a 2 on 1 battle.

* * *

"Ito Ito! I could see Asako and she's fighting with the fish man dude!" Jin hollers. Ito and Yuki turn to stare at Jin and suddenly burst out running. "Oi! Don't leave me here!" Jin yelled running after them.

--

Asako tumble to the dirt road and cough as she landed hard on her back. 'Dammit.' she curse and she stood up when she heard Suigetsu coming towards her again. Looking up she can see him towering over her raising his sword. "It's over." and he swung down.

Ito saw the two figures in plain view and realize that it was his sister and the man Suigetsu. Clenching his fist, he bit into his palm and made spikes out of his blood and shot it towards the giant sword making it miss it's target. Still running, he got in between the two and turn towards Suigetsu. Using the momentum, he jump up and kick Suigetsu in the face which burst into water.

"Ito!" Yuki yelled out and stop a few paces away. "Asako, are Eiji and Shiro suppose to be with you?" ask Ito. "Not really, we're scouting," Asako explain standing up. "Yuki, Ito, I can see Eiji and Shiro, they're also fighting the giant dude." Jin said. "Go then, I'll stay here with Asako." Ito said while Suigetsu's face started to reform back. "Be careful!" Asako yelled after them as Yuki and Jin disappeared into the trees.

"Come on Asako." "Hai aniki."

--

"Ah, Shiro, it's Yuki." Eiji said. "Yuki?" Shiro question as they step back whispering to each other. "Where are Ito and Jin?" Shiro ask. "Uzumaki's with Yuki, Ito seemingly is fighting with Asako, we don't have to worry about her." Eiji said. Shiro nodded and raise his kunai. "They're a day early don't you think?" ask Shiro smirking. "We can handle big guy here, there's another chakra I'm feeling, and he's near the Konoha gates." Eiji said. "Should we inform Kiba-san?" Shiro ask. "Later."

Yuki and Jin were running when Shiro all of a sudden pop up in front of them. Jin surprise, trip and Yuki stop almost tripping the fallen Jin. "Shiro!" Jin yelled out scolding. "We don't need you guys here, go towards the village, there somebody there and we need you guys to stop him." Shiro explain. "Got it, how about your captain? Asako said it was a scouting mission." Yuki said. "Kiba-san will soon be informed; he's probably heading there right now." Shiro said when Eiji all of a sudden appear. He didn't say anything as he stares at the two and glared at Jin. Jin's face fills with guilt but Yuki drag him away before anything started between the two cousins. Juugo came running out and the two dodge sideways avoiding his punch as the other two disappeared heading towards the gate.

--

"Oi Yuki, I can see someone up ahead, and I have an unsettling feeling about him." Jin said. "I don't care, as long as he doesn't attack Konoha." Yuki said. "Right,"

As they near, the figure became clearer to the both of them. Jin was the first to notice the figure and Yuki eyes widen in surprise.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-uki! Why does he-he-he…!" Jin stuttered not finishing his sentence. "How am I supposed to know?" whispered Yuki knowing Jin's question. In front of them stood Uchiha Sasuke staring at them emotionlessly with one of his arm lazily hung on his sheath.

Yuki sensing that aura around him quickly grab the sheath of his own blade. "Who are you?" Yuki ask in a deathly whispered. "Uchiha, Sasuke."

"_Sasuke? Who the hell is he?" Yuki ask gripping tightly on his katana. "He's our leader, but I highly doubt he's going to answer your question. He'll probably kill you before you can even ask." "I highly doubt that he can even kill me much less land a punch on me…now let's go."_

"You're Uchiha Sasuke? So you're the bastard who orders those two to capture Hikari-san." Yuki said. "You know him?" ask Jin. "No you idiot, does it seem like I know him? Those other two that we encounter, those sound nins, the big guy mention a Sasuke." Yuki explain. "Uh…right."

"So, you're going to fight me?" Sasuke question grabbing hold of his katana. Yuki tighten his hold as well and before he can even pull it out, Sasuke was in front of him with his katana pulled out shining in the sun. 'Wha-!' Yuki surprise quickly kicks Jin out of the way and dodges to the left drawing his own katana.

"Jin, stand ba-" "Yea right! I know what you're going to say, I don't care if this chicken ass hair dude is fast for the human eye but don't forget I have the byakugan, I'll fight too you teme." Jin yelled out haughtily. Yuki's mouth twitch at the side and he stood up from his crouching position. "Fine, don't blame me if you die." Yuki commented. "And don't forget, I have 9 lives like a cat!" Jin retort and the both of them charge at Sasuke.

Yuki brought his sword down as Jin jump sideways and attack Sasuke in the front. Sasuke swiftly disappeared and appeared a few distance away from them. He suddenly disappeared again. "The back!" Jin shouted and Yuki turn blocking Sasuke's kusanagi with Yuki's own fuyu blade. Yuki's blade shine white like snow as Sasuke push him back. Jin quickly came from behind and pushing his palms towards Sasuke's back. Sasuke dodge as Jin came colliding with Yuki.

"You idiot, watch where you're going!" Yuki shouted. "Sorry but this is no time for arguing!" Jin yelled back. Yuki eyes suddenly widen as he push Jin off before Sasuke's stab his katana into Jin's back. Instead, Yuki got stab instead in the shoulder. Yuki silently cried out as pain and numbness spread out in his entire body.

"Yuki!" Jin yelled out who was sprawl on the ground. "Oi you bastard let go of him!" Jin shouted standing up getting ready to attack once again. "Stand back!" Yuki shouted at Jin. "What?" Jin question. 'He's way above our level, I was foolish to think me and Jin can beat him.' Yuki lay on the ground as more pain shoot through him. Sasuke's katana shine with electricity currents flowing down towards Yuki's wound. Yuki's breathing became hazard and then an image flash into his mind. 'Kaa-san…dammit, if I don't get out of here alive, I won't be able to find her!' with that thought, the marks underneath his scarf started to wiggle and move upwards.

Jin saw it before Sasuke did and charge. 'Shit shit shit, the mark is going haywire!' Jin curse in his head and move in to attack. Sasuke notice Jin's presence and turning quickly he took out his katana from Yuki's shoulder and made a move to slash it across Jin's chest.

"Jin, Yuki!" a voice called and a blood red spike stop Sasuke's strike.

Jin abruptly stop and turn to see the other four coming towards them. Sasuke jump back and he was soon joined with Suigetsu and Juugo. "Yuki, you alright?!" Asako cried out worriedly kneeling down besides Yuki. "I'm…fine." Yuki breathe out. "Ito Ito! Yuki his-" Jin said waving his arm widely. "I know, Yuki can you heal yourself?" ask Ito. "I think, I can." Yuki panted and kneeling down, he place his right hand on his shoulder and blue green chakra started to form. His stab wound started to heal but he was soon coughing. Jin stood in front of him kneeling looking at Yuki when he saw Yuki with the sharingan swirling. Jin stare eyes wide.

_A woman in ice surrounded by water was what Jin saw. The woman was in a glistening cave and all of a sudden the image change and there was fire everywhere. Jin realizes that this was Konoha. Konoha was destroyed. Jin looks up and standing on top of everything was…Yuki. But it wasn't really him Jin knew. "Ano-'"_

"Jin!" Ito yelled out and Jin snaps out of his reverie. "What? Huh?" Jin question. "You space out, you idiot," Yuki said, his breathing seem to calm down. "But they're still here." Jin turns to see the three standing there looking at them. Sasuke's katana was still dripping Yuki's blood and electricity still surrounds his body.

"Tou-san!" Everyone turn to see a girl with dark reddish hair running up to the three and hug Sasuke around the waist. "They're coming, are we going home yet?" she ask. "Not yet Saki." Sasuke said. And soon enough somebody came from behind them.

"Sasuke!"

Everyone look up and saw Naruto the hokage. "Tou-san!" Jin yelled out surprise. Naruto was surrounded with Anbus, Jin's mother, and Kiba's scouting team.

"So, that brat is your son?" Sasuke said smirking. "Wha-!" Jin was stop by Yuki who clench his shoulder to tell him to shut up. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" ask Naruto glaring at him. "I came for the scroll." Sasuke simply stated. "That scroll is forbidden, you really think I'll let you take it?" ask Naruto. "If you really want it, tell me the reason why." "Hn." was Sasuke simply reply. "If you won't give it to me, I'll have to force you." With that Sasuke raises his sword but Yuki's outburst stop him.

"You're outnumbered! Do you really think you can beat everyone of us? I promise you that I will not hold back!" as he felt the marks starting to wiggle again. Ito grabs hold of his shoulders and gave him a warning look.

"Enough, Yuki, you're in no condition to fight, if you continued, we won't be sure if we'll be able to control you." Kakashi's voice broke through. "And Sasuke, do you really want to fight when your daughter is right there? How old is she 10?" "I'm 12!" Saki yelled glaring at the man in the mask.

Sasuke only grunted but he question Kakashi's statement about not being able to control the brat who look like him in his mind. "I will not fight in a meaningless war, but I assure you Naruto, the next time we meet, one of us will die." Sasuke said as Suigetsu, Juugo, Saki, and Sasuke disappeared from their eyes in fire.

Right after they disappeared, Yuki immediately fainted and Jin could see that the marks stop spreading and he collapse as well. "Well, that was a nice welcome back." Jin muttered trying to ease the tension. It didn't help.

--

**_She look towards the raising sun and smile _**

**_as she bathe in the warmness of it._**

* * *

**End of chapter four. Like it hate it? Review please. Arigatou. **

**Ja! **


	5. Researching what?

**Here's the fifth chapter and I want to thanks everyone that review...um Arigatou!**

* * *

Yuki woke up to hearing a beeping noise and blaring white lights. Yuki wince at the light and soon he heard murmuring. 'Where…am I? The...hospital?' Yuki thought as he tries to get up.

"Whoa, hold it there Yuki." he heard a familiar voice. "Kakashi-sensei? What happen?" Yuki ask. "Apparently the marks almost overcome you, be more careful next time." Kakashi said as Yuki was force to lie down once more.

"What happen to the Sasuke guy?" Yuki ask. Kakashi almost flinch at the name of his former student but put on a fake smile underneath his mask. "He's gone. Don't need to worry about him." Kakashi said.

As Kakashi made a move to stand up, he could feel Yuki sitting up again. "Kakashi-sensei, who is he really? Why do I…look like him?" Yuki ask. Kakashi froze and the question he dreaded drag near. "He's no one Yuki, nobody you don't need to be concern with." Kakashi said.

Yuki notice Kakashi's attempt to avoid the question but he didn't push it. "Fine, but we're training as soon as I get out of here old man," Yuki said as he lean back down. "Hai!" Kakashi said in a fake high tone and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yuki click his tongue when Kakashi disappeared. "Tch, dumb old man, if you won't tell me, I'll find out for myself." Yuki muttered as he close his eyes.

* * *

Jin woke up yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Hum? Where am I?" he question looking around.

"Onii-chan!" a voice cried out and he was slam by a fierce 6 years old. "Ah Rika-chan!" Jin said smiling hugging his little sister back. "Onii-chan! What happen?" Rika ask worriedly.

Rika has dark blonde hair that goes to her nape and grey eyes like her mother. Rika defiantly takes after her mother but sometimes she can burst out loud like her father and brother. She always wore a gray cat ears hat since she got it for her 6th birthday.

"I'm fine Rika-chan! But onii-chan is hungry." Jin said patting his stomach. Rika brighten when she knew that her older brother was back to normal. "Okay! I'll get okaa-san!" Rika said jumping down from Jin's bed and race out of his room.

After she left, his face straighten and he clench his hand that was on his stomach grabbing a fistful of his shirt. 'Dammit, back there…'

"Ah Jin-kun you're up!" Naruto's voice soon broke through his thoughts and Jin was capture in a bear hug. "A-Ah…Tou-san…c-can't breathe…!" Jin manages out and Naruto hurriedly drop. "Gomen Jin-kun!" Naruto said sheepishly.

Jin pounded the air back into him and wonders how his father becomes so immature when he's not at the Hokage's tower. "Um, tou-san, I pass out back there didn't I?" Jin asks. Naruto blink at his son and cock his head. "Why aren't you calling me old man? Did something hit you on the head or something?"

'I should be saying that to you!' Jin thought as flashbacks of all the time his father becomes immature.

"Yea, you did. You're overuse of chakra and traveling has caught up on you. Apparently you use much more chakra then necessary to fight against him." Naruto explain turning serious quickly.

Jin blinks in surprise and turn to look at his father. "Who is he really? The guy called Sasuke?" Jin asks. "Someone I shouldn't have trusted a long time ago." Naruto said softly and he left Jin's room.

Jin confuse at his father sudden sadness stood up and had a determine face on.

"There's something going on here and I'm going to find out what!"

* * *

Ito was just finish visiting his mother when he decided to go see Yuki. He has nothing else that he could do since Naruto gave them a few days off. As he enters Yuki's room, he could see that Yuki was sitting up looking out the window.

"Oi Yuki." Ito's simply voice brought Yuki back and Yuki stare at him. "Ito, uh hey…" Yuki muttered. Ito nodded and went to the foot of the bed. "Don't declare such a thing as not holding back." Ito said.

"I know, I'm not the stupid," Yuki retort. An awkward silence befalls them and Yuki heave in a deep sigh. "Oi Ito, can you-"

"Oi! Yuki, Ito!" Jin's voice shattered Yuki's question and he appeared on the window. "Hey!" he said waving and grinning.

"Baka! What the hell are you doing at the window you freaking monkey?!" Yuki yelled throwing a pillow. Jin caught it in time but he started to fall backward. Ito grabs him on the leg making Jin dangling in the air.

"Dammit Teme! I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to do some research!" Jin yelled.

"Research?" the two said in unison. "Yea, about that Uchiha dude and why the old man seems so sad when he hears his name!" Jin shouted. "AND WILL YOU PLEASE HELP ME UP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

Ito sigh and he pulled Jin inside and Jin stood up. "So like I was saying-"

"I was thinking the same thing." Yuki muttered and he pulled the covers back. Standing up he stare at Ito and Jin. "It's time to reveal what the adults are keeping from us. Maybe we can learn about him as well."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Ito question. Yuki nodded and turn to Ito. "I know you usually follow the rules unless it's necessary to break them, but Ito, don't you dare tell on us."

"I won't, I have nothing to do so count me in." Ito replies smirking. Jin grin and all three of them slam their fist together in the air.

"Let's go!"

--

"Hum? The library? Why the damn library?" ask Jin. "Because, there's a lot of information you can get here then anywhere, unless you have a better idea." Yuki sneer. "No, forget it let's go then!" Jin shouted and ran inside. "Better shut up before we get kick out." Ito muttered.

"Start from here, I'll look over there and Jin go look over there." Yuki said pointing at the certain areas. They spilt up and skim through the sections.

--

"Ah! Konoha's history!" Jin said quietly and opens the book up. 'Hum…the great ninja war…blah blah blah…Konoha's invasion…wait what?!' turning back a few pages, Jin stare at the page. "Almost 25 years ago, during the chuunin's exam, the sound village invaded Konoha. With devastating losses at the end, Konoha raise back in stable condition. That's all?" Jin question. 'I remember that the Sandaime died during this time…I think, but they didn't give much information about it.' Jin thought and he put the book back. "Geez, what are they really hiding?"

--

Ito was sitting on the ground skimming through the many books pile around him. "Dammit…" he curse and he close his present book and place it in another pile. 'I wonder if I should really being doing this.' Ito muses. 'If Yuki finds out who his father is, he will surely be completely taken over.' Ito sighs as he places all the books back and leans on the bookshelf.

"_Ito, your secret mission will be to protect the secret of Yuki's father, if he finds out, I'm afraid that the past will repeat itself."_

Ito recalled his secret mission given by Naruto he humph. "Easier said then done."

--

Yuki walk through the various shelves looking at the titles of each one. So many thoughts are passing through his head but his main thought is to find if Uchiha Sasuke really who he think he is. He stops at a book and opens it. 'Clans of Konoha?' Yuki question and he flip through it towards the U section.

When he turns to it, nothing about the Uchiha is known. But then he notices something. "The pages…they're torn." he whispered and he realize that the Uchihas no longer exist in Konoha. 'They erase all traces of the Uchiha clan, the books, the scrolls; they're all torn or burn. Why did they erase the Uchiha clan?' was Yuki last thought before running to find the other two.

--

"So you're guessing that my father told everyone that they should erase everything about the Uchiha clan like that? Are you sure they're not from a different village?" question Jin.

"I'm sure they're from here, if they were from another village, I would have heard about them, besides, why would Konoha want to hide everything about them anyways?" Yuki retort. "Why would they do that?" Ito asks trailing behind them.

"Beats me." Jin said shrugging his shoulders. He place his hands behind his head but Yuki suddenly stop making Jin stop. "What is it?" Jin asks. "Do you think we can-" Yuki started but Ito interrupted him.

"No."

"What?" Yuki question. "They probably erase the Uchiha for a good reason; it's not our place to go noisy around." Ito stated.

"Yea but, Ito! That Sasuke guy is an Uchiha, he's also our enemy, and we have to learn about him as much as we can." Jin complains.

"I said no, besides, Yuki your reason for finding out about the Uchiha clan is completely different then Jin's."

Yuki blink but turn his head away. "What are your reasons for helping us then?" ask Yuki.

"Like I said, I got nothing to do, now if you'll excuse me." Ito started to walk away until he completely disappeared into the crowd of people.

A few moments of silence befalls them as the sun sunk lower to the horizon.

"What is your reason anyway?" ask Jin whispering. Yuki look up at him and rub the back of his head. "I wanted to find out…since he looks like me, I thought they're maybe a chance that he's my…" Yuki stop and Jin nodded understanding.

"Alright then!" Jin said and soon grabbed Yuki's arm. "My reason is not as important as yours…well it is important to me…but I wanted to know the relationship between Uchiha and the old man!"

--

"What are we doing at my apartment?" Yuki ask. "Just open the door already! I'll tell you soon enough." Jin said grinning. "You're up to something…and it isn't good." Yuki muttered. "Just open the door!"

As soon as they reach inside, with Yuki locking the door behind him, Jin ran into the kitchen. "We came to my apartment so you can eat?!" Yuki shouted.

"No!" Jin reply after putting a cup of instant noodles in the microwave. Jin ran towards Yuki's room and motion Yuki to follow. When Yuki enter Jin close the shades and peak outside. "Okay, here's my plan, we're going to infiltrate the records room at the Hokage's tower." Jin whispered as if the walls have ears.

"What?!" Yuki shouted. Jin covered his ears and quickly shushes him.

"We're not doing something as idiotic as that!" Yuki said at a normal voice now. "But you want to find out about Uchiha Sasuke right? We just have to make sure we don't get caught, or before Ito finds out and kill us later." Jin explains.

"You're freakin insane you know that?" Yuki said. 'I knew he was thinking something bad.'

"I know, and you're freakin jerk, now are we going to do it or not?" Jin asks pleadingly. "You just want to go for the excitement." Yuki muttered. "Fine, it's not like it's the first time I've broken the rules." Yuki finally said giving in. "Yippee! Now all we have to wait is until night. Midnight maybe, then we'll break in. Let's start planning now." Jin said and Yuki rub his forehead. 'What did I get myself into?'

--

"That's your big idea?" ask Yuki. "Yea!" Jin said slurping down his ramen that he got a few minutes ago. "Since I know the area, we'll break through the Hokage's office. I've done it lots of time before so don't worry, you'll just have to wait there and maybe cast a genjutsu and I'll get the records!" Jin said.

"That's way too simple." Yuki stated. "So what, at least it's a plan right? Even if we do get caught, I'll make up a lie, and you know I'm a good liar."

"Psht, yea right, you're only useful when it matters…"

"And this matters! Do you want to find out who your father is or not?!" Jin asks.

"Fine, if we get caught, I'll let Ito kill you first. Your father may fall for your lies but not Ito." Yuki said.

"Tch, whatever. Now let's rest up and pack up our stuff!" Jin exclaim. He threw away the empty cup of ramen into a nearby trash and jump off the bed.

"It's time to reveal the secret."

* * *

As midnight settle in. The two seem like they were flying from roof to roof. As they came to a stop at the Hokage's tower, one of them motion the other to climb up using chakra while the other stay down and watch for any guardsmen.

"Oi! Yuuukiii I got it!" Jin whispered down. Yuki nodded though Jin couldn't see in the dark and started to crawl up on all fours. As he came to the window, Jin was already inside. Yuki followed.

"Jin?" Yuki whispered. "Over here!" Yuki heard a harsh whisper and he followed Jin's voice. "I found the door to the records room, you stay here just in case someone comes along. You can either hide or created a genjutsu!" Jin explains and Yuki nodded in the dark. Remembering that Jin couldn't see in the dark he replies with a short yea.

As Jin went inside, Yuki went to stand by the door. Opening it a little bit he could see faint lights down at the corridor. 'Good, the guards are heading downstairs…' Yuki muttered in his head. Closing it, he then went to look out the window.

'Konoha looks so peaceful during the night.' he thought as he looks up at the sky. Slight clouds floated by encircling the moon. What amazes him was that the clouds were like forming a circle around the moon.

The moon was shining brightly as well and a small smile graces his lips. But something caught his ears. Light footsteps…and they're heading his way.

'Someone's coming!' Yuki quickly ran to the door and peak outside. 'The lights are coming back on…who is it…wait oji-san?!' Yuki panics but he quickly calm down. He look around for a place to hide, he wondered if he should do a genjutsu but Naruto's way to close, he can sense Yuki's chakra quickly.

* * *

Naruto sigh as he wonder how he forgotten his papers at the office. It was late at night also but Hinata made him go get it because it was due in the morning. Opening the door to his office, he made his way to the desk.

"Hum…where is it?" he wondered as he rummages through his shelves. "Ah-ha! Found it!" Naruto exclaim and grab the stack of papers. As he made his move to leave, he stops and looks around. "Hum? I feel like someone been here…" he thought out loud. "Oh well, a lot of people come here every time," shrugging, he shuts the lights off and close the door locking it.

Yuki silently jump down from the ceiling sighing in relief when he felt Naruto's chakra disappearing. 'I didn't think he notice…' Yuki ponder. He then heard a door creak and in came Jin waving a file in his hand. "I think I got it, let's go!" Jin whispered and went to open the window which Yuki has close when Naruto came in.

Yuki follow erasing all traces of him and Jin from the office. They jump down with Yuki closing the window again and ran off into the night.

--

Yuki took of his shirt showing his black muscle shirt while Jin took off his jacket. Jin threw the file onto Yuki's bed and went to grab a drink. Yuki went to sit down on his bed cross-legged. He stares at the file and clench his fist.

Jin came back with two cups of water since he couldn't find anything else. He gave one to Yuki and Yuki accepted it gratefully drinking the whole thing in one gulp. Jin only stares at him but shook it away and sat across from Yuki.

Jin grabs hold of the file and look at Yuki. "You ready?" he ask. Yuki nodded and Jin opens the file. They lay it down reading it, their fingers shaking.

After a few minutes, they put away the file and look at each other. "You're sleeping on the floor." Yuki said after awhile and kick Jin off. "Ouch! Teme!" Jin shouted but he complies anyway and sat down with blankets and pillows. "We're returning the file tomorrow night, be ready." Yuki muttered before going into a restless sleep. "Yea…" Jin whispered looking up at the ceiling.

'I need to confirm it…'

--

**_He is the second son yet his leadership _**

**_knows no boundaries._**

* * *

**Done with Chapter five and please review if you may. Tell me if you guys like it or not. Once again thank you for reviewing everyone.**

**Ja ne! **


	6. Blood training

**I can't believe I finish a chapter in just one day...it usually takes me 2 days or more. Probably because it's the weekend...ah well hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"You idiots!" was the first thing that Yuki and Jin heard in the morning. "How could you break into the Hokage's tower like that?!" 'Crap…Ito!' was Jin's first thought and he looks over Yuki's bed to see an angry Ito. Yuki rub his head casually and yawn. "It was the idiot's idea." Yuki explain pointing at Jin.

"You took part of it too, so don't go blaming Jin for all of it." Ito growl. Yuki look away but then he turns to look at Ito. "What are you hiding Ito?" Yuki ask. "What? That was a random question" Ito asks with a raise brow. He knows exactly what Yuki was talking about but he doesn't want Yuki to find out.

"Are you keeping something from us?" Yuki ask. "Why would I keep something secret from you?" Ito answers with his own question. Yuki humph and stood up. "How did you find out anyway?" ask Jin fearfully. "Your dad's not that stupid Jin." Ito answered.

"So he knew I was in the room." Yuki commented. "All he wants is the file back because I'm sure you guys know enough already." Ito said. "We'll give it back… and our…?" Jin asks too scared what the punishment was. "No missions for 3 months." Ito reply.

"That's it?" Yuki question surprise. "And continuous days of training with me." Ito finally said giving them an evil eye. The two felt a chill go up their spine and shudder. Ito can be scary if he wanted to.

"Get dress and meet me at the training ground at noon," Ito said and grabs the file that was lying down on the ground. "Don't be late or the punishment will be severe."

* * *

"Here Hokage-sama, here's the file back." Ito said handing Naruto the folder. "Arigatou Ito-kun, did you tell them their punishment?" ask Naruto. "Hai." Ito said. Naruto smile at Ito while Ito silently stood there. "Gomen Ito-kun for making you take this mission. I know you don't want to lie to them." Naruto said sadly. "U-um, don't worry about it; it's to protect them anyways." Ito muttered. "Hum…you are like an older brother, dismiss Ito." "Hai."

* * *

"I swear Ito going to give us one hell of a time." Jin muttered. Yuki didn't say anything as they walk through the village. "Hum? You're awfully quiet, too quiet." Jin said. Yuki look behind him and shrug. "It's nothing, I just feel like we're forgetting something." Yuki said. Jin stops as well and scratches his head. "Now that you mention it…are we?" "Who knows?"

--

Yuki and Jin made it to the training ground on time and notice that Ito was already there. But Yuki also notice someone else was there as well. "Kakashi-sensei?" Yuki ask confuse. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" ask Jin. "I'm only here to merely watch over your training." Kakashi said and sat on a rock taking out his perverted book. "You never change do you?" Yuki grumble and turn to Ito.

"Why is our punishment is training again?" ask Jin. "I guess I was right, you guys did forget." Ito sighs rubbing his head. "Forget what?" the two both ask. "The Jounin exams…" "Is in 3 months!" Jin shouted out completing Ito's sentence. "That's why I'm here; I'm going to teach you the Kurochi's technique."

"What?!" Jin shouted out loud while Yuki only blink in surprise. "You mean…that blood whip thingy? I thought it was a blood line limit!" Yuki ask.

"It looks like that but it isn't. Since the Kurochi's been using it for many years, our body got accustom to it, that's why we have more blood them regular humans." Ito explains. "So it's possible?" Yuki ask. "Yes, for you I'm sure, but the idiot will probably get himself kill." "Hey!" Jin shouted hearing the comment.

"The Kurochi's technique is life-threatening, even for us. It's a simple step by adding chakra into your blood and controlling it in open air. The only person I know who can use this technique and it's not a Kurochi is that man we saw. Uchiha Sasuke." Ito explains.

Yuki and Jin's eyes widen and they gawk at the information. "How could he use it?" ask Yuki. "Naruto oji-san let me read the file; you guys know already that he was a traitor to this village right? My mother taught him." Ito whisper. "She did? What for?!" Jin asks.

"I have no idea, you can ask the old man for all I care." Ito said pointing at Kakashi who was too distracted to notice. "Why are you trying to teach us?" ask Yuki slowly.

"So you can be ready for the Jounin exams that time will be the perfect opportunity for _them _to come. Naruto oji-san also said that there's a high probability that the sound ninjas will do an ambush like the last time 25 years ago." Ito said.

"Oh, that's why, if the old man knew why is he going to go on with it anyways?" ask Jin. "We're going to do our own ambush, they're coming to our territory, we know the land better then anyone else, even if Uchiha use to be in Konoha, Naruto oji-san set up traps during the time he was gone."

"So he won't know what hit him!" Jin exclaimed. "It's like changing the landscape. Out with the old in with the new right?" ask Yuki. "Exactly, that's why we have more trees then before, also new training grounds have been made." Ito said.

"A plan that lasted for many years, that's a very long plan, changing the landscape of Konoha."

"Yes, now let's begin, Yuki, activate that swirling eye thingy." Ito order. "What? I thought I'm not supposed to use it!" Yuki exclaim. "That's why Kakashi's here, with his permission you can use it right Kakashi?" ask Ito raising a brow.

Kakashi look up and smile underneath his mask. "Hai," Kakashi answer and jump down from the rock. "Yuki remember what I said? That eye technique can copy any jutsu except for kekkai genkais and other special technique." Kakashi said.

"Uh right, but I could copy Ito's jutsu? Doesn't it fall into one of those special technique category?" ask Yuki. "You could say it's like the Aburame's clan jutsu or Akimichi for that matter. Something that we can't really copy. For the Kurochi it's the same…almost." Kakashi said. "Almost?" Jin asks.

"The reasons why I have so much more blood then you guys are so we don't die of blood lost so quickly, but I've hear from kaa-san that it's quite possible." Ito said.

"It's a double-edge sword." Yuki whispered. "Exactly." Ito said. "I'm sure you can do it Yuki, but like I said, the idiot will probably get himself kill." "Hey, you don't know unless we try!" Jin shouted boastfully.

"Fine, take your stance, I'll cut." Ito said. "What do you mean cut?" Jin asks. He was soon answered with Ito slashing a gash on his palm and Jin cried out. "Wha!! What you do that for!?" Jin cried holding his hand close to me. "You shouldn't have asked." Yuki said sighing and let Ito cut him. "To do our technique, you need to spill blood, like Yuki said; it's a double-edge sword." Ito reply.

Jin whimpered and Yuki shook his head. "Yuki, activate it, Jin stand back and watch." Ito commanded. Jin did as he was told his hand still bleeding as Yuki eyes turn red with three tomoe spinning around a bigger dot. Ito did a simple movement with the jutsu and Yuki could see it.

'Alright, here I go…' Yuki thought and made his arm move the way Ito did. As he concentrated and transfer chakra into his own blood, he can feel the blood moving the way his hand move.

All of a sudden it splattered around the ground and Yuki , shaking, sat down. He stare at his hand clenching it. 'Dammit.' "Good work, Jin your turn." Ito said. "Yep!" Jin exclaims and doing what Yuki was doing, he transfer chakra into his flowing blood and move it around.

He then felt a sudden pull and the blood flew away from him like a senbon needle and came straight at Ito. Ito swung his arm and the blood disappeared. 'This is the most blood I've seen and it's not even a battle…' Kakashi thought in his head as he watches them practice more.

--

An hour only past when Ito told them to stop. "What why?!" ask Jin. "Because anymore and you'll probably die. Don't forget using this jutsu have limits." Ito said. "He's right Jin; we can't push ourselves if we want to see the next day." Yuki said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I'll estimate…by the time this month is over, I'll let you guys go free, besides, I have my own training I need to do." Ito said. "True…I want to work on this technique I've been thinking about using." Yuki said smirking and soon stood up. "A new technique?!" Jin asks surprise. "Yea, let's say I got the inspiration from that Sasuke guy." Yuki answer.

--

"I'm going to go eat, you coming baka?" ask Yuki turning around. "Yea! Ichiraku's!" Jin exclaims and grabs hold of Yuki's arm and ran towards the village square. "Inspiration off of Sasuke? Interesting." Kakashi said.

Ito clicks his tongue and stood up as well. "I'm going to the hospital, if I know Yuki, he's coming back to train until he faints." Ito exclaim. "Don't worry, I'll watch over him Ito-chan!" Kakashi said ducking a rock thrown at him. "Don't call me chan!" Ito cried out and stomp away.

Ito suddenly stop and turn to look at Kakashi. "Hey old man…why did my mother taught Uchiha our technique?" ask Ito in a low voice. "Your mother was a violent woman…" Kakashi said sighing.

"Well…a solo mission was given to Sakura, Yuki's mother. She didn't come back at her due date so everyone got worried. Akira-chan went to go look for and found Sasuke instead. She also knew that Sakura was being chase by those people that place that mark on Yuki. Akira-chan told Sasuke that if she teaches Sasuke her clan jutsu, he'll have to promise her to go save Sakura." Kakashi said.

"When Akira-chan came back, she told me the whole thing. A month later Sakura came back pregnant with Yuki." Kakashi explain. He couldn't see Ito's expression as Ito spoke. "That was unexpected wasn't it?" ask Ito. "Yes, it was."

Ito started walking again and Kakashi sigh. "Ito watch yourself alright? Don't push yourself as well." Kakashi's only answer was Ito raising his hand with looking back.

--

As Kakashi disappeared from the spot and unknown person disappeared as well reappearing at the entrance of the Sound's hideout.

"Uchiha-sama, you got a visitor." a voice said. "Bring him in." was Sasuke harsh reply. As he heard the door open and close, Sasuke turn around and saw his spy that he had sent to Konoha. "Koki, you have anything?" Sasuke ask.

"It seems like they're changing the landscape. They were more trees then the previous years and new training grounds will appear. There are also some hidden traps. It seem like they're trying to ambush the ambushers." Koki reply. As Koki took off his hood and mask, it showed a boy about 15 with red hair that's widely spike everywhere and brown emotionless eyes.

"As I expected from Naruto. He doesn't want history to repeat itself again." Sasuke muttered. "Anything else?" ask Sasuke. "No not really." Koki said. "Not really?" ask Sasuke with a raise brow.

"Well…I-I got that information from the group the other day, that Haruno Yuki. It seem like his team is training for the upcoming Jounin exams. He's learning the Kurochi's technique. I almost left when they mention your name." Koki explain.

"Oh?" Sasuke question curious now. "They said that you're the only one that wasn't a Kurochi to learn their technique." Koki explain. "That's true…" Sasuke muttered as memories flash into his head.

_"Promise me you bastard, if I teach you my clan's jutsu, go save Sakura-chan, you're the only one I know who can save her." _

"Then that means…" Koki stop abruptly as Sasuke then again raise a brow. "That means?" he ask. "Ah never mind." "Koki…" Sasuke said in a dangerously low voice.

"Koki-kun you're back!" a voice cried out and Koki got tackle by no other then Saki. "Saki-san, please…" Koki said trying to get up. "Gomen Koki-kun! But I'm happy you're back!" Saki said giggling. "Ah…what a weird atmosphere, Tou-san don't tell me you're threatening Koki-kun are you?" ask Saki. "H-he isn't Saki-san!"

"You're dismiss Koki." Sasuke said. "Uh h-hai." Koki said. He turn to leave with Saki right behind him. "Koki-kun, what are you guys talking about?" ask Saki. "About our upcoming mission." Koki said feeling his heart beat calming down. Koki will admit that he's scared of the Uchiha like everyone else here except for Saki, but he will never say it out loud, or even show it in his face.

"Mission? Oh that thing we're doing in Konoha? I can't wait!" Saki said. "It's going to be dangerous you know." said Koki. "Yea but this is my first mission!" Saki said jumping up and down. Koki sigh and only nodded as he enter his room. "I have to go back to Konoha soon Saki. So I'll see you later?" Koki said.

"Yep! You'll defiantly see come back right?" Saki ask. Koki nodded his head and Saki grin. "Then ja ne Koki-kun!" Saki said and walk away. Koki smile as he restock his items.

But then a question has been roaming in his mind for a long time, so not having enough patience to wait for the answer, he went to find Suigetsu.

"Aniki." Suigetsu heard a voice behind him. Turning, he saw the red head and grin. "Sup Koki-chan! What do you need?" ask Suigetsu. "Stop calling me chan…" Koki said frowning. "Gomen!" Suigetsu said laughing. "What do you need anyway?" ask Suigetsu. "I wanted to ask you something, um…was there a girl with Uchiha-sama name uh…Haruno Sakura?" ask Koki.

Suigetsu blink and he quickly shush Koki. "You shouldn't say her name so loudly." Suigetsu said whispering. "Why?" ask Koki. "Well… it kind of became a taboo to Sasuke." Suigetsu said. "A taboo?" Koki question.

"Yea…well, Sasuke brought her to our inn one time and she's been closely protected by him. I don't know what their relationship is but she's a nice girl. Then…the day before we have to go into battle, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, Sasuke came back alone." Suigetsu said. Koki blink and a thought came to him. 'Does that mean that Haruno kid is…?'

"He's Uchiha-sama's son?!" Koki whispered out loud but Suigetsu heard it. "Who is whose son?" Suigetsu ask curious. "Ah nothing!" Koki said and scramble off to the exit of the hideout. "I'm going back to Konoha!" Koki last shouted and disappeared as Suigetsu dug his pinky into his ear. "Uh-hum." he simply said and walk down the corridor. 'He's one weird kid.'

* * *

"YUKI!"

"Shut up!"

"BUT YUKI!"

"SHUT UP BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"Shut up!"

"BUT TEME!"

"SHUT UP! HOW IS CHANGING MY NAME GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING!?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Ito shouted.

"Hai…" Jin and Yuki answered.

Ito rubbed his fingers on his forehead and stare at the two. "It's been 3 weeks already. Jin how many times do I have to tell you? Don't put so much chakra or you'll loose control of it, think of it as a magnet."

"A magnet?" Jin question. "Two magnets then?" Yuki said standing up getting where Ito was heading. "Yea two, the chakra inside your body is repelling the chakra in the blood, that's why it's been able to float." Ito said.

"But you need a negative and positive charge for it to repel each other right?" ask Jin. "Yea, but it seems like you put more chakra into the blood which is way it repels a lot more then it should be." Ito explain. "OKAY! I think I got it!" Jin shouted standing up. 'I have a feeling that he doesn't,' Ito thought sighing.

--

Koki watch from afar as the team started practicing and he concentrated on Yuki. "He does look like Uchiha-sama; he almost acts like him too…" Koki muttered. 'Look like that 25 percent of him being Uchiha-sama's son just went up by 50 percent.' Koki calculated. 'Now all I need to know if he as the sharingan.'

--

"Hey! Look! I finally got it!" Jin shouted moving the liquid between his two hands. Yuki had already finish and was now laying down taking a nap. "The baka did better then I thought." Ito said. Yuki hn and sat up yawning. "Took longer though." Yuki muttered.

Jin was dancing about while Ito and Yuki stare at him. "Okay, enough." Ito said and Jin stop. "I'm only going to warn you once so drill this into your ears." Jin nodded as Yuki got up looking at Ito.

"Only use that jutsu when you really need it, you can train using it but don't push your limits, 'cause we don't want to find a dead body the next morning." Ito explain. The two nodded and Ito continued. "Also since we only have 2 months left, don't expect me to baby-sit you guys."

"Hey, then that means…!" Jin exclaim happily. "Do anything stupid and you're dead." Yuki said. "Well, that what he means anyway." he pointed at Ito. Jin nervously laugh and nodded in understanding. "That means you too; we probably won't see each other until the Jounin exams." Ito said.

"You're leaving aren't you?" ask Yuki. Ito was silent and Jin eyes went wide. "You're what?!" Jin exclaim. "My uncle came a few days ago, he knows the Jounin exams are coming and…" Ito stop and sigh. "He wanted to train me to the next level of the Kurochi. Asako will be staying here to watch over kaa-san." Ito said.

Yuki raise a brow and knew something was up with Ito but Jin shouted before he can ask what was up. "You better come back before the Jounin exams!" Jin shouted. "Don't worry I will, and you two don't get in trouble or else." Ito said as he lean off the tree he was leaning on.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, it's still light out so I'll let you guys do whatever you want." Ito said as he walk away.

When Ito walk away Jin humph crossing his arm. "Why does it seem like he's treating us like little kids when we're the same age as him?" ask Jin. Yuki shrug. "Because he's older?" Yuki question. "He's only two days older then you!" Jin yelled out. "I don't know then!" Yuki said.

"It's because he thinks of you guys like little brothers." Kakashi all of a sudden said popping out of nowhere.

Yuki jump and clench his chest where he can feel his fast heartbeat. "Crap Kakashi-sensei! Don't scare me like that!" Yuki said. "Gomen Yuki-chan, well I just wanted to say that after you say good-bye to Ito-chan go to our usually spot." Kakashi said. "More training?" Yuki question.

"Hai,"

"Fine, don't be late then, if you are I'll hunt you down and kill you on the spot." Yuki warn. "My my Yuki-chan!" Kakashi giggle like a little girl and disappeared. "Then then…whose going to train me?!" Jin cried. "Go ask your father, or maybe Akito-sensei." Yuki explain.

Jin tched and stood up from his sitting position. "You're no fun; I guess we really won't see each other for awhile." Jin said. "Hn, yea…well I heading home, got nothing to do." Yuki said leaving. "Alright then! I'm going ask the old man to see if he can train me!" and with that they both disappeared from the training grounds.

* * *

As Yuki enter his room, he took off his scarf and his shirt showing his net undershirt. Rubbing his neck where the marks currently stop he turn to look at his picture on the desk. It was of him and his mother at the Cherry blossom festival.

He felt a smile grace his lips when a sudden chakra enter his senses. Grabbing a high collar jacket to hide his marks he open the balcony window. He sure of it, there was someone lurking about. "Who's there!?" he cried out in a deathly tone.

Koki shudder at how his voice was almost the exact tone as Sasuke when he was angry. Having no choice to show himself, he took everything that showed he was from the sound village and place it inside his bag.

Stepping out of the shadows was a boy with red hair and brown eyes. Yuki glare at him but he didn't notice Koki shaking from his glare. 'Now it's 70 percent'

"Who are you…?" Yuki growl. "The name is Kajito, I was just walking by and I just notice that you look like someone I know." Koki said making up a lie quickly. "That isn't a good excuse for you to spy on me." Yuki said.

"Aha, your markings caught my…" Koki got cut off when Yuki glared at him and Koki shut his mouth. "Gomen…" Koki said stepping back. "I'm done talking to you. Leave." Yuki simply said and close the window in Koki's face. 'It just went up to 95 percent,' Koki muttered and disappeared.

--

'Damn, someone saw my marks…' Yuki muse and he lay down onto his bed. "Whoever that Kajito guy is doesn't seem right." Yuki muttered while falling asleep.

* * *

"Asako." when hearing her name, Asako turn around to see Yuki. Waving she bounded over to him and grin. "Hai?" she ask. "I wanted to ask you something." Yuki said. "Go ahead." Asako said walking besides him. They were just done seeing Ito off with Hiroshi(I mess up his name so, it was suppose to be Hiroshi instead of Keitaro.), Asako and Ito's uncle and Yuki ran up to catch up with Asako. "Is there something wrong with Ito?" he ask.

Asako blink as the memory of Ito making her promise not to tell anyone. "Gomen Yuki but no." Asako said smiling. "You sure? It seems like his stamina gotten weaker." Yuki noted. "Really? I think he was just training too much." Asako said. Yuki was convince but he shrug it off and nodded. "Alright, then, if you say so. Well see ya I'm going to see Kakashi-sensei." Yuki said waving off. Asako nodded and wave back as Yuki disappeared. "Gomen," Asako whispered. 'Please be alright aniki, don't end up like kaa-san.'

--

Yuki was surprise to see that Kakashi-sensei was there before him. "You're here early." Yuki stated.

"It's because of your warning the yesterday." Kakashi said grinning under his damn mask. 'I will find out what's under that mask!' Yuki thought as he glared at Kakashi. "Since you're here, let's go then." Kakashi said closing his book.

As they walk Yuki was in deep thought and he decided to tell Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, remember when I said that I'm going to make a new jutsu?" Yuki ask. "Yea, you also said it was inspire by Sasuke."

"He was your former student right? Is that how he knows how to conduct electricity like the chidori?" ask Yuki.

"Yes he was, but he made that jutsu on his own. The Chidori nagashi." Kakashi said.

"If it's possible for him to conduct electricity down his sword, will it be possible if I can on my entire right arm?" Yuki ask. "Yes…I think it's possible." Kakashi said putting his finger on his chin. "Why?"

"You'll see." Yuki said smirking and walk ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi stop walking and watch Yuki back and smile sadly. 'You're growing stronger, you're going to suppress your dad, I know it. Maybe save him too.'

--

**_He stare at the clouds, white like his name._**

* * *

**And I'm done, now I must go before my dad yells at me. He's doing that right now. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ja ne.  
**


	7. Their eyes

**Well here's chapter seven so please review, I will appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who did! **

* * *

"Oi Yuki!" a voice cried out. Yuki immediately recognize it as Jin and groan. 'What does the idiot want now?' he thought rubbing his forehead. He got out of bed and stare down at Jin from his balcony.

"What the hell do you want?!" Yuki shouted.

"That's the first thing you say to me since we haven't seen each other for 2 months?" ask Jin crying fake tears. "Shut up baka." Yuki said flatly. "Fine, be that way! Consider us over!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Yuki shouted already tried from arguing with the boy. "Yuki! Taiyou-chan's at the gate!" Jin said having a grin on his face. Yuki twitch angrily but his anger stop short when he heard about Taiyou. "Why is she at the gate?" ask Yuki curious.

"For the Jounin exams duh! And they call me the stupid one." Jin said crossing his arm. "You shut up." Yuki growl out as he went to change.

--

"Hey! Taiyou-chan! Hikari-chan!" Jin waves his hands as Yuki trail after him with a scowl on his face. "Ah Jin-kun, Yuki-san." Hikari said smiling. "Sup you guys!" Taiyou said grinning. "What got you all happy this morning?" Yuki ask raising a brow. "Nothing." Taiyou muttered.

"And you're not going to say hi to me? I'm hurt now." a voice reply behind the girls. "It's you…" Jin instantly growl out. "Why nice to see you again, ah where is the cursed blood?" it was Kurakara Takashi grinning almost mischievously but Yuki glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jin asks. "I'm their third teammate, I've always been." Takashi said stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What?!" Yuki immediately punch Jin on the head. "Don't yell so loudly baka!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving to explore this village. It better be a good place." Takashi said walking away. "Why you…" Jin growl.

"Thanks, he was getting on my nerves." a new voice soon came in. Everyone turn to see a girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes. "My name is Sakura, nice to meet you." she said. Yuki stood shock for a moment before shaking her outstretch hand.

"Haruno Yuki…" he said. "This is Uzumaki Jin." "Nice to meet you! We came from the same village as Taiyou-san, Hikari-san, and Takashi-san." the girl name Sakura said and she soon pointed to her two teammates. "This is Koki-kun, and big guy over there is Ein nii-chan." Sakura said.

When Yuki look at Koki, he felt like he met him from somewhere, heck he felt like he met all three of them from somewhere. "Oh this is our sensei Seiji-sensei, he's not that talkative but it's alright." Sakura said smiling.

'His chakra is familiar, almost like that Uchiha…' Yuki wonder staring hard at 'Seiji'. Seiji notice and he only stare back. "Oi so you guys have anywhere to stay?" ask Jin. "Yea, Hokage-sama are booking a room at the resort, we should be fine." Taiyou said.

"Alright then because Yuki and I have someplace we need to go."

"We do?" Yuki said breaking his staring contest with Seiji.

"Yea!" Jin said grinning.

"It better not be something stupid or something that will get us killed." Yuki mutter.

"It won't…I think."

"I'm not going then." Yuki said crossing his arm and started walking away.

"What why?" Jin came bounding up to him and drag him back to the entrance.

"Because I said so, besides where is this place you're taking me?" Yuki ask. Jin lean in and whisper in his ear and Yuki's eyes widen in shock. "What?!" Yuki yelled.

"Didn't you burst out the last time?" Jin asks covering his ears. "Whatever but I didn't know that place exist!" Yuki said. "Well it does. If the clan use to be here, why not their houses?" Jin asks shrugging his shoulders.

"What are you two talking about?" Taiyou ask raising a brow. "None of your concern. Forget it Jin, I'm going to train, besides Ito is suppose to come back tomorrow." Yuki said once again attempting to walk away.

"That's why it's the perfect chance!" Jin said once again dragging Yuki back. They both heard somebody sigh and turn to see 'Sakura'. "Tell, what is this place you're going to?" she asks. "Should we tell them?" ask Jin.

"Why are you asking me!? You should know the answer." Yuki said. "Okay! We're going to the Uchiha estate!" Jin blurted. Yuki turn around and kick up making him fly a few feet. "I didn't mean that answer! I mean the other one!" Yuki shouted. "Oh…" Jin mumble sitting up checking for any broken bones.

"I swear you're practically saying kill me now." Yuki said clenching his fist. "THE Uchi" Sakura didn't get to finish when Jin cover her mouth quickly. "Apparently it's suppose to be a secret." the dude name Ein said.

"It is if the adults find out what we're up to, they'll lock us up until we promise them not to go there." Jin whispered.

"Whose the we?" Yuki growl. "All of us! Since they found out," "And whose fault was that?" "Shut up, but promise you guys can't tell nobody alright? Especially you Seiji-sensei!" Jin said turning to Seiji.

Seiji was surprise when the blonde kid said the Uchiha estate, and then somehow was reminded how Sakura acted with Yuki's outburst and kick. The so call teacher Seiji is really Uchiha Sasuke in disguise. Suigetsu was Ein; Koki was himself, and Saki, Sakura.

He wonders himself why Saki had chosen that name but ignore it nonetheless. He sighs at the blonde and nodded his head. Jin started jumping into the air and grin like a maniac.

"Ignore him, it'll pass." Yuki said. Everyone only stare weirdly at Jin as he finish his little 'dance' and grin at Yuki. "Why are you giving me a weird look?" Yuki ask backing away.

"Teme don't force me." Jin said slowly stalking Yuki. "Baka, I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuki said not liking where this was going. "I know your weakness, don't make me use it." Jin said his grin getting wider.

Yuki soon was behind 'Seiji' or Sasuke and glare at Jin. "Come any closer and I'll swear I'll chidori your ass." Yuki warn.

Jin stops short and whines. "You just ruin the fun 'cause I know that you'll really do that."

"What is his weakness anyways?" ask Taiyou.

"Oh he's-"

"Don't you dare tell?"

"Then come!"

"No!"

"Fine he's-"

"Jin!"

"Come!"

"No!"

"You don't come I'll tell everyone! I'll blurt it out to the entire world."

"You're blackmailing me aren't ya?" Yuki growl. "Yep!" Jin said happily.

Yuki then charge at him and Jin cry as he was soon chase. Jin quickly hides behind Taiyou as Yuki try to get him. "Poke him in the stomach." Jin whisper into Taiyou's ear. "Eh? Like this." Taiyou said and quickly poke Yuki. "Oof…" Yuki grab his stomach and cover his face.

Taiyou confuse walk towards Yuki and look at his face. Yuki face was red and he looks like he was holding something back. "Ah! You're ticklish!" Taiyou said smiling. "Hehe!" Jin only laughs and Yuki glare at Jin. "Hey I didn't say anything, Taiyou-chan figure it out."

"Well how is that a weakness? I mean some people are ticklish; others aren't." 'Sakura' Saki said. "I mean my tou-san he's also-" "Sakura." Sasuke soon warn. "Ah gomen Seiji-sensei!" Saki said. 'Ein' Suigetsu has to choke back a laughter and Seiji only glared at him. Koki confuse stare at Saki. "Your tou-san's ticklish?" Koki stated. Saki nodded her head. 'Weird...to know that Uchiha-sama's ticklish...'

"Whatever…now you guys know I don't have to come with you." Yuki said started walking away. Taiyou and Jin look at each other and nodded. Jin motion for the others to come closer and he all whisper something in their ear.

"Ready? Get him!" Jin shouted. When Yuki heard it, he knew what that meant and started running, jumping from roof to roof.

--

'Damn them! Why am I being chase?! I'm usually chasing Jin around trying to kill him!' Yuki then shook his head. "Can't think right now, let instincts take over…but if I let that happen…I might actually kill someone…Shit!" Yuki cried out,

"Damn Yuki-kun's fast…" Saki said chasing after the said boy. "Why did he curse?" Taiyou question. "Duh, he's being chase!" Suigetsu. 'Why are we playing with the enemy?' Koki wonder. 'Why am I doing this again?' Sasuke wonder as well and stop.

"Seiji-sensei?" Saki asks. "We don't have time for this, let's go." Sasuke said. "But Seiji-sensei! Catch him then! I know you're fast." Saki whine pointing at Yuki's back. "Tch." "Please?" Saki asks giving him the puppy eyes. Sasuke curse and he look away.

"Whatever." he said right before disappearing.

--

Yuki soon felt someone coming right next to him and he almost trip as he saw 'Seiji' Sasuke. Acting on instincts he jumps to the side, landing on the other side of the building and running back. 'He's fast…but a bit slow.' Sasuke calculated.

'Who the hell is he?' thought Yuki as he look back. "Ah shit!" and Yuki speed up. Sasuke was right behind him and right now he doesn't really need someone like him tickling him or what not.

"Yo Yuki-chan!"

"Whaaa!"

"Whoa!"

_Bang Crash_

"…" Sasuke stare at the scene in front of him with a blank expression as he halted to a stop. Yuki had cake all over him and was scowling at the men in front of him.

'Kakashi-sensei…' Sasuke realize as he step back. "Ha good job Seiji-sensei!" Jin said as he landed next to him.

"Kakashi…why did you suddenly appear in front of me?" ask Yuki. "Cause I knew you were running from them and I thought it'll be fun!" Kakashi said. "Whatever old man!" Yuki shouted standing up shaking the cake off of him. "Why do you have cake anyways?"

"Oh don't tell me you have forgotten your own birthday! It's tomorrow." Kakashi said. Yuki froze and realize that he did forgotten and mentally slap himself. "Hey that means Ito's was yesterday!" Jin said.

"Ito-kun's birthday was yesterday?" Hikari ask. "Yea! But I wonder why Asako-chan didn't throw a celebration…" Jin mumbles.

"She was probably training and forgotten about it as well." Kakashi stated. Yuki just started walking away pushing past the group. "Hey! Where you going?" Jin asks.

"Home!" Yuki yelled. "He's piss." Jin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hum? Why?" Saki asks.

"He never liked to celebrate his birthday and maybe because we've been chasing him the whole time." Jin said. "Let's go, I have enough of these games." Sasuke said and he started walking towards the resort.

"Ah well see ya Jin-kun!" Saki said. "Uh yea, see you later." Taiyou said. "See ya kid." Suigetsu lightly bonk him on the head. "Ja Jin-kun." Hikari whispered while following everyone else. Koki nodded to him and disappeared.

--

"Um…U-Uchiha-san…" Taiyou whispered when they were a good distance away from everyone. Sasuke stop and glare at the girl. Taiyou step back but held her ground. "Yuki-kun, he looks like you doesn't he?" Taiyou cautiously ask.

"Do not bring him up; don't forget why you're here. Disobey me and I will destroy your village." Sasuke warn as Taiyou step back but Hikari held onto her. 'Don't worry…everything will be fine…' Hikari whispered gently. But Taiyou can sense that she's worry as well. Taiyou grab her hand and they held on like they did when they were kids.

--

"Yuki you done?" Jin shouted pounding on the door. Yuki open his bedroom door and glare at Jin. "What? Come on Yuki, you're birthday not until tomorrow! Let's go to the estate." Jin said giving Yuki the puppy dog face.

"Don't you dare start!" Yuki growl. "Then come on!" Jin said he said grabbing hold of Yuki and dragging him out. Yuki had worn his high collar jacket since coming out of the shower. Yuki sigh he really didn't want to but he can't help this growing curiosity that maybe he can really find out who his father is.

Silently zipping up his jacket, he follow Jin to a secluded spot of Konoha.

"This is the Uchiha estate?" Yuki ask. "Yea, there are guards patrolling around the clock, but they're hidden." Jin explain. "Then…how are we suppose to get in?" ask Yuki. "I thought you didn't want to come?" ask Jin. "I've change my mind." he simply stated and lean on the trees that they were observing from.

"That place…it has a sad atmosphere." Yuki whispered. "Huh? You said something?" ask Jin. "Nothing, now mister genius, how are we going to get in?"

"I've check the place many times before, they're a route that the guards don't watch at all. When I went to check, it lead to a backyard to some house." Jin said motioning Yuki to follow. Yuki did and they arrive to a wall.

"The guards don't check this place at all?" Yuki question. "Yea, they think that us kids don't know anything about it, but I found out when we went to the Hokage's tower that night."

"You went to check something else besides Uchiha Sasuke?" Yuki ask surprise. "Yea, it talks about this estate…and…"

"And?"

"Nothing, now let's just climb over and we'll be in!" Jin said jumping over.

When Yuki was on top of the wall, Jin jump down to the other side but he soon let out a yelp. "What?" Yuki ask. He look up and saw something surprising. "Seiji-san?"

"What are you doing here?!" Jin loudly whisper.

"I thought you guys will be coming here." Sasuke said watching them as Yuki got down from the wall.

"Go figure." Yuki muttered jumping next to Jin. "Again I ask…What are you doing here?!" Jin said.

"Go home, if the Hokage said this place is forbidden, then it's forbidden." Sasuke said glaring at them.

"If the Hokage said it's forbidden, then it means that he's hiding something." Yuki retort.

"Besides, why are you the one telling us? I thought you were a guard at first but I realize you're not from this village anyways." Jin said. "You want me to get a guard?" Sasuke question.

"Do you really think we want you too? It also seem like you're hiding something as well." Yuki reply crossing his arms now.

"There are things here that you would not like to see, as many of it hasn't been buried away."

"Try us."

"U-Um…Yuki…I all of a sudden have a bad feeling." Jin reply meekly tugging on Yuki's sleeve. "What? You drag me here and now you want to go home?"

"Did I say that I want to go home? I said I have a bad feeling, mostly coming from that room…" Jin retort pointing at a darken window.

'That's where…!' Sasuke said in his mind and stare at the room as well. The room where Itachi kill his parents. It still haunts him even after all these years.

"Let's check it out then." Yuki said. "Don't go in there…or else…" Sasuke warn. "Else what? Why do you care anyways, this isn't your village, and it certainly not your place is it?" Yuki question. 'There's defiantly something up.'

Yuki started walking towards the room. Stepping onto the platform, he reach out his hand to grab the handle. He have to admit he doesn't like this feeling either but he knows the feeling won't go away until he know what it is.

As soon as he touch the handle, something viselike grab his wrist. He look up to see a glaring Sasuke, Seiji in his eyes. He reacted by glaring back but that proves grave as the markings all of a sudden squirm underneath the jacket. Yuki wince and made a motion to grab his neck without realizing that Sasuke was watching his movements.

Sasuke soon saw curse like markings all over Yuki's neck and he immediately let go. Yuki look up to see a surprise face and realize that Sasuke had seen his markings. But he took advantage of it and open the door hurriedly.

"Hey!" Sasuke cried out grabbing the collar of Yuki's jacket. The moment Yuki step into the room, pictures flash into his mind and he widen his eyes. The next thing he knew that he was laying on his back, Sasuke already close the doors and was looking at him. He could also hear Jin's voice calling him.

"I think you threw him too hard!" Jin yelled out. "I'm alright Jin, it's not him…" Yuki said. "Let's go"

"Haruno Yuki, Uzumaki Jin, what are you two doing here?" a new voice enter. The two look up to see a five member team anbu guards.

"And who may you be?" another ask Sasuke. "Seiji from Tenpi no kuni." Sasuke answer slightly bowing his head.

"You two are coming with us, I think your father would like to hear about this." the captain said. Jin bow his head shamelessly while Yuki once again clutch his neck.

"Are you hurting Haruno-san?" a female voice spoke. Yuki look up to see a birdlike mask on a female body and figure that she was the one that ask. "I'm fine, we'll take any punishment." Yuki muttered releasing his hold.

The five anbus gather them up and escorted them to the Hokage's tower. Sasuke stand behind them with someone behind him and someone in front of him as well. Passing the many broken stores and houses, he clench his fist as memories resurface into his mind.

--

As they enter the office, they could hear voices coming from inside. Entering they saw Jin's mom and dad. " Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama. I'm guessing you guys already know what happen." the captain said.

"Hai," Hinata said worriedly looking at Jin and Yuki. Naruto turn to look at Sasuke and nodded his head. "You must be the supervisor for the Tenpi's chuunins?" he ask. Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto sigh. "So can I ask why were you at the estate?"

"I heard they were going to the estate, so I thought that I should stop them. Since I know that you have erase their existence." Sasuke said. "Ah, I forgot that Hinodekage knows about that. AND I'm certain you two as well." Naruto saying the last part to the two boys. Jin try smiling but it didn't work and Yuki only look away rubbing his neck.

He hasn't been listening at all, the marks were squirming again, and he doesn't know why. Without realizing it, he started scratching it peeling the skin away until he started bleeding.

"ki…Yuki…!" he heard a voice and he finally snap out of it when Sasuke took his hand away. His face showed confusion but then he felt something wet and hot on his neck. "Yuki-kun! You're bleeding!" Hinata said worriedly rushing over.

Sasuke slowly let go of the boy's hand and Yuki look down to see the top part of his hand covered in blood. Naruto dismiss the five anbus and rush over as well. Hinata took his jacket off and blood cover only his neck and parts of his shoulder.

"That's all done by scratching?" Jin question. "Jin-kun please." Hinata said. "Gomen kaa-san."

Sasuke can see the marks now. It covers Yuki's entire right half and he knew that it wasn't like Orochimaru's curse mark but similar. "We need you to get clean off Yuki-kun, it seems like your marks are spreading faster too." Hinata whispered.

"Seiji-san, I would like it if you do us a favor." Naruto all of a sudden said. "I already know that you know about Yuki's marks, and I would like it if you keep it a secret. Only a few people know about him in this state."

Sasuke silently nodded staring at Yuki himself. "Can you take him home and clean him off? I would like it if you watch him as well, just for tonight." Naruto ask. "What?" Sasuke ask surprise. "Why would you let me take care of him?"

"I don't really know to tell you the truth, maybe I just know that I can trust you." Naruto said grinning. "Are you alright with that Yuki?" Yuki stare at the two adults and only nodded grabbing his jacket and holding it close.

"It's fine," Yuki reply emotionlessly. "He's back to his robot state again." Jin whispered sadly. "Robot state?" Sasuke question.

"When he's in robot state, he doesn't know what's happening around him, he just do whatever we tell him to do. Tsunade baa-chan probably said it's because he was traumatize of a vision or memory he saw earlier. But Yuki can also get himself hurt like he just did." Naruto explain.

"Yea like a few years ago he almost fell of the Hokage Mountains, if Shikamaru oji-san wasn't there to cloud watch, Yuki could've died!" Jin explain. "What was he doing up there anyways?" ask Sasuke.

"A kid who hate Yuki since the academy caught him while he was in his robot state. He was confused at first so he try testing it but telling Yuki to go jump off a cliff. I beat up that kid right after." Jin growl. "So you understand right?" ask Naruto.

"Yea, I understand." Sasuke said nodding his head. "I'll send Jin to inform your chuunins that you're staying with Yuki, oh yea here!" Naruto walk over behind his desk and grab a grocery bag. Giving it to Sasuke he found it that it was mix with tomatoes and ramen.

'He never change, despite his age.' "What this?" Sasuke ask. "Yuki's food supply! He always forget to go buy food." Naruto said grinning. Sasuke sweat drop and carried the bag in one hand and grab Yuki's shoulder on the other. "Come on kid." Sasuke muttered leading him out.

--

As soon as they disappeared into the city lights, Jin turn to his parents with anxiety building up. "Tou-san, Kaa-san." Jin started. The two turn and stare questioningly at him. "Why did you keep the Uchiha clan a secret? Why erase it?" Jin ask.

Naruto sigh and rub his head. "You don't need to know, it's something in the past." Naruto waving his hand trying to dismiss the idea. "No! Tell me please! What are you really hiding tou-san?!" Jin ask. "Jin-kun…" Hinata started but Jin ignore her.

Naruto stare hard at his son and Jin heart beated faster. "You should already know Jin." Naruto said. "What about? The two traitors of the Uchiha clan or the massacre?!" Jin yelled.

Naruto eyes widen and he grab Jin by the shoulders. "How do you know about the massacre?!" Naruto ask. "I read it before I grab Uchiha Sasuke's file." Jin admitted.

"Jin-kun, you know you're not supposed to go in there!" Hinata said stepping towards her son as well. "Please tell me," Jin whispered. The two look at each other then Naruto sigh.

"It's true, Uchiha Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan." Naruto said. "Why?" Jin question. "That we do not know, now will you stop trying to look for information for the Uchiha clan? I think you got all of it." Naruto said.

"Now, I didn't. Can you answer my last question? Promise me that you won't lie." Jin ask. Naruto nodded his head and Jin heave a breathe. "Is Uchiha Sasuke really Yuki's father?"

A tense silence befalls them and Jin hold back a sigh knowing the answer already. "You really think that it won't be obvious? I mean, Yuki looks like him except for his eyes but yea look likes him!" Jin commented.

"But though they are kind of the same, like they're both brooding, arrogant, not to mention a teme, but…" "Enough already Jin!" Naruto said rubbing his head.

"To tell you the truth…he is." Naruto reply finally. "Hah! I knew it!" Jin boost. "Just go home already Jin!" Naruto yelled. "Hai hai, but you know…" Jin started stopping at the doorway. "Yuki probably knows already, he just wants to confirm it." Jin whispered. "You can't keep his father away from him forever old man!"

--

They heard his shout and Naruto sigh sadly. Hinata went to hug him and he gratefully hug her back. "Was it a good idea to send him?" Hinata ask. "I'm sure, this is probably the only thing I could trust him with." Naruto said and he yawn tiredly. "Come on Hinata-chan, let's go to sleep so we can throw a surprise party for Yuki!" Naruto said happily bouncing to the door.

Hinata giggle and clasp her hand around his. "Let's just hope Yuki-kun doesn't kick us out like last time."

--

As Sasuke brought Yuki to his apartment, he stare at the cleanliness of it. When he first turn on the light, he saw a small kitchen to his left. In his front was the living room with two couches facing each other and a table in the middle. To his right was a closet and two more doors. The left wall had two doors and he wondered why so many room in one apartment.

He figure out that the first door was the closet so he place his and Yuki's shoes in there. Setting the bag onto the kitchen counter, he turn to look at Yuki. 'I should just leave right now…' Sasuke consider but looking at Yuki's state right now made him feel guilty. A little bit.

He went to go check the doors, going to the middle door, he found out this was the bathroom. The last door lead to Yuki's room which Yuki went into and shut the door. Sasuke left him there and he went to check the other doors.

The door across from Yuki was another closet but it was fill with weapons, bombs, seals, scrolls and books. Closing it he went for the last door. Before he can even open it, something grab his hand. He turn to see Yuki thinking that he got out of his robot state, Sasuke let go.

He figure out later that Yuki was still in his state. "Don't…don't go in there." Yuki whispered. Sasuke only nodded and realize that Yuki was still covered in blood.

"Can you clean yourself off?" Sasuke ask. Yuki only stare at him and Sasuke sigh running a hand through his hair. "Go take of your shirt." Sasuke order and he went into the kitchen. Finding a towel, he wet it and walk over to Yuki again who was now bare chested.

"Here." Sasuke thrust the towel to him. "You're not a little kid anymore, whatever vision got you traumatize it can't be as bad as what I experience."

A loud bang turn Sasuke's attention to the door and he walk over to it. "Seiji-sensei! Are you in there?" he heard Saki's voice and knew it was her and everybody else.

Opening the door, Saki step in with Suigetsu, Koki, Taiyou and Hikari. "I heard from Jin that you're here! Ah what happen to him?" Saki ask looking at Yuki. "Yuki-kun!" Taiyou cried and Hikari gasp running after her as Taiyou went to check Yuki's state.

"What happen to him?" Taiyou ask. "He's in his robot state, he doesn't know whats happening around him but he certainly is obedient." Sasuke explain. "Here." deciding to give the cleaning duty to Taiyou, he went to go sit on the couch as Taiyou stare at the cloth. "Clean the blood off of him."

"Y-yea…" Taiyou whispered and Hikari place a reassuring hand on her. Taiyou smiled and started washing Yuki. "These marks…are they his tattoo or something?" ask Taiyou.

"You could say that." Sasuke reply and he look over at Koki whose was about to talk. He glare telling him not to say anything and Koki did. "Well he got some pretty interesting tattoo." Suigetsu remark.

He recognize these marks. The boy was cover in them when he stop Juugo he recall.

After Yuki got clean up, Sasuke told him to put on his shirt again and Yuki did. He soon kick the others out.

"What why?" ask Saki looking pleadingly at Sasuke. "Please Saki, just go back, the kid going to have a fit when he finds us all here in the next morning." Sasuke muttered. "He really does has anger issue like a certain someone." Suigetsu said looking at Sasuke. "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke glare noticing Suigetsu look.

Koki notice as well and was then again put in deep thought. 'So does that mean the kid really is Uchiha-sama's son? Does Suigetsu nii-san suspects as well?'

"Nothing! Let's go kids." Suigetsu said and he drag Saki with the others following.

Sasuke clench his teeth and almost slam the door. Turing to Yuki, he fully glare at him. Yuki still in his robot state didn't react at all and only stare back. "I hate your eyes you know, remind me so much about her." Sasuke said almost sadly but mostly angrily.

'I wonder what happen to Sakura…' Sasuke wondered as he grab Yuki by the arm. "Come on, you're going to bed."

"I can't sleep…" Yuki said a few moments later sitting up on his bed. Sasuke was leaning on the wall opposite of him and sigh.

"Why can't you? It's easy." "Somebody's…here." Yuki whispered staring blankly at Sasuke almost fearfully.

"They say you'll do anything while in robot state…how do you even get out of it?" Sasuke question out loud. Yuki only stare and Sasuke sigh knowing that he won't get an answer.

Then an idea pop into his head and hope that it work. Walking over to Yuki, he poke Yuki in the stomach. He soon got a reaction from Yuki who quickly grab his side and lean over falling off the bed.

A few minutes past and Sasuke thought that Yuki had lost consciousness. He was about to check when an outburst made him fall back.

"Who the hell poke me?!" Yuki growl grabbing hold of the bed sheets. He saw Sasuke or Seiji and narrow his eyes. Then his face turn to confusion. "Why am I in my room? What are you doing here? And what are these bandages?" Yuki ask.

"You sure ask a lot of questions…" Sasuke whispered. "You were in your so call robot state." Sasuke said. Yuki stayed quiet and nodded. "Again?" he whispered and stood up. "Well…am fine now, you can leave." Yuki muttered. Sasuke only nodded and did but something caught his eyes.

He walk over and saw a picture. It was the same picture that Yuki was looking at when he met Kajito. "You look happy there." Sasuke murmured. 'So does she…'

"U-Uh yea…" Yuki whispered. "What time is it anyways?" "3 in the morning." Sasuke said. "What really?!" Yuki shouted and turn to look at his clock. "It is…"

"Well…just stay here or whatever, it's late anyways…" Yuki muttered. "You sure?" Sasuke question. "Yea I'm sure." Yuki look at him from the side. He soon cock his head and Sasuke raise a brow. "What?" Yuki shook his head and wave it off. "It's nothing. You can sleep in the living room, I can go get some blankets and pillows." Yuki said.

Sasuke only nodded and walk out of Yuki's room sitting on the closest couch. When Yuki came out and drop the stuff on the couch and made a move to go back to his room.

"Hey kid," "Hum?" "What did you see that time?" Sasuke ask. Yuki froze and slightly shook. "I-I dunno what I saw…" "Tell me." Sasuke said. If he was right, Yuki probably saw the massacre.

When Sasuke grab Yuki that one time at the estate, he felt Yuki tense up and was frozen. Right after that Yuki was in his robot state.

"A little boy…he look like that Uchiha Sasuke guy but he was probably 6 or 7...he was running through those walls. When he enter that room…he saw a boy no older then 12 or 13 and two bodies on the ground…" Yuki said deciding to tell him. He felt much better after talking to someone but he can't shake off the feeling. The feeling of being right there experiencing it himself.

"I think…" Yuki started. "The boy called the older one nii-san." Yuki turn to look at Sasuke was surprise to see a hurt expression. "What's wrong with you?" he ask. Sasuke shook it off and motion Yuki to sleep.

"Whatever…" Yuki whispered and turn to go in until Sasuke stop him once again. "Do you know who those two were?" Sasuke ask. "I have a feeling that I do…" Yuki said and left.

'I guess I was right…' Sasuke said in his head before laying down on the couch.

--

As an hour past, Sasuke could feel Yuki asleep and he sat up. Curiosity got the best of him as he walk over to the door he couldn't open. Yuki didn't want him to go in there so he knew it must be something important.

Opening the door, he can smell a faint scent. Turning on the lights after closing the door behind him, he can see the room. There was a queen size bed in the middle, a drawer to his right, a closet on the entire left wall and the other side has a desk, a window and some pictures.

Looking at the pictures he realize who's room he was in. "This is Sakura's room…" he whispered and now know the faint scent was the scent of sweet strawberries.

--

**_As the sun raises, so does she. But will she_**

**_disappear like when the sun sets?_**

* * *

**Yea...and I'm done with ch.7. Please review too so I know if I should continued this. **

**And if you guys want to know who the quotes represent at the end come look at my profile. Though it should be easy to figure out by their names...well Ja ne! **


	8. The Living Nightmare

**I think I rush through this...oh well, hope you enjoy and reviews appreciated! **

* * *

Yuki woke up to the sound of screaming and whatnot and he groan. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 10:00 'o clock in the morning.

Sitting up he walk towards his bedroom door and peak outside. What he saw scared him and he slam it close. 'What are they doing here?!' he cried inside his mind. He was soon thrown towards the other side of the wall when Jin burst in. "Happy birthday teme!" Jin shouted with his arms wide open.

Yuki got up from his position and stared hard at the blonde hair boy. "What are you doing way over there?" Jin asks cocking his head. Next to him peak in Rika, Taiyou, and Midori. "Yuki-kun!" Midori cried and ran over to him hugging him.

"Midori…get off." Yuki growl out. Right now he's not in the mood still wondering why the heck everyone was over at his house. "But Yuki-kun! It's your birthday, don't be so down!" Midori said pulling on him.

Yuki pull his arm away and glared at the wall. Midori only pouted and look over to Jin. Jin sighs nodding his head. "Yuki stop being an ass and come out. Everybody waiting for you."

"Yuki-kun…I don't really know why you hate your birthday so much, but don't become a hermit because of it." Taiyou said. Yuki slowly turn his head and glared and Taiyou only sigh. "Besides, you're out number." Taiyou pointed out. "Hai! Come on Yuki-chan!" Rika said hopping over to Yuki.

Yuki grumble something before he felt like he was being lifted off the ground. "Wha-! Let me go Chouji oji-san!" Yuki cried out. "Do you really think my father will let you go that easily? And be grateful we brought good food over!" a voice yelled out. Yuki turn to see Akimichi Arata.

Arata as usual had a bag of chips but he was grinning widely. "Yuki-kun, like Taiyou-san said you don't want to be a hermit." Chouji said smiling. Chouji hasn't changed a bit, except maybe got bigger. When Chouji finally drop Yuki, he was on the couch and he look up.

Everyone was grinning at him and he can see that almost everyone had come. Inuzuka Kiba with his daughter and son, Kyo and Chihiro. Hinata, Naruto, Shino with his son Daichi, then there's Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Isamu his son, the senseis, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, and Yuki finally notice Ito as well.

"You came back…" Yuki stated flatly. He also noted the bandage on Ito's right cheek and around his neck. Ito also had bruising over his right arm and his left arm was bandage up. "You look like you came back from hell."

Ito sighs and stared at Yuki. "I probably did." he simply stated but he smirk. "Are you going to try to kick us out like last time Yuki?" ask Asako who appeared behind Ito. Yuki grimace and stare at everyone around the room. "Like Taiyou-san said, you're out number." Eiji said after smirking at him. Yuki glared at him and scowl. "Why must you guys make it so hard for me?" Yuki question rubbing his head.

"We're making it hard for you? You're making it hard for us, you and your stubborn ass." Shiro commented. Ino immediately hit him on the head and Shiro scowl. "Language Shiro, there's little kids here." "Hai kaa-san…" Shiro mumble rubbing his head. "We're little kids? Are we little kids Rika?" ask Hoshiko. "We're the youngest…" Rika told her cousin whispering. "Geez…that sucks." Hoshiko muttered.

"Oi oi! Since Yuki's awake, let's celebrate!!" Naruto shouted out loud and everyone cheered. Yuki only shook his head but his small smile went unnoticed among the group.

--

As the evening near, Yuki was standing on his balcony alone. He sighs as he swirl his cup of juice staring at the setting sun. Some people had gone home and he actually enjoyed himself.

"Um…Yuki-kun?" a voice whispered. Turning he saw Taiyou and he nodded his head. Taking that as a yes, Taiyou join him. "Uh…well happy birthday!" Taiyou started. Yuki turn to her and blink. "What do you want Taiyou?" he ask. Taiyou sigh and lean on the railing staring at the sun. "Well…I just want…here." Taiyou grab his hand and handed him a box.

"I'm going to go, that's your birthday present…bye." Taiyou said before disappearing back into the house. Yuki confuse only shrug it off and also walk inside. Opening the box, he was surprise to see a red and white fan and a little note.

'_Beware his lawful questions and his spiraling red eyes.' _

'What the heck does that mean?' Yuki question raising a brow. He shrugs it off and stares at the red and white fan. It was simply drawn on paper but he felt like he seen this before.

Suddenly Yuki sat up and his mind click. 'It's the same fan on that Uchiha's back!' Yuki got up and he look outside his room. Some people were still here and forming a plan he grab his jacket from before and jump out the balcony.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuki arrive at the Uchiha estate. He can sense that more guards are patrolling and he's certain that area is guarded as well. 'How can I get back inside there?' Yuki question but he then saw an anbu nearing his way. An idea pop into his head and he hid behind a bush with his hand surrounded with green blue chakra.

Jumping out suddenly, he quickly hit the unsuspecting Anbu on the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. "Gomen." Yuki muttered and drag him back into the bushes. Grabbing the mask and the cloak, he disguises himself as one of the guards and walk right out in the open. Nobody suspected a thing.

Making sure nobody was around, Yuki slip past them into the Uchiha's ground. Pulling the mask off, he notice the walls had the same fan like the drawing. He then came to a stop to a fan with a mark in the middle. The same mark where Itachi threw that kunai.

"Its crack...and this place…" turning he looks at the house and walk inside. The place was a bit dusty and looking around, he saw the kitchen, the living room, and reaching outside, he saw the same place that Jin and himself came here the first time.

"It's the same house." Yuki whispered and turning, he saw that room where he saw that vision. Avoiding it, he turns back inside the house and walk upstairs. It was already getting late and he was tired all of a sudden.

Opening a door, he realizes that it was a room. Walking inside, it was medium size and there was a bed in the middle of that room. Being too tired to walk back home, he decided to lay down for a bit, and then maybe he can get his energy back.

--

Sasuke has gotten past the guards fairly enough. Arriving at the Uchiha estate, he let his disguise down. Walking towards his old house, a wave of nostalgic emotions hit him. Opening the door, he immediately felt another presence in the house. Walking inside slowly, he felt that this chakra was familiar and it was at a relax state.

Walking upstairs, he felt the presence was in his former room. Opening it he saw Yuki lying down asleep. 'What's he doing here? It's already 1 in the morning…' Sasuke wondered.

Walking over to him, Sasuke stare down and notice how Yuki's face resembles Sakura no matter how many times he heard that Yuki looks like him.

"Are you really mines?" Sasuke whispered. He froze when Yuki shifted and notice sweat beading down his forehead. Sasuke heard a faint whispered of "kaa…san…" and clench his fist. Something had happen to Sakura yet what?

_Yuki fell into the dark void and it seems like he isn't going to stop. Unconsciously, he stood up and stares all around him. Everything was black; he can't see anything, not even his own hands. _

'_Yuki-kun…' he suddenly heard someone calling his name. Looking around despite the darkness, hoping to see something. 'Yuki-kun…aren't you tired?' 'Who are you? Where are you?" Yuki shouted. 'You should know already…now go to sleep. You seem tired…' that bittersweet melodic voice said. Yuki felt a wave of heaviness and couldn't help but drop to his knees._

'_Now that's better, lay down so you can have a nice long sleep…' the voice said. Yuki eyes seem to get heavy. He yawns and started to lie down. _

Sasuke blink and saw the markings all of a sudden spreading. They were on Yuki's face now and Sasuke narrow his eyes. Reaching out towards Yuki, something shocks him making him retreat his hand quickly. _'Don't interfere Uchiha Sasuke…' _a voice said whispering in the room.

Sasuke narrow his eyes looking around for the source of the voice. It was the same sweet melodic voice that Yuki is hearing now in his dreams. "Who are you?" Sasuke ask. When he didn't get an answer, he said it louder. "Who are you?!"

'_Why do you care? You have your own goals, stay out of mines…' _and with that, Sasuke was all of a sudden push back and slam into the walls. Growling he glared at Yuki, but specifically at the marks.

_Yuki thought he heard something but ignore it as the heaviness down on him. 'Now sleep…' the voice whispered._

_Yuki almost did until a loud voice shouted out. A voice that he recognize. "Yuki-kun don't!" Bolting almost awake, he sat up on his knees. "Don't listen to him, if you do, you'll lose yourself!" Yuki immediately recognize that voice fully stood up and look around. 'Kaa-san…is that really you?' 'Don't listen to her Yuki-kun, she's just disguise herself so you would believe her.' the voice said calmly. _

"_Yuki-kun please, you have to defeat this darkness, if you don't, everyone will die. So please believe me." the voice said. 'Do you really expect to believe the dead?' the bittersweet voice said, anger obvious in his tone. _

_Yuki sat in silence clenching his fist, clenching his teeth. 'You're wrong…she's not dead…I know she's not dead…' Yuki said more to himself. 'Where are you…kaa-san?' Yuki ask forcing back emotions. "You already know where I am. You just have to remember…" _

'_Yuki-kun…come…go to sleep…' Yuki gritted his teeth and grab his head. 'Leave…me…ALONE!' _

Yuki hastily got up, sitting up and panting. Looking to his right, his katana was still there motionless. He swore he felt someone else here. Getting up and grabbing Fuyu, he made a break to the door. Opening it, he look around. He sigh and lean against the wall sliding down. He was holding his head as he recall his nightmares.

'It…felt so real…' he muttered before getting up again. Looking outside, he notice that it was really late. "Damn…I stayed here too long." and getting up he left the house. Unnoticed by him, two red eyes stare blankly at his back. Sasuke hung loosely upside down from the ceiling as he watch as Yuki disappeared downstairs. Sasuke jump softly to the ground and he look at his hand. 'I thought…I heard Sakura…'

* * *

The next morning as usual was loud for Yuki. Jin once again burst into his house and once again Yuki growl, swore and punch him; the usual.

"Today the day Yuki! I can't wait!!" Jin exclaim. Today was finally the day of the Jounin exams. But that's not the only thing Jin's excited about. "Hurry Yuki! They're going to be here soon!" Jin cried dragging Yuki out the door. "Hai hai…stop pulling me already!" Yuki said pulling his arm away.

As they walk to the gate, they met up with Sasuke and his group. Sasuke who was in his disguise once again stare at them both. Yuki uncomfortable under his gaze all of a sudden look away.

"Hey Seiji-sensei, Sakura-chan, Koki, Ein." Jin greeted as usual with his brood grin. "Ohayou." Yuki said but he slowly turn to look at Koki. 'Somehow, I recogonize his chakra…' Koki noticing his stare only stare back before Jin drag Yuki away.

"See ya at the Jounin exams today!" Jin called as they disappeared into the crowd. 'It's him…Kajito…I'm sure of it,'

As they waited at the gate, Ito silently join them as the giant gate open. In came ninjas from all over the place and Jin immediately recognize someone. "Gaara oji-san!" Jin said running up to the Kazekage. Behind Gaara was Temari and Kankuro, soon join by their kids.

Kane, the kid of Gaara with his brown hair and green eyes. He grinned at Jin who then have him in a headlock. "Sup Kane!" Jin said. Jin heard a sigh and turn to see Temari's child, Kumo with her arms cross. Like Temari's, her hair was a dark blond but it was short with a pin on one side. "You guys are such kids." Kumo said. "Ey Kumo nee-chan, look!" a voice said. Turning they saw Ki, the youngest whose only 10.

Ki with her purple markings has taken a habit like her father to become a puppeteer. Having brown hair which are tied into a braid. She was moving a giant like puppet and she was sitting on its shoulders. "I got the hang of it now!" she boost and Kumo smile. Kane also smile and Jin wave. "Hey Ki-chan!" "Ohayou Jin nii-chan!" Ki said jumping down from her puppet. The puppet disappeared and Ki retrieve the scroll which it was summon out of,

"Jin…where's your father?" ask Gaara. "He's probably at the tower, if not then at Ichiraku's." Jin said and Gaara nodded his head. "Arigatou." and walk away. Temari wave at them so did Kankuro and they followed Gaara.

"Come on Kane! Let's go to the academy, they're probably going to start the exams!" Jin said dragging Kane. "Oi Jin! You can't carry our teammate off like that!" Kumo shouted running after the two.

Yuki and Ito look at each other and shook their heads. "Yuki nii-chan, Ito nii-chan, ready to go?" ask Ki. The two turn and nodded their heads as their hands were grabbed by the ten year old. "Alright then!" she said dragging them as well.

--

"Whoa…so many people…" Asako muttered staring at the crowd. "Of course, what did you expect?" Ito said. "I dunno people our age?" question Asako. "They're going to target us more because of our age. Kane make sure you watch out for Ki, she's only 10." Yuki said.

"I'm not an idiot, if they want her; they have to get through me first." Kane said with a calm voice. "Don't underestimate our little Ki-chan. She can handle her own." Kumo reassured grinning. Ki was running around staring at all the people and scenery. This was her first time in Konoha and she was really interested since her older cousins have told her all about it.

Yuki look back and he saw them. Koki, Saki, Suigetsu, and Sasuke. Ignoring everyone else, he walk straight towards them. Passing each of them, he grab Koki harshly and led him away.

Koki confuse at being drag by Yuki look back. Seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes he gulp.

As soon as they were alone Yuki glared hard at him. "You're Kajito aren't you? Or is that your real name?" Yuki ask. "I don't know what you're talking about." Koki said. "Don't lie to me." Yuki warn reaching for his katana. Koki clench his fist and stare at Yuki. "You know already don't you? Why ask me about it?" Koki muttered. "Because, you may never know, I can kill you right now if I want to." "But you can't." "Oh really?" Yuki grab his katana and slid it out; it's white surface gleam in the darkness.

"Yuki-kun!" a voice shouted out. Yuki stop and turn to look. Koki did as well. "What are you doing Yuki-kun?" it was Taiyou and she notice Yuki's blade was out. "Nothing." Yuki said smiling. "It wasn't nothing, why is your weapon out? If an instructor see you'll get kick out." Taiyou said worriedly. "I was just showing Koki-san my blade, he seem so interested in it." Yuki made up from the top of his head. Koki going along with it nodded his head. "And it's a really beautiful blade Yuki-san." Koki said faking a smile.

Taiyou hesitantly nodded and turn to walk away. "Well come on! It's almost starting!" she said. Yuki sheath his blade and follow her but he then turn to glare at Koki. "Do anything suspicious, I won't hesitate to kill you. You and your comrades."

--

"Where were you?" Jin ask when Yuki rejoin their group. "Walking around, you know checking everything out. It's been awhile since we last came here for the chuunin exam remember?" Yuki reply. "Why are you smiling? What are you smiling at? Ito! Yuki's scaring me because he smiling to happily! Tell him to stop scaring me!" Jin whine.

Ito sigh and turn around to see Yuki indeed smiling. "Um…Yuki?" Yuki ignore him and started to mutter some things non-audible. "Okay…you're scaring me too." Ito admitted stepping away. Yuki heave in a deep sigh and the two stare at him. "Whatever, let's go already."

Yuki walk ahead of each other and the two look at one other. "Yuki smiling that is a bad sign right?" "Yea…make sure your head is intact the next morning…" Ito muttered. Jin clasp his throat and made a squeak, "Eh…?!"

As everyone entered the room being sign in and all, a higher up was leaning on the wall grinning. Everyone chatted animatedly before the instructor slam his fist on the wall. "Alright shut up!" he shouted. Everyone did. "I'm your instructor for today, the name is Arishima Masashi. Hope you are prepare…" he said in a sadistic tone.

Everyone gulp but remain compose as Masashi explain the rules of the first test. "You will not bring anything with you, you will have to bare it alone. If you give up, you give up, but…if you give up, your teammates of have to forfeit as well. Without a three man team, how are you going to survive the other tests? Don't worry, you guys got this one right off the bat." Masashi laugh evilly and Jin twitch. "Is he crazy or something?" he muttered. "Oh shut up." Yuki said.

When Masashi stop laughing, he push a button and the wall rolled away as another room was shone. Everyone step back from the room as it leaves like a gaping hole at the other side of the room. "There's nothing in there…only plain darkness." Asako whispered. "Maybe that is the test." Eiji whispered. "All of you will go inside the room. Together or not, you'll eventually get separated anyways." Masashi soon walk into the room backwards as he slowly disappeared into the darkness. "This is what you called a living nightmare." and he was gone.

"Okay go in! Those of you who do not survive will be taken out immediately. Those of you who do remain there until the 5 hour time limit is up might or might not pass!" a staff member said. "Leave everything here!" another commanded. Everyone did as they were told and was push into the room willingly or not.

--

As soon as everyone was inside the dark room, the wall roll back into it's place and everything went dark. Yuki couldn't see anything, his hands, his friends, or even the people around him. "Jin? Ito?" "Here." "Man I can't see anything!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a blood curdling scream echo into the room and everyone burst into whispers. "Dai?! Dai!" a voice shouted out loud. The voice was the teammate of the fallen member who was screaming. Everyone now shaken up step towards where they think their teammates are.

"Is something in here?" Jin ask. "No, I don't sense anything besides the participates." Ito reply. "Nothing is in here…" "Asako!" they heard Eiji's voice and Ito shouted out. "Eiji! What happen?!" "I don't know! Asako, she suddenly disappeared, I can't sense her chakra anywhere." "Eiji…!" Shiro's voice before silence overcame his voice. Yuki then notice that the whispers had become completely silent. "It's quiet…" Ito muttered. "Yes…" "Jin…! I can't sense Jin no more, he disappeared as well." Yuki stated. No answer and Yuki felt around.

"Ito? Jin?" he reply but all of a sudden his view had change and he was in a forest. "What? Where am I? Where is everybody?" Yuki whispered. "Yuki-kun!" Yuki turn around and he gasp. There running towards him was his mother. "Kaa-san…" he whispered. She looks like how he remember as. Medium size pink hair that past her shoulders a bit, and bright emerald eyes.

Yuki started to move his feet and he was soon embrace by his mother. "Kaa…san…" he whispered again. He almost felt tears pricking his eyes. Slowly opening them, his mother all of a sudden disappeared in petals. "Cherry Blossoms?" Yuki question.

Then he heard a laughter that he heard before. The same laughter when those people came after his mother and him. Then blood, a lot of blood surrounded the area. The trees were bare and the moon look red to him as well. His breath became ragged, looking down, he almost yelled out. Corpse littered the floor and he crash onto a tree. Closing his eyes, he held his head and curl up. "This can't be happening…"

Ito surprise was soon in a empty mansion. It had a ghostly feel to it, an empty feeling. "Anyone here?" he question looking around. "Jin? Yuki?" he ask. "Hehe…" a faint giggling girl's voice reach his ears. Ito spin around and he caught a brief look of a shadow. He followed it and turn the corner. Nobody was there but he swore he heard someone. "Ito-kun!" Ito turned around and saw the little girl. She had long black hair and the same reddish eyes as Ito. Ito immediately recognize her. "Kaa-san?" Ito question.

"Kaa-san? I'm Akira! Come on let's play!" the girl reply. She ran up to him and grab his arm. 'There's no doubt about it, this is my mother. But why is she a child again?' question Ito.

Ito willingly follow her until they reach the exit of the house. Akira stop and let go of Ito's arm. Ito looked up and his eyes widen. There was fire and Ito can smell the flesh of burning bodies. 'What is this place?' turning to look at Akira, her small body started to change. Ito widen his eyes and step back. She turn to look at him and her eyes were a blood red.

"Die…" Akira said. Her body started to morph into a grotesque creature. A giant wolf like creature. It's skin dark bloody red, eyes a shining red and Ito can smell the blood wafting off the creature. 'It's just like before…!' The body was covered in spikes, it's neck long, and it's tail shape like a human. Ito covered his nose as the smell of blood and corpse reach his nose. The creature jump at him and he close his eyes. Darkness once again engulf him.

Jin lay on the ground groaning. He wonder why he was on the floor. Sitting up, he notice that he was on a road with trees on either side of him. "Hey…I know this place…" Jin whispered. "Jin! What are you doing just laying down there? We must get to Konoha now!" a voice shouted. The next thing Jin knew was that he was being drag on the ground. Looking up he gasp as he recognize the person. "Shin…"

"What?" 'Shin' ask. "Aren't you...aren't you suppose to be dead?!" Jin question stopping. Shin turn around and stare at Jin. "You're kidding right?" Shin ask. Jin make sure that this is really Shin that he remembers. He had light brown hair and pale moon color eyes. His hair was long and wasn't restrained in a ponytail or anything. "We must get to Konoha before Fuchi does!" "Fuchi? He's gone isn't he? I mean…he won't be coming back right?" Jin ask. "Jin what are you talking about? He's behind us! And if we don't hurry he'll destroy Konoha!" Shin cried out grabbing Jin by the shoulders.

"But Shin-" Jin couldn't get to finish when Shin's face went white and blood spilled out from his back. Droplets can be seen in the air. "S-Shin…?" Shin suddenly went limp and Jin step back. Shin lifted his head and his eyes were white and hollow.

The scenery soon change and Jin was standing on isolated water. Nothing was around besides him and Shin. "Jin…" Jin heard his name being called and look at Shin. Jin step back but he slam into the water. Slowly drifting downwards Jin was numb and frozen. He couldn't move at all. 'I'm drowning…somebody…help me!' Jin tried calling out but his mouth filled with water. Soon something grab his throat and started choking him. Following the trail of the arm with his eyes, he saw Shin, but it wasn't him. 'Why Jin? Why did you kill me?' Shin's voice echo through the water. Jin close his eyes as he grab hold of Shin's wrist. "Gomen…gomen…gomen…" Even in water, you can still see the tears flowing down his eyes.

Yuki could feel everything change around him. When he finally open his eyes and look up he clench his head harder. Konoha was burning, he can hear the screams and can smell the stench of death. Turning around he stare at the Hokage's tower and his eyes widen in fear. "No…it can't be." Yuki shook as he stared at himself. That 'Yuki' grin an undeniable evil and Yuki knew that it was himself. He couldn't help it anymore. Grabbing his head, he scream as the black markings covered his entire body making his skin turn pure black, his eyes red swirling with the sharingan.

Ito was floating in darkness before he lay down in the dark abyss. 'What happen? Oh right…I was killed wasn't I?' Sitting up Ito look around even though there wasn't much to look for. He then heard scampering and skittering. Looking down his stomach clench. His hand was covered in that grotesque form like Akira. 'No! It can't be happening, not now!' _'You will kill your friends and family…just like your mother before you…' _he heard and Ito clench his head as he kneel down with his head on the ground. "No…I can't let it take over me…not yet…it's not time yet…" Ito whispered as his body had taken the beast form of the Kurochi's curse.

Jin floated lifelessly in the water waiting for death to take him. Clenching his fist he gritted his teeth and open his eyes. 'I can't die here, not yet. I promise myself that I'll stop running away. I need…to protect them as well.' Jin forcing all his strength, he swam upwards. Shin was no longer choking him. Jin could see a light and he got a strange sense of déjà vu. 'Haha…it's like I'm walking through the tunnel towards the light…' Jin said laughing silently. When he finally break the surface he gasp. Expecting to see water, he was surprise to see darkness.

"Huh? What happen?" Jin question. "Uzumaki Jin…" a voice said. Jin turn towards the voice and saw Masashi. "Congratulations…you pass." "Eh?!" Jin yelled out and Masashi soon transported him out of the dark room. Jin roughly landed on his back and he clench his eyes as light blinded him. "Jin?"

Jin open his eyes to see Kane, and Ki. "Hey looks like you made it!" Kane said. "Where's Kumo? Ah! Yuki and Ito!" Jin sat up and he bump heads with Kane. "Itte! Dammit Jin!" Kane shouted out. "Haha sorry…but what happen?" Kane sigh and motion Jin to follow.

He pointed at a screen. "Kumo, Ito, Yuki and everybody else are still in there. 3 hours have passed and only you, Ki, those guys, and me have passed so far." Kane said. Jin look towards the others that had passed. It was Saki, and Suigetsu and Jin grin at them glad they had pass. Saki only wave as Jin look towards the next team.

Jin had a bad feeling about this team. They were all wearing black with their hoods up and a red insignia show their village symbol. 'Where…have I've seen that symbol before?' Jin question.

"Oi Jin." Kane said. Jin turn and stare at Kane. "You seriously don't know what happen do you?" ask Kane. Jin shook his head. Kane sigh and told him to sit down.

"Everybody in that room are under a genjutsu." Kane said. "WHAT?!" Jin yelled out loud. Ki shush him by hitting him with a book. Jin rubbing his head listen intently to Kane.

"But it's not any ordinary genjutsu. It's a high level one and it's main purpose is to bring your deepest fears into reality. But it looks and feel so real that even if you get out of it, you can still feel the effects of it." Kane said. "That's why…that's why I can still taste water in my mouth…" Jin said with his hand up to his throat. "This genjutsu sole purpose is to torture A and S-class missing nins. That's all I know so far, we have to wait until Masashi-sensei explains more." Then Kane turn back to the screen and sigh sadly. "Let's just hope they can endure it for 2 more hours."

--

Ito was halfway into his transformation as he clench his head. Trying to fight back, struggling to regain his body back. _'Ito…find me…' _'W-Who was that?' Ito thought. _'Do not lose to yourself. You still have a duty to do.' _'No way…it can't be…' "You bastard, don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do…" Ito growl. _'Then complete the exam…and find me.' _Ito notice the presence was disappearing and soon the transformation cancel out. "Tou-san! Come back here!"

Ito eyes shoot open and he look around. He was back in the room he knew and Masashi appeared in front of him. "Hehe, looks like you pass Kurochi. Congratulations." He was soon dropped to the ground in a brighter room and he growl against the light. "Oi Ito! You made it!" he heard Jin's voice and that got him more irritated. "What?" Ito growl. Jin stop short and stare at Ito. "Man, did something crawl up your ass or something? I haven't seen you this piss since that day-" "Shut up Jin." "Fine, be that way."

Ito got up and following Jin he greeted Kane and Ki. Kumo had joined them a few minutes before Ito. She was trying to calm herself as the memory of her greatest fear past. Then they heard somebody fell and turn to see Asako and Shiro. "H-Hey!" Asako said trying to sound cheerful.

Ito hurriedly ran over to his sister and kneel down. "You alright Asako?" he ask. "Hai aniki!" Asako said her voice shaking. "I…I saw…" her voice started cracking and she looks like she was about to cry. She did. Leaning into Ito's chest she started crying sniffling here and there.

"I saw tou-san…he was…he was killing okaa-san…and then…t-then you turn into the same monster as kaa-san…I-I just stood there…I-I couldn't do anything!" Asako cried saying. "It's alright…I'll never turn into that monster…and I won't let that bastard kill kaa-san as well." Ito said trying to make her stop.

Asako nodded her head and she look up at Ito. "T-Then…promise me you won't kill tou-san…?" Asako ask. 'I don't know…' Ito was silent but finally nodding his head he said "I promise."

There was 20 minutes until the end of the first test. Many people was sent home because of their lack of will to withstand the torture. Some even collapse and was put into a deep sleep. It seems like everyone had pass that brought relief to Jin.

Taiyou, Hikari, and Takashi had passed. Hikari was still shaken up from the test and was being comforted by Taiyou. Ito hesitantly came over but stop halfway. Asako drag him over and she started talking to them. Hikari got better and she smile at them.

Eiji had come 5 minutes after Asako and Shiro and he wanted to be left alone. They did but Asako started towards him but Shiro stop her. The four team stood looking at the screen.

So far the only one missing is Yuki. 'Yuki-kun...please be alright.' Taiyou prayed in her head tightening her grip Hikari. Hikari notice and look at Taiyou. "It's going to be alright." Hikari said. Taiyou smile a small smile and nodded.

--

"There's something wrong with Haruno Yuki." a examiner said. Masashi turn towards him and stare at the screen. Narrowing his eyes, he can see some black marks slowly spreading around Yuki's body. "Something's not right…" Masashi whispered and he disappeared.

Yuki was lifeless. His arms hung loosely by his side. He was on his knees and his head was slightly down. His eyes were dull and he couldn't feel anything. He was in his robot state. _'Yuki-kun…' 'Yuki-kun!' 'W-who…are you?' _Yuki ask. _'Please Yuki-kun, you can't let him win…please survive…for your friend's sake. Don't lose to this darkness.' 'He? You mean…' _

Yuki fell backwards as he lay there panting. He was finally out of the genjutsu and he felt relief pour into him. Clenching his heart, he can feel the marks retreated but they abruptly stop at his chin. They were getting larger. "Hum? Did you pass out Haruno-san?" a voice called out. "No…I didn't." Yuki said sitting up. "Ah…so you overcame it eh? Congratulations you pass, you can join your friends. They've been worried sick about you." Masashi said before transporting him to the room. Masashi stare back at the room where they were currently at. His eyes narrow slightly and he brought his index finger to his lips. 'What was that enormous chakra? Was it coming from him?'

"Yuki-kun!" Taiyou cried out relief. She unknowingly hug him, realizing it she immediately let go and step back. Blushing she turn away crossing her arms. "You're alright aren't you?" she ask. "Yea…apparently." Yuki reply standing up. He was surprise when Taiyou hug him but he push the thought away as everyone help him up.

--

"3...2...1...Finish!!" Masashi voice boom. Jin plug his ears and had an irritated face on as everyone else was to tired or shaken up from the test. "Those of you in the room…You pass!! Those are you who are missing a member get out!" "Man…he is so rude sometimes…" Taiyou muttered. "Now those of you have a full team and is still sane please come to the next room." Masashi said. Everyone could imagine him smiling evilly and they shuddered.

"So…50 teams had past out of the 150 teams. 100 were sent home or were sent to the hospital." Masashi muttered. As the 50 teams came in Masashi turn around and grin with a glint in his eyes.

"Well since 50 of you past, I think I might order Hitomi to cut you guys down." Masashi said. "Oi…Masashi-sensei, why did you put that genjutsu on us?" ask Asako nervously. "Because…Jounins carry a lot of special missions alone. When going to an enemy base, you might be captured and they will torture you to get information. We just wanted to give you that experience, even if it's going to kill ya. You guys here right now, just proves that you are eligible to be Jounins, but don't be celebrating yet. Remember this is only the first test, you guys got four to go." Masashi said smiling.

They groan and the he clap his hands. "I'm going to inform your senseis that you past! They will tell you your next location in three days time. Hopefully enough time for you guys to recover mentally!" and with that he disappeared.

"We made it!" Jin said after the silence. Sighs and relief can be heard around and Yuki slump down. "Yuki?" Ito question. "Let's go…" he said. "Ah." They drag him up and everyone left the building. The first test complete.

Yuki look over and saw the team Jin first saw. The black cloaks and red insignia. They were staring at him and his mark burn on his body. Yuki felt an flash of pain before he fell forward and fainted. "Yuki!"

--

**_As she smiles, the light shines brighter then ever. _**

**_She is the light._**

* * *

**Finish. **

**Tell me please if you like it or not. Well Arigatou for you reviews.**

**Ja ne! **


	9. The Noisy Forest

**Alright, here's another updated chapter. Sorry it took me awhile, I kind of had writer's block and I was getting lazy as well. And I'm not tired from hearing from you at all gorgeous'moth. I really appreciate your reviews, and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Of course I appreciate everyone that review so far. I think I say thank you a lot...I don't know. Well here's the story.  
**

* * *

Yuki woke up a few hours later to see his two teammates around him. "What? What happen?" he question sitting up. "You fainted…I never thought you'll faint and it's only the first exam!" Jin shouted. "Shut up idiot."

Yuki got out of the bed and started towards the window. "How long was I out?" he ask. "A few hours." Ito reply. "Akito-sensei said our next destination is Training ground 53."

"Interesting…hardly anybody go there." Yuki reply turning around facing them. "That place is scary…" Jin muttered shivering. "I'm going…to take a walk…" Yuki reply and the two only nodded.

Yuki was walking quietly out in the sakura tree grove when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw Saki who wave at him. "Ah…Sakura-san." he said feeling weird to call another his mom's name.

"Hiya! I just saw you walking by, are you all right?" she asks. "Yes…I am." Yuki answered turning around to walk again. "May I walk with you?" Saki asks. Yuki's slight indication of a nod made Saki take it as a yes.

"Hum…you're more courteous then my tou-san." Saki said. "Why did you say that?" Yuki ask. "Well because you remind me of him. Though my tou-san isn't really my tou-san." Saki whispered. Yuki raise a brow but didn't say anything.

"He found me since I was 5 during a village raid, for me, he's enough to be my tou-san since mines never was." Saki whispered. "How about your otou-san Yuki-san?"

"I don't know him, my mother never really talks about him and I've been hearing a lot of people saying that I look like him." Yuki answered. "Do you ever wish you knew who he is?"

"Of course, I wish everyday. But I don't know how it'll turn out if I really find out who he is. He could be dead, a missing Nin, or just someone on a long term mission…though the last part is unlikely." Yuki said. Saki nodded.

"Hey, do you have any siblings?" she asks.

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because, I want to learn more about you."

"Why?"

"You seem interesting, and there's the fact about my tou-san thing."

Yuki merely nodded and then shook his head. "I don't have any siblings, I'm the only child."

"Me too…well, I think I am. It gets lonely at home whenever tou-san goes out on one of his missions. Hey I know!" Saki blurted out. "What?" Yuki ask. "Do you want to become my brother? Well…since we don't have any siblings…ah I was asking! You don't have to be if you don't want to…"

Yuki slightly smile and nodded his head. "Fine, but for now, we're opponents. There may come a time where we might fight each other in the exam." Yuki said. "Really?!" Yuki nodded. Saki grins. "Alright! But for now watch your back Yuki nii-chan!" Saki said.

"Sakura!" they heard a voice and they turn to see Seiji-sensei or Sasuke. "Seiji-sensei!" Saki shouted out waving her arm. 'Seiji? Doesn't that mean…' Yuki narrow his eyes in concentration when Saki snaps him out of it. "Ja ne Yuki nii-chan! Good luck in the exam!" she said. Yuki nodded. "You too."

When Yuki disappeared from her sight, she sighs almost sadly. "What's wrong?" Sasuke ask. "Ah well…do we really have to raid this village? I-I mean…the people here all seem nice." Saki said. "If you do not want to do this, you don't have to." Sasuke said. "Tou-san, you said there's something important that you need to get right? I'll complete this mission, but…I don't want anybody killed."

"Saki…you're too naïve, Not everybody going to be nice and kind like them. In a shinobi's world, it's kill or be killed." Sasuke whispered. Saki only nodded and she didn't say anything else as they proceed to their inn.

**The Second Exam **

Everyone stood nervously at the gate of Training Ground 53. "Alright! You guys still remember the forest of death of the chuunin exams correct?" Hitomi Miko, the exam's instructor. "It's like that, so get your papers and sign them. We are not responsible for your death remember that! Then I'll explain the objective of this test!" Hitomi said smiling.

Everyone lined up and got their papers looking through them.

"If it's like the Forest of Death, it'll be a piece of cake right?" Jin question leaning on the tree that Yuki was currently sitting at its base. Ito was up on a branch lazily.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling this test is going to take all our strength. Body and mind." Ito reply. "Didn't they already test that? In the first exam I mean." Jin whines. "That was only a mental test. Somehow I still can't believe you pass as sane. You were always mental to me." Yuki muttered. Jin growl but before he can lay a hand on Yuki, Hitomi interrupted.

"Okay! You guys done with the paper work? Return them and listen well to my instructions!"

Everyone did as they were told and a few minutes later they were line up. "Okay! Your instructions are to get three different golden eggs! One with a blue dot, one with a red dot, and one with a green dot."

"Eggs? You can't' be serious!?" someone shouted. "That has to be a joke." another voice came in. Hitomi puff out her cheeks and clench fist. "It's no joke!!" she shouted out loud. Everyone stop.

"The purpose of the eggs…well you find that out later. Just reach the end of the forest, you'll see a cave with this sign on It." she said holding a piece of paper. On it was three circles in black ink intercepting each other and like a snake curling around it.

"Get ready! We'll open the gates in 30 minutes! Go to your directed gates and be ready." Hitomi said waving happily at them as they left.

"Man, three freakin eggs…is something going to pop out of them?" Jin asks. "Maybe…hey Ito, how many time do we have left?" ask Yuki. "10." Ito reply casually leaning on a nearby tree.

Few minutes past as everyone waited. Hitomi was swinging her legs while sitting on top of the fence. Looking at the watch she counted down. "Alright!" she shouted out and jumps down.

"3..." Ito whispered.

"2..." Yuki said next.

"1!" Jin shouted out and started running as soon as the gate opens. "Haha! I'll race you to that trees temes!" Jin cried out to the two. Yuki huff and accepted the challenge as he race behind Jin. "Admit it! You can never beat me!" Yuki shouted. "We don't know unless we try!" "That line is kind of getting annoying you know!" Yuki retorted. Ito only sighs as he watches them trying to keep them in sight.

"You guys saw the marks spreading right? Looks like everything going to plan." a voice said as they race through the trees. "What makes you say that Jun-kun?" ask a cutesy voice.

"As soon as the marks are strong enough, we'll awaken the seal, ne Koden-chan?" ask Jun giving Koden a mocking smile. "I won't count on it." said Koden glaring back at Jun. "Haha, fine, if you miss your chance on fighting the Haruno kid, I will."

Jun had many piercing on his left ear and one on his tongue which he stuck out at Koden. He had dark purple hair which sticks out all over and he's more like a sadistic figure.

His partners are Miru who looks like a little girl but is actually 17. She has dark green hair with a barrette on the right and dark blue eyes. The last member is the ever silent calm member.

His name is Koden. He has a dark bluish hair that lays flat against his head and nape and almost yellowish green eyes. Their mission was to unleash the seal on Yuki and bring him back to their head quarters.

Their garments consist of a black clock hoody and one single insignia that's shape like a ghostly being. They're the one that Jin had seen and Yuki fainted at first sight.

"Wha!! I can't go on anymore!" Jin shouted out as he lay flat on his face on the ground. Yuki taking the opportunity sat on him and sigh. "How are we going to find three golden eggs?" Yuki question.

Jin muttered something but his face was muffle because of the weight of Yuki on top of him. "We can check the trees!" Jin finally shouted. "That's too obvious. But it may work." "They're trying to trick us eh?" Yuki question.

Ito nodded and told them to stay put. "Don't say that! Get this fat ass off of me!" Jin shouted and with that, Yuki push his face once again into the ground. "You hear something?" "Nope."

As Ito climb up the tree like he was learn to do, concentrated chakra at the soles of his feet and climb. As he reaches the top, he could almost see the entire forest from his view. Sighing he went down a few paces and look around to see anything shining and golden. After searching without much luck, he rejoins with the other two to see them practically punching each other.

"Oi you two idiots!" he shouted, the two turn and glowered at him. "Don't put me as the same category as him!" Yuki yelled. "Shut up teme!" Jin yelled back. Ito sigh and he was about to yelled something when a scream pierce through the forest. "Oh shit…what was that?" ask Jin whispering now. Yuki place his finger against his lip shushing him and turn to Ito.

Ito simply nodded and Yuki look over to Jin. He nodded too. That scream that they heard was closer to them, maybe a few paces away. It has been only a few hours into the exam and already they're sensing danger. Not that they have let down their guard before.

"Let's move." Ito commanded. "But Ito! That thing or whatever could have an egg!" Jin said. "You can stay here if you want." Yuki reply and followed Ito. They disappeared briefly into the forestry while Jin stood there. Jin fought inside himself before bolting forward also. "Wait up guys!"

"Haha! That was fun. What's next?" Jun ask sitting on top of the dead corpse he recently killed. "That should've shaken them up eh Koden-chan?" ask Jun turning to Koden.

Koden turn to him and glared a bit before walking towards the trees. "Koden-kun?" ask Miru. "Let's separate. I'm going after the Kurochi kid." Koden reply. "I'm giving you this one chance to go after Haruno." Jun grinned a ghastly grin and nodded. "I'll torture him until he wished that he's dead."

"Does that mean I get the Hokage's brat?" ask Miru. The two boys didn't answer as they disappeared into the trees. Miru pouted and shouted out "Hey at least answer me!"

Team 7 stop and look around the clearing that they were in. "Something's not right." Yuki whispered. Jin looks around to, cautious and soon spotted something shining. "Ah! Temes! There's a-" his mouth was soon covered by Ito.

Jin voice was muffled as he tries to shout out his discovery. "Shut it Jin, we can see it." Ito said. Jin immediately calm down. Ito soon let go of him but that's proves to be a mistake. "Then go get it!" Jin said as he ran forward towards the egg. "Jin holds up!" Yuki shouted but Jin soon disappeared. "ITTE!" they heard a loud shout.

Ito and Yuki look down into the makeshift trap hole which is currently where Jin is. "I told you to stop." Yuki said. Jin only stuck out his tongue and stood up. "Help me dammit!" he shouted out.

Yuki sigh and Ito stood up still looking around. "I'm guessing there's traps set up everywhere." he reply. "Well, this idiot really proves that ne Ito?" Yuki commented more then ask in a sarcastic voice.

The hole was 6 ft deep, Jin being 5 ft 5, didn't have a hard time reaching for Yuki's hand. Yuki soon pulled him out and as soon as Jin was on level ground, Ito shouted.

"Move!" Jin and Yuki reacted instantly and they jump as a huge paper bomb tag attaches itself to where Jin uses to be. It exploded instantly and smoke covered the area.

Ito grimace as he jump away from the explosion hoping the other two got out in time. He then turns his head and he soon saw a kunai flying at him from the smoke. He dodges quickly and senses another thing coming at him. He saw a fist and held up his arms and blocks it.

Yuki went the opposite direction as Jin had and narrow his eyes. Yuki landed swiftly on his feet and turn blocking a punch aim at his face. "Who are you?" he asks. They broke apart and soon Yuki charge quickly bringing out a kunai. They clash once again kunai against kunai.

Jin landed on his hands and knees and soon twisted away and saw a small crater. That would've been him if he hadn't move. He soon leans backwards and dodges a shuriken and flips back dodging another punch coming his way. Soon the smoke cleared and he saw the form of Ito and Yuki. Jumping upward, he twisted and landed besides Ito.

Yuki and his opponent broke apart once again and he jump back also seeing Ito. Joining him, team 7 saw who their opponents were as the smoke cleared away.

"Ah…looks like we got lucky!"

"Lucky lucky!"

"Well, this is interesting." The shinobi's were rain ninjas as team 7 can see and they each brought a kunai ready.

"Na ah, I wouldn't do that if I was you." a rain ninja said.

"Why are you attacking us? We obviously don't have an egg." Ito asks. "But less competition the better," another rain said. Jin grins and then twirls his kunai. "Targeting us because we're young eh?"

"That and we heard that you guys are most likely to be jounins." "Hmm, I wonder who gave us that compliment. We should thank them later." Yuki said sarcastically.

"They got that right! Nobody can top us! Even old men like you guys!" Jin shouted. "Tch, you little brat." one of the rain ninja said and charge. "If we win you guys will already be dead!" he shouted. The three stood still and let the one rain ninja attack them.

Ito, Yuki and Jin all smirk. "Big mistake." Yuki muttered and they all pop in smoke. "Kage bushin?!" the rain ninja's teammate shouted out. "Behind you!" they heard a shout and Jin appeared behind the one that attack them. He punch him full force which sent him flying a few feet away. Ito and Yuki appeared behind the other two and knock them out as well.

"They're weaker then I thought." Jin mumbles as he flexes his hand. "I'll check if there are any more traps around. I'll make a signal and Yuki can get the egg." Ito said. "Huh? What about me?" ask Jin pointing at himself.

"You don't do anything, just stay there or tied those three up or something." Yuki said as Ito walk off chucking a rock or so to see if it will set off a trap.

A few minutes later, Ito made a signal for Yuki to go ahead and Yuki did. He neared the nest of the golden egg with the red dot on it. Ito was 10 feet away from him and Jin was even more further away tying their previous opponents up.

"YATTA!" a loud shout was heard and Yuki covered his face in surprise. Looking up through the smoke saw the pierce purple hair freak Jun.

Ito turn towards that direction but his line of vision was soon block by Koden who appeared. Koden aim a kunai and stab down towards Ito. Ito dodges in time with only a shallow cut on his leg.

"Hey! You guys alright?!" Jin shouted out and started towards them but three shuriken block his path. "No can do boy-o!" a girlish voice said.

Jin look up to see Miru and his eyes turn into the byakugan. "Who are you guys?!" Jin asks loudly. "You don't really need to know for a particular reason." Miru said smiling. Jin narrow his eyes dispute the girl being cute.

Miru cross her arms like an X and soon uncross them quickly sending many kunais and shurikens at Jin. "Come on Jin-kun! Let's see what the Hokage's son can do!"

Jin got ready and soon he was spinning like a top. 'Hakke Shou Kaiten!' the weapons were deflected and Miru flew back hitting the ground hard. Sitting up she can only stare in awe.

"Wow Jin-kun!" she said smiling soon standing up. "You just got hit really hard on the back! You should be gasping and scared!" Jin cried out. "And you're complementing me?!" "Yep!" Miru cried out smiling. "Aw! Why do I have to a fight a weird one all the time? And she's a girl as well!"

Ito step a few back away from Koden and glared. Koden had his hood up so Ito couldn't get a good look at his face. The two didn't say anything for awhile before charging.

Koden brought out a katana and Ito hover his hand on his wound before get some blood and making it long and sharp like a sword. He stab to the left but Koden dodge and aimed at Ito's stomach.

Ito lifted up his foot and places it on Koden's arm before he can get hit. Ito then move his wrist slightly and his man made sword shifted into a whip. It surrounded Koden's neck before tightening it's hold making him go poof. "Henge?"

Yuki back flip before Jun could punch him. Jun instead punch the ground making a small crater. Yuki then saw metal spike armor around his fist. 'Oh great…' "Come on Haruno! Give me your best shot!"

Yuki glared and recognize their clothing. 'It's those people…from before…' "How about I make it fair for us." Yuki stated reaching into his pockets. He took out some black gloves that have only two fingerless holes. He got them from Kakashi for his birthday and this'll be the first time he's going to use it.

Putting them on, only the middle and the index finger showed for both hands and Yuki flex his hands. "No weapons, just our fist, by the way. Tell me since you already know me, tell me your names."

"Heh, fair enough, first let's place all our weapons by the egg. My name is Jun by the way." "Aa." Yuki replied and he unstraps his pouch and his sword and places it by the egg. Jun did the same. "Let's begin Haruno!" and Jun charge.

"Wah, Jun's making a mess." Miru complain sighing. Jin was a few paces away from her in his stance. Despite not being born into the Hyuga clan, he's still kind of accepted as one.

Well, the only people that accept him are his uncle Neji, aunt TenTen, aunt Hanabi, and his grandfather Hiashi. Everybody else in the clan hates him. He then charge with his palm facing towards Miru and he aim at her heart.

Miru notice and dodge to her right but felt a slight pain. "Ah! Jin-kun's so mean!" she whine and jump back when Jin attack again. "Come on! Stop jumping like a monkey!" Jin shouted and charges once again. Jin aim for Miru's stomach but she dodge again getting a slight damage since Jin's using gentle fist.

Before Miru can recover, Jin low kick her and she disappeared in white smoke. Miru used henge and Jin stayed where he was and concentrated on his surroundings.

Turning around he block Miru's oncoming punch and soon twisted her away once more using hakke shou kaiten. Miru flip back and landed on the ground. "Wha…Jin-kun's really good!" "Stop complimenting me! But thank you." Jin said nodding his head.

Koden appeared above Ito with his sword raise and came slicing down on Ito cutting him in half. That fake Ito turn into whirling blood whips. They reach out to Koden like hands and Koden tch.

He jump back and there appeared out of the shadow; Ito came behind Koden and stabs him. The two stood perfectly still before Koden turn around. Soon his hood came down and Ito could see his face. Ito eyes widen in surprise.

Not that he recognize him but because of the tattoo on his face. "Who are you?" ask Ito gravely. "Koden…" he replies and soon his body started reforming himself and Ito jump back. Koden's body can spilt apart and come back together like shadows and he always seems like he disappearing even if he's there. He's like a ghost.

"You're after Yuki aren't you?" Ito asks. Koden didn't reply but merely stare at Ito who stares back at equal grounds. Ito knows the answer and he deactivated his blood or so. "Now I understand whose inside of Yuki. It's him isn't it?" Ito asks fully knowing the answer.

"Bastards." Ito simply replies and jump back towards Yuki. Koden followed and block his path by bringing his sword down. Ito surprise by his speed cried out as the sword came down on his chest.

Recovering as usual he gathered the blood that's pouring out and whips Koden away who landed hard on the tree. "As expected from a Kurochi." Koden merely reply and charge again. Ito was ready and with the blood, he made a scythe out of it.

Yuki turn to hear Ito's cry and was distracted. "Oi! I'm over here!" Jun cried out and Yuki earned a punch to the face. "Damn." Yuki muttered and wipe the blood off his face.

Placing a hand on his cheek, he started healing it using as little of chakra as he can. Jun started racing towards him and Yuki flip over and jump into the air. Landing, he punches the ground like how his mother taught him and Jun almost stumbles in.

Jumping just in time, Jun clung to a tree branch and grin. "Aren't you being a little destructive there eh Yuki-chan?" Jun ask. "Are you guys after the egg as well?" ask Yuki. "Haha, no way! We don't care about this stupid exam! As long as we get to you!"

Yuki eyes suddenly widen as realization dawn on him. "Hold up…it's you guys…the people from 10 years ago…" "Correct Yuki-chan!" Jun said laughing almost.

"Where is she?" Yuki ask suddenly angry. "Hum? Who Yuki-chan?" Jun ask frowning though his eyes were smiling. "Ah, you mean your okaa-san, well lets say she could be anywhere right now." "Where is she?!" Jun blink but his face showed amusement.

Yuki eyes were red and swirling, he had activated the sharingan without even knowing it. "You're really fun Yuki-chan. If you can defeat me I'll tell you where your okaa-san is!!"

Jin let out a deep breathe and stared at Miru. Miru was waving at him and smiling which got on his nerves even more. Jin charge using jyuuken trying to hit Miru's organs.

Jin increases his speed and was close to Miru who was surprise. Jin grabbed her wrist and slams his palms on her stomach. She flew back and landed hard on her back coughing blood out. "Ow…that hurted a lot." she mumble. "It's time to finish this…" Jin replied and got into another stance.

Miru blink in surprise while standing up. 'Hakke Rokujiuu Yonshou!' attacking all of Miru's main chakra points and closing it with the 64 palm strike. Miru cried out and hit a tree before landing on the ground face first.

Jin stood back was panting almost and stared at Miru's immobile body. A few seconds later, Miru look up at Jin and smile. "Excellent Jin-kun! As expected of the Hokage's son. Until we met again, become stronger." Jin blink in surprise as Miru's body dissipated in a ghostly form. "What the hell?! A clone?"

Koden and Ito were in a dead lock with each other with their weapons interlocking. Ito grimace as he started to feel his body getting weaker. His uncle told him he shouldn't use so much blood in one battle or the curse will overcome him.

He needs to finish this quickly or else he'll lose himself. With force, he brought down his scythe and it crack the ground where Koden was previously was. Koden was in the air before flipping and landing behind Ito.

Ito not taking anymore chance deactivated his chakra and the blood disappeared. Ito turns around quickly and grabbed something behind him, Koden charge as well and met Ito in the air.

A sound like bells rung through the air and Koden, surprise hit the ground. Ito landed a few feet away from him and in his hand was a chain.

"So, that's what you've been doing for these past months." Koden reply. "You'll be a troublesome obstacle for sure." and like Miru, his body disappeared in a ghostly style and Ito only glared at the spot where Koden use to be. "Ankoku…" Ito whispered and clenches his teeth as he put away his chain around his waist. "Troublesome indeed…"

Yuki spun and met Jun's fist with his own. His started bleeding but he was able to push Jun back with his chakra enhance strength. Jun stop himself from impacting the tree by punching the earth.

He grinned at Yuki who glance at him with a calm face but angry eyes. "You're faring well Yuki-chan, you really had improve on controlling the mark." "Why me? Why my mother?!" Yuki ask growling. Jun simply grin before standing up. "Well, since you have gotten stronger, I might as well tell you.

"It's because of your blood that we're after you. You're the perfect body. But then again, that body could be damage after it's been taken over so we needed a healer. Your mother was the perfect choice since she had surpassed her teacher Lady Tsunade, she's the best. On that night 10 years ago, we could've succeeded if your father hasn't interfered."

Yuki blink in surprise. He doesn't remember anyone like that; he only remembers running then darkness. "What do you mean…? Who is my father anyways?" "Hahaha after all this time you still haven't figure it out?!" Jun body is soon disappearing and he was laughing. "Your father is no other then Uchiha Sasuke of course!!" he shouted out before he completely vanish.

Ito, Jin and surely Yuki had heard his outcry and all three eyes widen in surprise, each a different reason to be surprise. Ito curse and ran towards Yuki, Jin did the same.

"Yuki! You alright?!" ask Jin grabbing hold of his shoulder. Yuki didn't say anything but his shoulders were shaking. "Hey Yuki?" Jin cautiously asks looking at Ito. Ito had a hard expression on so Jin abandon his idea of asking Ito for help.

"Of course I'm not alright…" Yuki muttered. "Huh?" Yuki turn around pushing him away. "I finally know who my father is and he's a missing-nin! Not to mention he's Konoha's top enemy, now I know why so many people gave me hateful looks, I'm the son of THE enemy. Oh and I haven't forgotten that he could've kill me three months ago!" Yuki yelled out.

"Aren't you overreacting a little to much Yuki?" ask Jin. "I'm not overreacting!" Yuki yelled. "At least calm down!" Ito shouted. Yuki glared at Ito and then at Jin. "You guys knew all along huh?"

"So what if we did?" Ito admitted. Yuki grabbed hold of Ito's shirt and shook him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it wouldn't make a difference!" Ito yelled and Yuki let go of Ito growling. "You're father is a missing-nin so what? At least your father didn't try to kill his own family." Ito muttered.

"You may never know Ito, maybe he did." Yuki retorted.

"You heard that guy right? Your father stopped them before they could've taken your mother away. For all I know, Uchiha Sasuke could have your mother right now."

"No he doesn't." Jin interrupted.

The two look at him still having the hostility in their eyes.

"How would you know Jin?"

"If your mother was with Uchiha Sasuke, wouldn't she be back right now? We all know how much she will do to protect you, much less die trying to escape to return; and I don't think that Sasuke guy will harm your mother."

"Did you see him? He tried killing us before; I don't think he'll go soft for my mother." Yuki retort.

"Remember that Saki girl? His so call daughter? There could be a chance that's your sister, blood sister, not to mention she acts like Sakura oba-san as well. His eyes soften around her."

"She's 12, she declared it herself Jin. She's only 4 years younger then us. I don't think Sakura oba-san had another child while Yuki was just 4."

"Ah well, you think of something then Ito since you're soooo smart!" Jin shouted frustrated and sarcastically.

"I don't think that Saki girl is my sister or my half-sister if that's a possibility." Yuki muttered. "Huh?" Jin asks confuse. "What do you mean Yuki?" as Jin cross his arms looking at Yuki expecting an answer.

"He's here, they're here. I can't believe I've been so blind!"

"Stop confusing me! What the heck are you talking about?!" Jin reply.

"He means the Uchiha Sasuke is here in disguise."

"And I might know who he is too." Yuki said. "What you mean Uchiha Sasuke is here?!" "Yea!" the other two shouted frustrated with their dim-witted companion.

"He was in front of us all along, and we confronted him a few times. He even slept at my house!" Yuki shouted shaking his head and hitting it on a nearby tree. "Yep…he really is overreacting." Jin said simply. "Shut up Jin! Let's finish this, I want to confront him."

"You know, there could be a chance that he doesn't know about you." Ito stated before Yuki could touch the egg and his weapons.

"He isn't stupid; he should be able to figure it out already." Strapping back his weapons he stalks off into the forestry handing the egg to Ito who places it in his pouch.

"Are you sure this is okay Ito?" Jin asks as he the two walk after Yuki. Ito merely shrugs knowing he had failed his mission on keeping Yuki from knowing who his father was.

"He won't hesitate though." "Hesitate? On what?"

"I can see it in his eyes; Yuki's going to kill him."

--

**_She is a rare child... _**

**_blooming in the most unexpected places._**

* * *

**So it's finish, and sorry to disappoint you but they aren't Akatsuki. I don't know if I should bring them since most of them are dead...yea I'm trying to keep it to the current storyline so sorry, and Sakura will make an appearance hopefully soon. If you guys are confuse on anything just ask. Ja ne.  
**


	10. The Other Half

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO-Except for Yuki, Ito, Jin and everybody else that you would probably won't see in the anime/manga world(or here in reality for that matter). Here's chapter 10. Sorry it took a while, I'm getting lazy these days and with school starting and all. On with the story. I just edited it, not much change. **

* * *

"DAMN IT YOU IDIOT! YOU HAD TO INSULT THE BIRD DIDN'T YOU?!"

"HE WAS MAKING FUN OF ME; I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES! AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT COULD UNDERSTAND ME!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Ito yelled at the two who were arguing in front of him. They're on the run from a pack of birds since Jin insulted and almost attack their leader.

"Can't we just kill them all?!" ask Jin. "Oh yes, kill all those birds, let's see what happens. You want to add animal cruelty to your stupidity?!" Yuki yelled out sarcastically.

"At least they'll stop attacking us! Their beaks hurt you know?!" Jin yelled back. Ito groans and quickens his pace so he was between the two.

The two didn't notice until Ito grabbed both of their heads and push them down from the tree branch. "AHHHHHHH!" the two yelled and all three landed on a bush.

They were hidden from the birds view and Ito clasped his hand over their mouths. He glared at them and the two immediately stop fidgeting.

The birds stop, but soon they flew ahead and then back. Ito sighed and let go of the two and they immediately stand up facing Ito.

"What?"

"Don't what me with that kind of expression!" Jin shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What else do you expect me to do?" ask Ito "besides, they stop pursuing us right? Now lets' go find the third egg." Yuki merely sigh and walked away looking from here to there.

Since the battle between them, and the people in black hoods, they got their first egg. The second egg they took quietly from a sleeping snake nearby.

It didn't really go well since Jin trip and yelled out, but they manage to escape the snake's wrath.

"Hey, did the proctor say anything about a time limit?" ask Jin. "Oh yea… I don't think she mention that…" Yuki muttered.

"We have three days, since one day had past, and day two is nearing to an end, we have to find the third egg." Ito replied to them standing up as well dusting off dirt. "Huh? How do you know?"

"I read it on the papers, she deliberately didn't tell us. She made sure we read the papers."

"So, we have the rest of today, and then tomorrow. Damn, do you think we can find the egg by that time?" ask Yuki.

"I don't know, but we do have a byakugan user here do we not?" Ito said and both he and Yuki turn to look at Jin. "What?"

"You heard us, you're a byakugan user. So start using!" Yuki commanded. "I am not your slave!"

"Well right now you are! If we don't get to the cave by tomorrow night AND with three eggs, we're out, you understand!?"

"Of course I understand. But first, you have to get on your knees and beg me. Oh also said that I'm the coolest shinobi that you have ever seen!" Demanded Jin.

Yuki glared, Ito then came up to Jin and hit him on the head. "Don't be an idiot, just go do it." Ito growled out. Jin glared but nodded anyways.

Jin look around him using his byakugan to see. Yuki and Ito patiently waited looking around as well just in case anything out of the ordinary pops up.

"Oh crap…" Jin muttered and the two turn to him. "What is it?" ask Yuki. "About a half a mile away, I could see Asako, Shiro, and…Hyuga Eiji. They seem to be in a bad shape…" Jin reply.

Ito eyes narrow and he look where Jin was pointing. "Who are their opponents?" ask Ito. "Um…a rock ninja team…yea that seems about right."

"Seems about right?" Ito ask calmly. Jin and Yuki know that tone of voice he use. Ito always had a big sister complex, ever since Asako was always bully when little, Ito was always there to beat the bully up.

Ito is use to protecting Asako, Asako getting injured will set Ito off. "Let's go." Ito gritted out.

"Uh Ito…" Jin stop when Yuki place a hand on his shoulders. "Don't set him off right now. Wait until we reach other shinobis." "Ahaha…true." Jin replied nervously. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that…" "Aa."

The three jump from tree to tree towards the direction that Jin pointed out. "Uh, I think they were fighting over an egg. It's a colored egg that we already have though." Jin explain.

"Considering that it's Hyuga, Nara, and Asako, I didn't think they'll get beat this easily." Yuki said.

"They didn't, right now they're on equal grounds and there still a chance that they could win. But they're hesitating because the egg can break anytime." Jin replied. "It makes sense now." Ito was silent during the whole conversation and he quicken his pace.

Yuki notice and followed. Jin didn't complain and he followed as well before arriving in an open area. Blood was clearly in the air and Jin couldn't help choking.

Team 7 saw Asako with her blood made giant sword and she was fighting with the female ninja of the opposing team. The other two, Shiro and Eiji were fighting the other two of the opposing team.

"So…which one do we help?" Jin ask stupidly. "Of course Asako and them." Yuki said sighing. "I…don't think they need our help…look." Jin pointed at Eiji who was in a stance that Jin oh so recognize and he gulp. Eiji was using Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou or Divination field 64 strikes.

It knock out his opponent immediately who flew and hit a nearby tree. Shiro on the other hand was faring well as well. He didn't use any of his jutsus, he was only using taijutsu in this situation, and training with Lee was paying off for him. Asako is doing well as well proving Jin's statement that they didn't really need any help at all.

Asako struck down with her broad sword onto her opponent but she dodge and the ground underneath the ground crack. Asako quickly lifted up her weapon and it disperse and turn into wiggling whips which she shot out at the girl. The whips hit directly since the girl was in the air and she hit the same tree her teammate had and landed on top of him.

"So…want to answer that question or not?" ask Jin. Yuki only bonk him on the head and look at the three who finally notice them.

"Ah…if it isn't Haruno, and Kurochi. I can see the idiot is there as well." Eiji said. "Shut it Hyuga," Jin growl. "You're in no position to tell me to shut up Uzumaki." Eiji retort. "Both of you shut up!" Asako shouted and she ran over to her twin.

"Hey Ito nii-chan! How are you guys doing so far?" ask Asako. "We need one more egg so we were searching the area until Jin found you guys." Ito explain.

"So the idiot is useful in some way," Eiji stated "Why I outta-" Jin started but Yuki stop him. Yuki shook his head and Jin growl looking away. "Eiji let it go. Now's not that time for that." Yuki stated warning him.

"The only reason he's still alive because he's the Hokage's son." Eiji stated. "And I'll knock you out if you say anything else so shut up." Yuki growled out glaring.

"Well, since you guys gladly are telling us how many eggs you guys have, to tell you guys we have all three. This is our third." Shiro pointed out changing the topic.

"So if you excuse us." "I guess we have to go, ciao you three!" Asako said and ran up to her teammates. Asako was standing besides Eiji and she said something to him something like

"Eiji calm down, he's your cousin! He's suffered enough already." "But not enough." they heard Eiji retort disappearing along with Asako and Shiro.

"That bastard! I'll-" Jin stop and didn't say anything as he clench his teeth and fist. "Don't worry about Hyuga," Yuki stated and turn to Ito. "So what now? Obviously those three didn't really need our help."

"We search for out third egg." Ito stated simply. "Hm, I wonder were all that enthusiasm go." Yuki stated sarcastically. Ito merely glared before he look up. "Hm, let's head for the cave." "What?!" Jin stated.

"It'll be easier to find an egg that way, besides, the test is nearing to an end, which means more opponents will be heading to the cave." "Oh…I get it." Yuki stated. Jin stare at the two confusion etching his face and said a simply "huh?"

"That means we have more chance to find an egg since someone will have one of them already." Yuki explain. "Ohed…" Jin said. "Tch idiot." Ito stated before walking away. "Hey I heard that!" Jin shouted out trailing after.

Yuki look up at the sky and stare at the raising night. Tomorrow will be their last day, and they need to find the third egg before they get kick out, and Yuki can't afford that. He has to confront his father, and he knew that to get to him, he has to face Sakura-san or now he knows Saki.

**A few hours back **

"Wah! That jutsu was tiring!" Miru cried out as she got out of her cross-legged position and stretch. "That kind of took longer then we thought." said Jun he flop back. Koden merely stood up and glared down at Jun.

"What?" Jun ask. "Was that really necessary? Telling Haruno Katsuyuki about his father?" ask Koden.

"If he knows who his father is, he'll just be more angry, and his killing intent will rise. Meaning that Ankoku-sama will have an easier job on taking control of Yuki."

"You idiot, yea it will make the process faster, but Uchiha Sasuke will have an affect on Yuki now. If by any chance that Uchiha Sasuke appears right after Ankoku-sama takes over Yuki's body, Yuki's strong hatred for his father will resurface meaning his soul will overtake Ankoku-sama's."

"Then just kill Uchiha Sasuke before that happens, or at least make sure Yuki's body doesn't see Uchiha Sasuke." Jun said. "That's kind of hard considering that it's THE Uchiha Sasuke." Miru stated.

"And the latter won't work either. Uchiha Sasuke is keeping a really close eye on Yuki since he already know that Yuki's is his son. He's just doubting it. Even though it's completely obvious." "Meaning?" Jun ask at Koden explanation.

Miru sigh and thump her head. "He's in denial!" "Well, the Uchiha brat took it really well though."

"Oh just shut up." Miru said sighing. "We need to watch out for his teammate as well. It seems like they aren't letting Yuki go without a fight." "Ah, why can't we kill them now?" ask Jun. "Because, we need to brake them and then kill them." Koden whispered before disappearing into the trees.

"Scary scary, Koden-chan is really scary isn't he Miru?" ask Jun as he stood up. "Man that soul separation jutsu took a lot outta of me." and Jun rolled his shoulders following Koden. Miru merely sigh before following.

The soul separation jutsu is a jutsu that only Koden can use. Their souls get separated from their bodies and can become a real body. Like a shadow clone or something. But they don't poof on impact, you have to really kill the soul to stop the jutsu. It's like killing the same person twice. But the real body is vulnerable to outside attacks, that's why the three were sitting on top of a high covered tree with no trace of sunlight or space.

**Back to Team 7**

"How long do we have to wait here?" ask Jin whining. "Stop complaining," Yuki retort sighing. "You're not getting us nowhere by complaining." Ito stated emotionlessly. Jin pouted and landed with a thump on the tree's base. "Mou, the exam will end today, I can't help but be anxious." Jin stated.

"Then you don't mind dieing for us right now." a voice stated and the three look up to see three flying figures coming towards them. A kunai hit each one of them and they all slump down facing the ground.

"Ha! That's payback." the same voice said. It turn out the team is the rock team that Asako and her team were fighting. "For what?!" Jin's voice sounded out and the three surprise turned around saw Team 7 standing there and alive.

Turning to the copies that the rock team had hit, it poof and in the clones place were logs. "Ug filthy bastards, why won't you guys die already?" said the girls with a disgusted face. The three look at each other and they all knew the problem. 'Uh oh…this is going to be troublesome…'

"Why are you guys targeting us? We weren't the ones who beat you. It was this dude's sister." Jin pointed out at Ito. "Then he'll be the one I'll be fighting." the girl said and Ito glared hard at Jin. Jin shrug and grinned.

"Idiot." Ito growled out. Yuki merely sigh and stare at Ito. "Wanna rock paper scissors for it?" ask Yuki holding up a clench fist. Ito sigh and shook his head. "I'll just tie her up. I won't hit her." Ito stated. "Alright, good luck." Yuki said shrugging as well joined Jin. "You take the skinny guy, I'll take the fatso." Jin stated.

"If you say so." Yuki replied and stared at Ito who was glowering at Jin. "Ito's going to kill you." "Ha-ha…I know…it's not even funny." Jin stated with a deflated expression.

"What are you guys babbling about over there?!" the so call 'fat' guy cried out. "Oh we were deciding on who's going to fight the girl." Jin said. "But it'll be easier for us if she wasn't involve." Yuki stated.

"So uh miss please will stand by the sidelines and watch until he beat your teammate up?" Jin ask. "Are you taking me for an idiot!?" the girl cried out. "No we're not, seriously stand by the sidelines. I don't want to get kill by my own teammate." "That sexist!" she yelled. "Well sorry, we can't hit girls." Jin stated.

The man of the rock team look at each other and then back at them and burst out laughing. "That's not funny! Why did your mother tell you guys that or what? Momma boys." "We are kind of." Jin stated. Yuki bonk him on the head and Ito sigh.

"What I was just stating the truth, you lived with your mother the whole time, Ito is living with two woman and my mother practically controls the house." Jin stated. "I swear Mando, if you get defeated by this idiot I'm going to laugh." the girl said.

Her teammate Mando glared at her and then at Jin. "Fine, whatever. Let's go!" and Mando charged. He was the big fat guy and he charge; Jin met his charge with one of his own and with a kunai out.

Mando punch the ground breaking it and Jin jump. He turn his byakugan on and flip over Mando. Yuki studied Mando's punch and realizes that Mando didn't really put much effort in it while he on the other hand have to use chakra.

Then he sense the skinny guy coming and he dodge to the left as the skinny guy threw a punch. "So tell me, what your name is?" he ask. "Tell me your name first." Yuki retorted. "Ah, rude aren't you? The name's Rendo nice to meet you." he replied bowing with only one leg, the other bend. "Haruno Katsuyuki." Yuki replied.

"So Katsuyuki-kun, I must say you look so familiar." Rendo replied. Yuki snorted "oh I bet I do." and he charge at Rendo having his katana out. He slash the air that Rendo was previously standing and twisted around quickly blocking a punch.

But when the punch made contact, everything around Yuki blurred for a split second. 'What…?' he question before moving away quickly to dodge another hit. He stop as he grabs his head as the blurring started again. "Feeling a bit woozy Katsuyuki-kun? Good because this'll end much faster."

Ito stared impatiently at the female in front of him and scowl. The girls that he ever knew were always headstrong, stubborn, and violent. But he also realize that they are also fragile and could easily break like Asako did when Shin died.

"I really don't want to fight you." he said. "Well that can't be avoided can't it?" the girl retort. Ito slightly glared sighing in frustration on how much this girl is making the situation more difficult. "Tell me, what your name is?" he ask. "Humph...who would like to know?" ask the girl scornfully tilting her head.

"Kurochi Ito. You?" Ito ask once again ignoring her tone. "Retsu."

Silence befalls them as they both stared at each other and Ito sigh…again. "Forget it, I'm sitting this one out, if you want to attack me go on and attack." he said walking over to a fallen log and sitting on it.

He cross both his legs and arms and stared at Midori, almost daring her to attack.

Retsu glared at Ito and growled. Complying to what Ito said, she charge with a katana out ready to drive it through Ito. Ito jump before the log completely breaks and Retsu turned around. "I can fight like any boy!" "So it's pride is it?" question Ito. "Ah, you could say that. I have a lot of pride you know, and I don't take it kindly when you three bimbos step on it and said you guys can't fight girls." 'Bimbos…?' Ito raise a brow but shook it off as Retsu's glared gotten sharper.

"The Shinobi world doesn't always go as you plan. There are women out there that you need to kill so you can't go softly on them. You guys not fighting girls and hitting is sweet and all but sometimes that'll hurt our pride when you guys don't treat us equally"

Ito closes his eyes and nodded. "Aa…I understand." he said. Retsu raise a brow and cross her arms. "Do you?" she question.

With that Ito lung at her and appeared underneath her. She gasp slightly before recovering and bringing her sword down. Ito move again and was behind her launching a kunai at her.

She quickly block it and saw Ito coming at her again and swipe the air. Ito took the advantage and aim a punch but hesitated and purposely miss. He then did a cartwheel away and flip back staying a few paces away from Retsu.

"You're hesitating!" Retsu yelled out. "Aa sorry, force of habit." Ito replied standing straight up. Their minor fight was interrupted when a boom was heard nearby.

Jin landed near Mando and with his palms out he attack the big guy's back. Mando turned around quick for someone his size and seize Jin's wrist. Jin yelled out in protest as he was fling across the field and hit a tree breaking it in half.

"Ow!! That hurt!" he yelled out stumbling to regain his balance. As soon as he stood up, Mando was right in front of his face and punch Jin. Smoke covered the area and Mando look back.

He yelled out when he saw Jin clinging to his right arm and one of his feet was press hard on the back of his head.

"Don't think I saw that. I see everything." Jin replied grinning and lifting up his other foot he kick Mando's head and let go of his arm. The tumbling under Mando's huge form Jin situated at his back and strike after strike.

Mando yelled out and turn around again to Jin's favor and strike his front side this time dodging every time Mando tries to grab him. Jin was about to finish him off when the loud boom sounded nearby. "Oh crap…that doesn't sound so good."

Yuki look around and sees that he still in the same place but everyone else is gone. "What…" "Katsuyuki-kun," someone said and he look forward to see Rendo appearing in front of him.

"A genjutsu is it?" Yuki question. "You're sharp. Though this is a genjutsu…the question is, can you get out of it?" and with that Rendo disappeared and a sharp ringing wrung about in his head and he grabbed it screaming.

'What…? How does a genjutsu cause physical pain?!' Yuki wondered before the ringing stop and he fell to one knee. "Crap." He place his hands together to make a seal to break out of the genjutsu and he did. But when he did, they blurring came again and he rub his eyes.

Rendo was heading towards him with another punch ready when the boom interrupted them and Yuki had a chance to dodge.

Everyone reunited with their own team and all of them stared at each other.

"Um guys…" Jin replied. "What?" Yuki said harshly still trying to shake off the blurriness. "I think we should run…" "Why?" Yuki question finally regaining his composure.

"Uh…he's right…run…" Ito replied looking up. Yuki did the same as well and when he did, the ground shook and the trees started to fall. The trees unfortunately were huge so they ran…quickly.

They suddenly heard a scream. They saw the other team and it looks like one of their teammates were trap. The other two, Mando and Retsu were trying to get Rendo out from under a thick brunch. "Tch, dammit." Yuki muttered,

Jin knew that face. "Nah uh no way! We have to leave now!" Jin shouted. "Sorry dumbass but it's in my genes!" Yuki shouted out before running back to help the rock nins.

"Why are you helping them?! They try to kill us!" Jin shouted out but he then yelled out an angry roar. "I'm going to kill him for this." Jin muttered before following Yuki. Ito only sigh before following.

The three heave the giant tree branch off of Rendo but another branch came tumbling their way. Yuki did some hand signs before a mass of electric chakra appeared in his hands.

"Run go go go!" Jin shouted out. Everyone did before Yuki did chidori on the giant branch and it exploded covering everything in smoke.

A few minutes past before everyone woke up from the explosion. The earthquake had stop somehow and amazingly they are alive. "I'm defiantly going to kill the teme for this." Jin muttered holding his head.

Ito sigh before sitting up and look around inspecting the area. Yuki broke through some broken wood and took a deep breathe. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." he muttered before fully standing up. He as well inspected the area and found out that everyone had survive.

"Geez, give us a warning next time." a girl's voice broke through. It was Retsu and she rubbed the bump that a broken piece of wood hit her. "But thanks anyway…" she muttered.

"AH MY HAT!" Jin's cry was heard. "I CAN'T FIND MY HAT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT TEME! AND IT WAS SPECIAL HAT FROM RIKA!!"

"URASAI BAKA!" his other two teammates shouted out. "Um, is this it?" ask Retsu who held up Jin's white hat. "HAI! Arigatou uh…" "Retsu…" "RETSU-CHAN!" Jin said grabbing his hat and hugging her. "Hey! We're your enemies right now! Get off of Retsu!" Mando cried out grabbing hold of Jin and trying to pull him off.

"It's alright Mando. Besides, Katsuyuki-kun did save us. We should be thankful." Rendo commented. "Thankful? To these bunch of idiots?!" "Oi! It's like he said, the bunch of idiots that you're talking about is right here and we save you. Not to mention we can still kick your ass anytime." Yuki retorted.

"Let's go you guys." Retsu said. "What? Retsu?!" Mando cried out. "I agree with Rendo, they saved us, we could at least repay them." Retsu said. Mando huff and cross his arms. "Tch fine…" "We'll be leaving then Team 7." Rendo said before walking off.

Mando followed not saying a word and Retsu look back. Retsu took a deep breathe and said "Next time we meet, I'll repay you guys. Oh and Ito-san, tell your sister that I'll be ready for her next time." Retsu said before disappearing into the brush.

"Well, that wasn't complicated wasn't it?" ask Yuki who turned away and headed towards the designated place. "We're still one egg short!" Jin shouted out. "Don't worry, we'll find it." Ito said following Yuki like a shadow almost.

Jin only watch on and sigh placing his hat back on his head. "Everything's going to change from here on out isn't it?" Jin muttered and ran after them.

--

"Uchiha-sama, there's someone who wants to see you." a voice said as Sasuke turned around. He wasn't in Konoha right now but in the camp base a few miles away. "Who is it?" "He...he claims to be your son…" the messenger said unsurely.

Sasuke merely narrow his eyes before he made a motion to allowed the person in. "Hai…"

Sasuke heard footsteps before turning around to see the person that came in. "Ohayou tou-san. It's been a long time hasn't it?" the person said. Sasuke hunch was correct, it was him.

"Kei…what are you doing here?" ask Sasuke. The said person only grinned before plopping down on the ground.

"What? Can't I come and visit my father once in a while? Besides, I also wanted to see onii-chan as well." Kei said cocking his head to see his father's reaction. Sasuke flinch before turning back around to meet Kei in the eye.That amused the dark haired boy.

"What's your real reason for being here?" Sasuke demanded with an irritated and angry tone. Kei's smirk was wiped off when he saw Sasuke's expression and looks towards the ground.

"Kaa-san's dead…I'm here to find her killer. The man name _Fuchi _and I hear he's after my half brother."

--

**Is he a blessing or a curse? An illegitimate child that no one wanted**

**yet he'll smile through it despite his pain.**

* * *

**Done with the tenth chapter. Review or not, doesn't really matter.Yes there is another son, and Saki and Sasuke are not blood related. Like I said, he adopted her. Kind of out of his character huh? Ah well...Sakura will appear soon!! ...Hopefully...I bet some of you hate right now because Sakura hasn't appeared for what ten chapters already? So far it's only her voice trying to stop the take over of Yuki's body...  
**


	11. Sakura no Yuki

**It took awhile but I finally finish ch. 11. I hope you guys like it, enjoy.**

_8 years ago_

Konoha was it's peaceful self as usual as the academy bells ring. It was the end of the day as students started swarming out. The graduation ceremony is coming soon and everybody is happy and excited hoping to become a genin.

"Yuki!!!" a voice shouted out and the dark haired kid turned around. Yuki was currently 7 years old. So was his annoying classmate plus Hokage's kid Jin. "What do you want baka?" Yuki question glaring. "I'm not an idiot! Well anyways want to go out to eat?" question Jin. "No." Yuki said immediately. "Aw why not?" Jin whines. "Because I have to meet up with kaa-san!" Yuki said almost excitedly.

His mother was currently on a mission. He heard that she was supposed to come back today and he was really happy. He didn't want to stay at Jin's house anymore and hear his annoying snore.

"Tch momma's boy." Jin said crossing his arm. "What's wrong with that huh?" Yuki retorted clenching his fist. "Everything! I'm surprise that you haven't turned into a girl yet like Ito!" Jin cried out. "Who's a girl?" a voice muttered and the two froze.

"Ah hey Ito! Asako-chan!" Jin said smiling nervously. "I heard what you said Jin! Don't think you'll pay for that!" Ito cried out. "Wha Ito! I meant Asako-chan! Yea Asako-chan!" Jin said. "I didn't hear my name. I only heard onii-chan's." Asako said innocently. "That's not what I…!"

There are a lot of reasons why Ito is possibly mistaken as a girl. His hair was down to his chin and even back then Asako's hair was shorter then Ito's. So sometimes the roles of the brother and sister are completely switched.

"Well isn't this interesting?" a voice said. "What did my stupid cousin do this time?" question another. The group turns to see Eiji and Shiro.

"Aw Eiji help!" Jin cried running towards him and hiding behind his back. "Who think I'll help you?!" Eiji cried trying to pull himself away. "You guys are so noisy." Shiro muttered plugging his ears. Apparently Jin had yelled in his ears.

"Whoa isn't this a lively group." a new voice entered and the group once again turn.

"Aniki!" Eiji said surprise. "Shin-kun!" Asako said happily. Ito only glared but stop nevertheless. He knows that Asako liked Shin since she first met him. He didn't like it one bit but he can't seem to hate Shin though.

"Konnichiwa Shin-san." Yuki said. Ito merely nodded, Jin grins and tried to headlock his cousin. Shiro merely yawn and slump down on the wall next to Asako.

Shin was two years older then them being 10. He's a genin right now and he's hoping that he can become a Chunin soon. His hair was a light brown and he got the usual Hyuuga's eyes.

"So what are you guys up to?" ask Shin. "Nothing!" Jin and Ito immediately said. Shin raised a brow but shook his head and laugh. "Man are you two fighting again?" ask Shin. "No, it was nothing." Ito said calmer this time as he walk back to Asako.

"Aa that reminds me. Yuki you're mother's here she should be at the gate right..." Shin couldn't complete his sentence as Yuki ran off. "…now…" Shin finally finishes and only watches Yuki small form heading towards the gate.

Shin simply shook his head and turn back to the other 7 year old, excluding Ito, Asako, and Eiji. Ito and Asako just turn 8 yesterday and Eiji's birthday was the week before. "So, you guys want to go eat?" He asks. All the kids shouted out an excited "Yea!"

"Kaa-san!" Yuki cried out as he saw the pink hair of his mother. "Yuki-chan!" Sakura said a smile immediately coming to her face. She kneels down so she became face to face to Yuki. "How's school?" she ask the question after Yuki was done hugging her.

"It was fun! Sensei took us to the forest and we'd played tag and the people we tag had to be prisoners!" Yuki said happily. "Oh really? How fun, I remember that game as well!" Sakura said. "How's the mission?" "It was tiring but we succeeded!"

"Wha, they look happy." one of Sakura's students said.

"Of course, even without a father Yuki-kun is really happy just being with his mother." Another replied.

"I hope nothing disturb their peace." This time, it was Ruri who said that as she looks at her teammates Daichi and Takagore.

"Yea, it's been awhile since we've seen Sakura-sensei this happy." Daichi muttered out a yawn.

"Ah." Takagore simply ended the conversation as the three went off to go get something to eat.

Yuki was telling Sakura about what had happen while she was away. Like the time he was staying at Uncle Naruto's place and how he's starting to hate ramen. Sakura simply laugh and shook her head and knew that Yuki's was going to get tired of it sooner or later.

Soon they reach their apartment house and they walk inside getting ready for some more time together. As Yuki put away his shoes and carefully put his and Sakura's in the closet, he walks towards the weapon's closet.

Sakura decided to take a shower while Yuki was putting his stuff away. "I'll be right back alright Yuki-chan. Do your homework while I'm in the bathroom." Sakura said. Yuki turned around while shutting his door and nodded. "Hai!"

--

"Sasuke! What are we doing here?" an annoyed Karin said as she stared at the back of Uchiha Sasuke. "There's something here. Something just doesn't feel right." Sasuke simply answered.

"I don't think it was a great idea for you to be here with Kei at the base and all." Suigetsu muttered drinking from a water bottle as usual. "Shut up! Kei can take care of his own. I trust him not to do anything stupid! Besides he's my son." Karin said infuriated. "That's exactly my point." Suigetsu muttered and Karin kicked him in the head with his head once again exploding in water.

"Kei's a good kid. But his father doesn't pay attention to him much…" Juugo whispered. The three look at Sasuke but Sasuke simply ignore them as he made way to Konoha. Karin glared at Sasuke but turned away as she looks at the Konoha's walls.

"Don't tell me we're going to visit that little pink head." she growled out. Once again she was ignore as Sasuke kept on walking. "You three stay here. I'll be back." Sasuke said and he disappeared.

"So what are you going to do Karin?" ask Suigetsu. "Since he doesn't care, I won't." "Wow, who knew that the greatest fan of Uchiha Sasuke is giving up?" Suigetsu remark. "Shut up! After this I'm taking Kei and we're leaving." Karin remark.

"Didn't you said that when Kei was two?" ask Juugo. "Yea and you came right back." "I had to meet someone!" retorted Karin. "Who? Oh pray tell." Suigetsu ask smirking.

"It's none of your business, besides; it won't be too long anyways." Karin muttered once again staring at Konoha's walls. Suigetsu and Juugo raise a brow and look at each other before looking back at their female teammate with confuse faces.

--

"His birthday is tomorrow right?" question a voice. "Hai, it won't be too long now." another replied. "Uchiha Sasuke is here." "Huh? Really?!" "Ah, I could feel him too. Hahaha this is going to be interesting." "Oh shut up Jun!"

As the three steps out of the shadows of the trees they look over Konoha from where they stood. It was getting dark and Koden, Jun, and Miru simply stared at the scenery before that.

"It's sad that this place going to be up in flames in several years." Jun said grinning. "Man, you're so sadistic aren't you?" Miru said complaining as she cross her arms. "Oh and you're saying you're not?" Jun retorted.

"Shut up you two. Tomorrow night, we make our move." Koden order. "Hai hai lets see what the little Uchiha can do." Jun replied before the three disappeared.

--

Yuki pondered on a question before finally figuring out. Like his mother, he was smart and it didn't take him that much time for him to finish his homework. His mother was finally done with the shower and was just changing in her room. Yuki decided since that they haven't eaten dinner yet that he should set it up.

Right now, the only thing he can make is ramen and he really doesn't want to eat that. He looks in the refrigerator and saw some tomatoes and left over onigiri that he got from Jin's house. Grabbing those he set them on the table when Sakura came in.

Sakura was wearing simple pink shirt and black shorts when she saw Yuki setting the table. She smiled as she went to the kitchen. "It's alright Yuki, I'll cook, and you can go change now. Did you finish your homework?" Sakura ask. "Hai! It's all done!" Yuki said and ran to his room to change.

Yuki came back with a giant blue t-shirt and dark green shirt. He looks smaller then he actually is in those clothes and it made Sakura smiled and laugh. In truth those was actually Sasuke's old clothes when he gave to her.

That's another story that she doesn't want to get into nor remember. Sakura saw Yuki struggling with the shirt as the sleeves reach his wrist, it almost pass his thumb.

"Come here Yuki." Sakura said motioning him. Yuki came over and Sakura fix his sleeves by folding them and folding the hem of the shirt as well. "Arigatou kaa-san!" Yuki said.

As Sakura place their dinner on the table. They ate and talk most of the time. Yuki mostly telling his stories about what had happen at school. Jin and Kiba's kid Kyo was drawing on the black board and since Shiro was asleep, he and Eiji drew on his face. Ito was so call supervising and Yuki made a weird face to show how Shiro looked like after they finish drawing on him.

"You drew on Shiro-kun?" question Sakura. "Yea! You should have seen my cool drawing skills!" boost Yuki. Sakura giggle and shook her head. "Shiro-kun must've been mad." "He wasn't. Shiro's really slow at these things. He just found out while we're playing tag. He looked into the pond water and yelled out. Jin was surprise and fell into the pond and got wet." "You're so much a troublemaker Yuki. You're so unlike your…" Sakura stop and shook her head. "What? Who am I unlike kaa-san?" Yuki question. "Its nothing, Now let's finish this, I have to kill your uncle Naruto later for turning you into a prankster." Sakura said. Yuki only laugh nervously and ate his food. In his head he prayed for Naruto's good luck in facing his mother's wrath.

As night settle in, Yuki twist and turn as he couldn't go to sleep. Something wasn't right but he didn't know what. He lay on his back giving up on trying to sleep and stared at the ceiling. His birthday was tomorrow, he should be excited, yet he wasn't.

With that in his mind he sat up and turns on his light. Maybe he should go outside and watch the stars for a bit. It always helps him get to sleep.

Sakura open her eyes, there was someone here in the room. She wasn't alone, so she cautiously grabbed the kunai from under the pillow. Yuki seemed safe in his room right now but she has to make sure. As the presence shift she immediately sat up and threw the kunai. It misses but the presence was gone. It had ran away when Sakura threw the kunai. Sakura getting out of bed made way to Yuki's room.

Yuki turned around when he heard his door opening. "Kaa-san? What's wrong?" ask Yuki. "Hum? Nothing Yuki-chan, I just wanted to check on you. Besides, why aren't you sleeping?" ask Sakura. "I couldn't go to sleep." Yuki said. "Oh really? Is it because of your birthday tomorrow?" ask Sakura. "Wait, considering the time, it's today. Happy birthday Yuki-chan!"

Yuki merely grin and ran up to Sakura hugging her around the waist. "Ne Kaa-san, can I sleep with you?" ask Yuki. "Ah, I think it'll help me as well." Sakura said as they went back to Sakura's room.

Sakura laid down on her bed as Yuki streatch and crawled in. He snuggles close to his mother and immediately he went to sleep.

As daybreak came, Sakura was already up. She needed to get ready since today was the day of Yuki's birthday. Yuki was still asleep snoring slightly in her room as she gathered the necessary ingredients.

The doorbell rang and she went to open it. There came in Naruto and Hinata. Of course they wouldn't forget Jin and their one year old daughter Rika. "Ohayou Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto said and Sakura immediately bonk him on the head. "Quiet! Yuki-chan is sleeping!" Sakura said in a loud kind of whispered voice.

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head and scowl, but immediately lighten up as he saw the ramen cup in the open cupboard. "Ramen!" he shouted out and this time Hinata hit him on the head. "Have many times we have to tell you Naruto?!" Sakura yelled out as she went over to the kitchen.

Yuki was already awake when the doorbell rings. Then he heard uncle Naruto shouted out and his loud shout of ramen. Yuki yawn and stretch before he felt a presence nearby.

Turning he saw a tall figure of a man he thinks and he saw the man staring back at him. He swore he saw glowing yellow eyes and in the sunlight saw something red. "Who are you?" Yuki question hesitatingly. "Beware little Uchiha." and he disappeared. "U-Uchiha?" Yuki question and snap his eyes wide.

"Kaa-san!!!" Sakura heard Yuki shouted and she immediately turned around. Looking at Yuki who came running out of the room. "What is it Yuki?" she ask worriedly. "I saw a man!" Yuki said pointing at the room and Sakura went to look inside.

"Hm? I don't see anybody Yuki." Sakura stated. "But I did see him! He probably ran away!" Yuki said. "Ah, I see. He won't be coming back I assure you. Did he do anything to you?" ask Sakura. "No…but he did say something." Yuki answered hesitantly.

"What is it?" Sakura question. "He said 'Beware little Uchiha.' What's an Uchiha?" ask Yuki innocently. Sakura, Naruto and Hinata immediately froze and stared at each other.

"What's wrong okaa-san, otou-san?" ask Jin as he pull on Hinata's shirt. "Ah nothing!!! Let's go eat and by the way Happy birthday Yuki!" Naruto said changing the topic immediately. "Uh hai. Arigatou Naruto jii-san!" Yuki said forgetting the topic for now.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" ask Naruto as he sat down next to her as he finishes eating his 5th plate of cake. "Don't be hogging all the food Naruto let the children eat some." "I'm asking if you're okay." Naruto stated still eating his cake and avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"I'm fine, but I wonder who could've told him that name." Sakura said. "Ah, I wonder as well…you don't think…?" question Naruto. "Huh? Of course not! Besides he…" Sakura stop, sigh and stood up. "I need to clean the place up, everybody's leaving." Naruto simply nodded his head as he finish his plate and place it in the sink. "I'll help Sakura-chan!" he exclaim.

"No way! You're Hokage; I bet they're a lot of paperwork that you need to do!" Sakura said. "But Sakura-chan…!" Naruto whine. "No buts! You are not getting out of that work you hear me?" a voice interrupted and they turn to see Hinata.

"H-Hinata-chan." Naruto once again whine with tears flowing down his face and Hinata shook his head. "No way, come on Naruto, Rika's already tired, so is Jin." Hinata said and Naruto sigh finally giving up. "Fine…bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said then turning to Yuki. "Bye Yuki!" Naruto said and ran out. Hinata follow with a wave and carried Rika out. "See ya Yuki-_chan_!" Jin said sarcastically and close the door before the thrown object could hit Jin.

"Let me help kaa-san!" Yuki said as everybody left. He grabbed a trash bag before picking up all the garbage. "Humph! I bet Jin did all of this!" he complain and Sakura simply giggle as she finishes the dishes.

She walks towards Yuki also helping him before the door burst open. "Happy birthday Yuki-chan!" a voice shouted out that neither of them recognize. Turning Sakura saw a man with many piercing on his body and fiery red hair. "Jun that's rude, You should have least knock." said a womanly voice.

Sakura stood in front of Yuki while Yuki clutch his mother's leg. "Kaa-san…" he whispered. "Oi oi! Don't be telling me what to do Miru!" Jun yelled. "Stop bickering, You guys know what to do." "Hai Koden-chan!" Jun said and grins. He turns his look at the two Haruno's before charging forward and aim a punch at Sakura.

Sakura reacting quickly grabbed Yuki and jump out of the way. She went inside Yuki's bedroom before locking it and heading for the balcony window. "Come on Yuki!" Sakura said and Yuki yelled out a quick hai. As soon as they open the window, the girl Miru appeared and threw some needles but Sakura duck covering Yuki before aiming a high kick to Miru's stomach. Miru went flying away as she crash into a nearby store.

Sakura jump onto the roof with Yuki held close to her. As Sakura got farther away, Koden all of a sudden appeared and stop them. "Hand him over." he simply said. "No way! What do you want with Yuki?" ask Sakura.

"His blood…" Koden whispered before attacking. Sakura silently curse before jumping off of the roof and landing on the opposite side and headed for the forest.

The direction of where Naruto lives is completely block from Koden and Sakura knew that Koden is stronger then he looks, besides, she can't fight with Yuki in her arms. Then she suddenly felt a presence behind her and she turns gasping out loud.

"KAA-SAN!"

…

**A few hours later**

Yuki was in pain as he sat there crying. His right shoulder hurt from whatever that Jun guy did and there was black tattoos surrounding his entire shoulder. His mother disappeared and he's now alone in one of Konoha's forest.

Why does everything has to go wrong? He never had a father and now his mother is gone as well. He simply sat there crying silently as night grew darker and the rain fell. He might as well sit here until someone finds him alive or dead. He then heard a rustle and he gasp in fear when a tall shadowy figure came out from the bushes.

Yuki look up and eyes widen as he recognize the person. "S-Stay away!" he shouted out. He didn't have a weapon with him, and he's too hurt to fight. "You want to find your mother?" the person asks and Yuki look up in shock. "N-Nani?" he whispered.

"I can help you, but you have to do something in return." he said. Yuki simply stared before the person's offered a hand. "Come, I'll take you to your uncle. They'll know what to do from there. But keep me a secret and I'll help find your mother." "C-Can you really do that?" Yuki ask. "Ah, I'll take that tattoo off as well. You can trust me Yuki." the person said.

Yuki hesitated before he raises his hand and took the older men's. The person grabbed firmly of Yuki and swung him around on his back. "Hold on tight." he whispered before running through the forest towards the Hokage's tower.

--

"…ki…Yuki…grr…TEME!" a loud blond mouth shouted at the sleeping Haruno who woke up with a start. "Eh what?" he ask still tired. "Let's go! We need to hurry to the middle tower!" Jin yelled out grabbing hold of Yuki's scarf. "Man it took me forever to wake you up I swear Ito knock you on the head good." Jin muttered before he reaches a clearing where Ito is.

"Ah so you woke him up good work." Ito said before looking towards a one way direction. "What is it Ito?" ask Jin. "We're here." Ito simply said before walking forwards and he instantly disappeared.

"Wha-!" Jin cried out before Yuki figured it out and walks forwards as well. "Hurry up baka you don't want to be left behind ne?" Yuki question before also disappearing.

Jin hesitated before walking forwards. He reaches out a hand and his hand suddenly disappeared. "Whoa! Cool!" He then felt a tug and he reel forwards before hitting the ground. Yuki had pulled him in annoyed and Jin merely glared at him. "Yea ruins my fun why don't cha?" question Jin sarcastically before standing up.

Jin looks up to see a tower all of a sudden in front of him and he stared in awed. "They put a genjutsu around the tower and only the teams with three eggs can past through it." Ito explains before walking towards it. "This is so awesome! Hey maybe we can do that on one of our missions!" Jin yelled out.

"Yea and have you ruin it? No thanks," Yuki muttered before also following Ito. Jin narrows his eyes at Yuki before following. He shouted out "Why are you always dampening my mood!?" Yuki simply ignored him.

As they entered the building like tower, they saw a cave like structure and three circles on the ground; two small one big. As scripture was on the wall just like in the chuunin's exams as the three stared at it. It simply said_ "What is life?"_

"What is life?" Jin question and he scratch his head. "Doesn't that depends on the person?" ask Jin. "True, but could it also mean something else?" Yuki question. "Hold up guys…" Ito stops them and the two look at him. "What is it Ito?" ask Yuki and Ito took a deep breathe. "Pick an egg." Ito simply stated before taking out the three eggs. Jin grabbed hold of the egg with the green dot; Yuki hesitated but took the one with the blue dot. Ito took the remaining one, the red dot.

"Think of what you guys define life and try putting chakra into the eggs." Ito explains. "How would that help with anything?" ask Jin. Yuki simply hit him on the head and said, "just do it." and Jin huff.

All three closes their eyes as they focus on something that they define life, As a few minutes past they felt something hot on their hands and they open their eyes. Yuki stared at the egg as it started to shine and he covered his face as it did a small explosion. Jin did the same as his egg pop as well.

The two look and saw the sign of Konoha. Looking at Ito, they were surprise that Ito's egg was still intact. "Ito?" Yuki question. "I can't…define life." Ito simply said before Jin blink. "WHAT?" Jin shouted before Yuki hit him once again. "What did you think about Ito?" ask Yuki. "Nothing really, my mother at first, but she's in a coma so my mind went completely blink, then Asako, but…she's always crying…I…I can't think of anything else…" Ito said.

"What about you Jin?" ask Yuki. "Um…the village and my family. Everyone is so lively in the village right? And you know how my dad is." Jin said grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "You Yuki?" ask Jin. "Uh…my mom…even if she's gone, she is what I can call is full of life." Yuki stated. They both heard a sigh and look at Ito and they sweat drop as they stared nervously at their third teammate.

"Um don't worry Ito! I'm sure you can think of something!" Jin stated and Yuki close his palm on the Konoha's insignia. The something pop up in front of them and they all jump in surprise besides Ito who calmly look back.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Yuki yelled out and Kakashi wave. "Yo!" Then he looks at all three of their hands and then turns to Ito. "Ah it seems like one of you isn't going to pass." he said. "Huh? Wait you mean Ito?" question Jin. "His egg didn't hatch like yours right?" ask Kakashi. "And who would give a stupid question like what is life?" Ito muttered.

"What do you define life as Ito?" question Kakashi. "…just simply living." Ito replied plainly. "Bzzt wrong answer." Kakashi said. "Huh?" Ito asks confuse.

"Life is much more then just living. Feeling happiness, sadness, pain, anger, guilt, regret, comfort, caring, loving someone, someone loving you…" Kakashi stop then turn to look at Jin and Yuki, "…friendship. Without those, you will be consider inhuman, or the living dead will work. Ito, we're still human, even if our job calls us to do the worst things to human kind. I know you have a pretty good understanding of not showing emotions in any situation but loosen up a little will ya?" Kakashi said smiling under his mask and Ito narrows his eyes grumbling.

"So, think it over again, what do you define as life?" Kakashi question. Ito sigh and once again close his eyes as he thought of anything possible to be define as life.

Yuki and Jin merely watch and swore they saw his mouth twitch into a smile or close to one. Ito opened his eyes and his egg soon pop open and there was the Konoha insignia.

"Whoa, you did it Ito…" Jin said in disbelief. "You said that like I wasn't going to make it." Ito said. "Well, it's like Kakashi said…you did seem kind of…dead." Jin said grinning nervously and look at Kakashi who's still there.

"What did you choose?" ask Yuki. "Huh um…" Ito pause as he didn't answered so Kakashi took that time to interrupted. "So as now you can see, there are three circles on the ground, from there, you must decided on what to do next." and Kakashi disappeared.

The three stared at each other and then at the three circles. They knew that once they figure this part out, they'll pass. But the other thing is they only have a few hours to figure it out. "We have 3 hours left, so we need to hurry." Ito said as he walks over to the circles and stared. The two were intersecting with the big one so it's like a three circle Venn diagram. Then Ito notices something on the ground.

"_What is always coming but never truly arrives?" _

Ito read it out loud and the other two simply stared at his back as they contemplate on the question. "What is always coming but never truly arrives?" question Jin. "Kakashi-sensei?" he asks and Yuki sigh as he shook his head. "What? He's always late." Jin said. "In the end he comes anyways, what doesn't truly arrives? Can you think of anything?" question Yuki towards Ito. "No not really…hold up…" Ito stood up then motion Yuki and Jin to come closer.

They did and Ito told them to place their Konoha insignia on the two smaller circles. Ito places his in the middle of the big circle. "Okay, circle around the sign." he said and they did. As they stand in the middle, something activated and the three was plunge into a series of events.

First was the Great Ninja wars, then it quickly switch to Uchiha Madara's and the first Hokage's fight at the valley of end, then the nine tails fox attack, the Uchiha massacre, the Great Naruto bridge, the ambush of the sound ninjas, the six bodies of a man name Pein's attack, the final battle of a war between the ninja village and the Akatsuki, and lastly the rebuilding of Konoha.

All of a sudden the three were blown back as Kakashi once again appeared in the middle of those three circles. "Kakashi?!" Jin cried out holding his head. "Make up your mind already, are you going to stay here are you going to leave?" Yuki muttered shaking his head as well. Ito huff before sitting up looking at Kakashi. "I'm guessing we're doing something right?" he question before Kakashi nodded. "Now answer the riddle," he said.

All three stood silent as they try to figure out the question one more time.

"Tomorrow." a voice said and everyone turn to look at Yuki. Yuki look up when he felt like he was being stared at. "What?" he ask bluntly thinking he did something wrong. "What do you mean by that Yuki?" ask Kakashi. "Well, all the events we had seen were about the past, but when you think about it, there's always another event happening after another. Tomorrow is always there but not truly there. In my opinion, a true tomorrow is the last day. You can't really say that tomorrow has come because well it'll be define as today."

Kakashi then smile behind that mask of his and nodded his head. "Correct Yuki-chan." Kakashi said before looking at all three of them. "No matter what happen, there's always a tomorrow, so you must move on or else you'll be frozen in your own time." Kakashi said before a door behind him open. "Go on, you guys pass." and he disappeared once again.

--

Sasuke look towards the door opening. It was the only door out of the 10 doors that wasn't open yet. The last team was finally coming and he wasn't surprise when Yuki's team came through. They were kind of slow though. "Where were you guys!? You took so long!" Ki said running up to Yuki and hugging him. "Gomen Ki-chan." Yuki said before he was drag off by her and had to stand in line.

"Oh my gosh you guys made it!!!" Naruto shouting out widely raising his hand in a gesture of hugs. The three took a step back when Hinata came in a stop her husband. "Please Naruto-kun." she said holding his arm. "Haha hai hai." he said before turning serious.

"I congratulate you guys on completing the second exam. But now for this test you'll be on your own as you must impress the judges with your techniques. Besides to be a ninja you have to be strong as well as flashy!" he said grinning. Everyone sweat drop at the Hokage. "Why am I not surprise?" Yuki muttered. "You know how my father is…" said Jin scratching his head.

"Okay here are the rules! You must do the best technique that you can. We'll be judging on power, the effectiveness and style. You'll be facing Kakashi's and Shikamaru's clones and trust me they'll be hard. You will have exactly 5 minutes to defeat 5 clones of Kakashi or Shikamaru. Two of your teammates must pass for all the team to pass." Naruto said.

"So basically if one of us fails and the other two pass, the whole team pass." Shiro said summurizing it.

"Huh? That'll be easy." Yuki said. "Yea for you!" Jin shouted. "Well I don't really know, Yuki usually fights against Kakashi with the eye technique on, since there's people around I highly doubt they'll let him use it." Ito said. "Oh shit you're right." Yuki muttered and he turns to Naruto who in return smiled at him.

"Okay everybody else will be observing as we do it one at a time. Head for the balcony up there and first up is…ah Asako-chan!" "H-Huh? I'm first?" she question and Naruto nodded. "Alright then." she said as she got into position.

As everybody made their way to the Terrence Yuki past by Kakashi and Kakashi grabbed his shoulders holding him there. "You're restricted on using the eye technique. Orders from Hokage-sama." "I thought so." Yuki muttered before they separated.

Kakashi and Asako face each other as the Naruto blew a whistle beginning the battle. Asako took out two kunais awaiting Kakashi's move. Kakashi did various hand signs before five more of him appeared out of nowhere. The real Kakashi then jump backwards and landed on the hand statue. "You can now begin!" Kakashi said and all five of his clones ran towards Asako.

"You know what sucks?" Shiro muttered and Team 7 plus Eiji turned to look at him. "What is it Shiro?" ask Eiji. "Fighting my father, that'll suck." he simply said and all of them sigh. They felt sorry for Shiro if he's unlucky enough to fight his father's clone. Now that'll be a sight to see.

As Asako's battle continued on, Yuki felt like someone was staring at him and he look up across the room to see Koden staring back at him. They simply stared at each other before Yuki glared and turn to look back at the battle. 'Soon…it'll be very soon…' Yuki said in his head gripping the hand railings hard.

"What is it Koden-chan?" ask Jun and Koden shook his head. "It's nothing." he said before also looking at the current battle. "It's only a matter of time." he whispered and said nothing more.

Sasuke stared at the little staring contest between Yuki and Koden before looking back down on battle. He thought back to his conversation with Kei and he grip his hands hard.

_"...you know he was your son so why not tell him that?" Kei had ask. "I don't feel like it." "No, you just don't want to be rejected." Kei immediatly said and Sasuke quickly turned to him. "I thought so. Well let's not talk about him right now. I want to know if you'll help me kill Fuchi." Kei ask. "Why?" "Because I need help to keep him away from Haruno and keep Haruno away from him." Kei said. "Fine," Sasuke replied. "Also, there's another thing." Kei said and Sasuke turned back. "What?" "Mother knew she was going to die, and that...she visited this girl name Sakura." Kei replied and Sasuke eyes widen. _

_"I don't remember it well since I was only two, but...I think mother took me to visited the Sakura girl." Kei said before looking at Sasuke's reaction. There was none but Kei went away anyways. "I thought that you needed to know." and disappeared outside the tent. _

_'So that time when Karin and Kei disappeared, she visited Sakura? Does Karin has something to do with Sakura's disapperance?' _

_--_

_**The only one who knows the truth. He will always remain**_

_**true.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Okay I'm done. I hope you guys don't hate Kei for being Karin's son because personally I like him. But it's alright if you hate him. Later in the future Kei and Yuki will have a weird brotherly relantionship, that's all I'm going to say. Karin cool in her own way...I don't hate her, but I don't like her a lot either. Well that's it for chapter 11 and there's three more events including this one before the jonin arc it over. Review much apperciated. Thank you and ja ne. (I seriously think I say thank you too much...) **


	12. Reflection

**Well this is the longest chapter that I'll ever write...I think. This is my thanksgiving gift to you guys! Have a happy thanksgiving! **

Asako was just finish with her battle when it was Jun's turn. As Asako came back up she stared to her brother's team and immediately recogonize the girl that was near them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she ask angrily. The girl turn and it turn out to be Retsu, the girl she had beaten and also the girl who fought Ito's team. "Ah, it's you again, I'm not surprise that you made it in." Retsu said scowling. "And you guys got lucky for making it here." Asako retorted.

Retsu glared and Asako merely return the gesture. "Ah, that's enough, you don't want to get kick out do you?" a voice said and everyone turn to see Akito. "Akito-sensei!" Jin said happily jumping on the said man's back.

"Ack! Jin you're too old for this…!" Akito said almost tipping over. "But I haven't seen you for the longest time! Were you doing missions?" question Jin who got off. "Yes I did. I just got back two days ago." Akito said and then turn to Yuki.

"You guys doing okay?" ask Akito and all three of them nodded. They knew that question was mostly directed to Yuki but the other two nodded their head so it will not look suspicious.

"Ah so this is your sensei." Rendo said who appeared there alongside Retsu as well. "Well he's not really our sensei anymore since we turned chuunins. So it's an old habit of ours to still call him sensei." Jin said rubbing the back of his head.

"You know I was wondering, why do you guys look the same?" Jin ask. "Huh? Oh I'm their cousins. Surprisingly our parents were twins, Mando and Rendo are brothers." Retsu explain and Jin gasp.

"Really!? Wow that's almost like Kane, Ki, and Kumo. Their parents were siblings and now they're cousins!" Jin said. "Really? That's interesting." Retsu said then turn to Asako who ran up to her brother. "Hey Ito nii-chan it's your turn!" Asako said and she turn back to Retsu. "You're still here?" she ask annoyed. Retsu only glared back. "Fine, if you want me to leave I would but I need to give them my thank you gift." Retsu said having a glint in her eyes. "A what?" Asako question.

Retsu merely grin before going to each of member of team 7 and giving them a kiss on the cheek. Asako gaped before Retsu ran off sticking out her tongue. The three merely blink before Jin turn a bright red, Yuki a slight blush on his face but he didn't show anything other emotions, and Ito scowl.

Kane who was there burst out laughing along with Shiro who laugh less loudly then Kane.

"Oi! Who told you that you could do that!" Asako shouted out and before she could go after the girl, she was stop by Ito. "Calm down, it's my turn anyways." Ito said and he started walking towards the stadium.

"Well, that was unexpected. What did you guys do?" ask Akito. "Saved them." Yuki merely said. His face was back to normal as he rubbed the area where Retsu kiss him. "Wow Retsu-chan is nice isn't she?" Jin said boosting and glowing with a wide grin on his face. "Urasai baka and watch Ito's match." Yuki said and Jin glared at him. "Fine teme, that was probably your first kiss too." Jin said and Yuki slap him at the back of his head.

Jin was right on the mark as everyone sweatdrop at the two.

--

Ito started walking to the middle of the arena when Jun came back from it. "Don't lose yourself so soon vile blood. You don't want to kill everyone here do you?" Jun whispered and Ito widen his eyes quickly turning to look at Jun who merely smirk before joining his teammates. 'He knows…' Ito said before slowly turning back around and facing Kakashi.

"You alright Ito?" ask Kakashi. "I'm fine." Ito said not revealing anything on his face. "Alright." Kakashi said shrugging before doing some hand signs and five of him pop up around Ito. Kakashi then retracted back to the statue standing there before saying go.

As soon as Kakashi said go, all five of the clones charge at Ito at once. Ito grabbed the chain around his waist and with a flick of his wrist, the chain encircle him blocking the clones attack. All of them seem to go poof and everything was covered in smoke. "Eh already?!" question Jin but Yuki shook his head. "No, watch." Yuki said and Jin simply nodded.

It's rare to see Ito fight, and when Ito does, it usually ends up quickly.

As the smoke cleared, and as Ito look up, one Kakashi was charging at him with chidori. Ito reacting quickly, flip backwards and was in the air before another Kakashi came straight at him with another chidori. Ito eyes widen before his chain got into front of him blocking most of Kakashi's attack. Ito landed a few feet away from the two Kakashi before holding his side that was bleeding from the attack.

'Shit…' Ito whispered and glaring at Kakashi. The real Kakashi stood on top of the statue staring down at Ito. "Come on, Ito, can you resist the temptations?" Kakashi whispered before signally the two to attack.

Koden stared at the battle narrowing his eyes. "He's forcing him to use his technique." he said before Jun and everybody else on that side turn to him. "What do you mean by that Koden?" ask Miru. "Kakashi's pushing him into a corner. He's forcing him to use the Kurochi technique." "Why would he do that?" "That I don't know." Koden merely said before looking at Kakashi who didn't notice the stare. He was paying attention to Ito.

Ito glared hard at Kakashi knowing that he's testing him. Ito then ripped off his right sleeves and then tying the fabric around his wound to stop the bleeding. He needs to finish this off quickly. He can't afford to lost anymore blood then he already has. He knows that, and he knows that Kakashi realize that as well.

Taking a deep breathe he swung his chain upwards before the chain was surrounded by dark red chakra.

Yuki and Jin eyes widen in surprise at the new jutsu. "Is he surrounding the chain in blood?" question Jin but a voice answered that for him.

"No it isn't. It's Ito's chakra that's surrounding the manriki-gusari (double weighted chain) You guys never actually knew the color of his chakra did you?" the voice question before everyone turned to see a man with dark blue spiky hair and eyes almost the same as Ito's. "Oji-san!" Asako said before hugging her uncle. "What are you doing here?" she ask.

"I'm here to watch your guys development." Hiroshi said smiling. "So, you were the one training Ito were you not?" question Akito. "Ah, ever since my younger sister was unable to train them, I had to or else things might get drastic." Hiroshi said. "What do you mean by that?" question Yuki narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Hiroshi turned to him and raise a brow. "Ah I see, you're Sakura-san's child are you not?" "You're not answering my question. What's wrong with Ito?" "Nothing at all, he just wanted to learn how to fight without using the Kurochi. He told you didn't he? That the Kurochi is a double edge sword." Hiroshi said before Yuki and Jin hesitantly nodded.

'But there's more isn't there…?' Yuki didn't voice that thought as he turn his attention back to Ito's battle.

Ito took a deep breathe before bringing the chains back down once again in a fast manner. With his chakra in the chain, he broke the links and all the links attack the two clone like gun bullets. Kakashi widen his eyes in surprise as the chain links surrounded the two clones and attacking them from all around.

"Kurochi: Ketsueki Setsuzoku." Hiroshi whispered before the links started attacking the clones on all sides.

"Pay attention, there will be a day where we will fight this boy." Koden said before walking towards the wall and leaning on it. "Hehe, he's scary as well isn't he Koden-chan?" Jun question but not getting an answered.

"You made it with 2 minutes to spare! Ito-chan you may go back to your team and we'll see if you're eligible to move on." Naruto said grinning before the chain links came back together and Ito place it around his waist.

He gave a glare at Naruto for calling him 'Ito-chan' when Naruto called down the next opponent. "Shiro-kun you're next!" Naruto yelled out and Ito went back up.

"Did that confirm it?"

"Ah, he can't hold it much longer."

"Shinwa's the only one who can stop it."

"Sadly he's not here. Hiroshi's here, I bet he can do something."

"And what is that?"

"That we need to ask ourselves."

(Sweatdrop)"You really don't have any idea do you?"

(Smile) "Nope!"

--

"So it's my turn is it?" Shiro question sighing before walking down to the arena. "Don't overdo it Shiro." Eiji said. "Good luck!" Asako shouted.

As Shiro stood in the middle of the arena he look around not spotting Kakashi anywhere. Then Naruto came down saying a sorry. "Sorry Shiro but Kakashi is busy with something so Shikamaru has to take his place for a while." Naruto said. Shiro simply stared before glaring at Naruto who ran away.

"He planned this didn't he?" Yuki question, Everyone answered with a simply yep. As Shiro merely let out a small groan before walking down to the stadium.

"Haha this is going to be interesting. Lazy ass and lazy ass jr." Jin said and Shiro threw him a glare before continuing his way to the middle of the arena.

As Shiro stood in the middle of the arena, he started stretching from one leg switching to the other as his father came out yawning.

"Let's get this over quickly." Shikamaru said as he kneel down forming hand signs. Then five clones of Shikamaru appeared before the real one jump back leaning on the statue yawning. "Go ahead." Shikamaru said lazily and Shiro huff blowing his bangs out of his way.

"You're always like this." Shiro muttered before charging at the clones. Spinning a kunai in his hand he slash the closest one making it disappeared before dodging another's attack. As that clone tried recovering, Shiro quickly kick him up in the air and threw a few shurikens.

Grabbing more shurikens, he threw them as he attach them to wires and manipulated them to hit all the other clones. One of them dodge before Shiro directed the shurikens at him before making an impact. As soon as it disappeared Shiro immediately noticed the oncoming shadow coming his way. He curse as he realize he miss one.

He jump back quickly and kept on jumping back before back flipping and place his feet on the wall hanging there sideways thanks to the chakra. He made some movements before the shurikens headed for the last clone. But it wasn't the shurikens that hitted the clone, but the wires as the projectiles headed for the real body.

Shikamaru merely stood there as all the shurikens struck the statue behind him surrounding his outline. They had all miss intentionally as Shikamaru yawn and Shiro pulled the shurikens out and put them away. He jump back down and copying his father, he also yawn before sighing. "Give me a break. You have to do better then that tou-san!" Shiro said scratching his head. "Then get over that indifferent attitude of yours. Move on Shiro," Shikamaru said motioning him to leave.

Shiro glared at his father before shaking his head and climbing back up to meet the others. "That was easy," he simply said before leaning on the wall next to Eiji. He then close his eyes which make him look like he was sleeping.

"What was that about?" question Jin who look at his teammates. "Shiro isn't the only one, we all have to move on." Ito muttered before Eiji's name was called and he went down. "Especially him." and everybody knew what who he was talking about as Jin clench his fist on the railing. "But still, I think the person who needs to move on the most is you Jin." Yuki spoke up as Eiji went to the center.

As Eiji fought with Shikamaru's clones, Yuki look up and realize something. "I got to go, I'll be back." Yuki said as he left exiting the arena. Ito blink before looking up as well. Koden's not where he was before. He left while Shiro was battling and he haven't came back.

"Oi Yuki!" Ito shouted before Yuki completely left. "Nani?" "Where are you going?" Ito question with some sharpness in his eyes. "I'm going to see Kakashi-sensei." Yuki said. Ito was convince for now as Yuki disappeared from his sight.

Yuki sigh in relief as he walk the halls, he was just lucky that Kakashi wasn't there at the time so he had a pretty good excuse. He must visit someone before the 3rd exam ends.

As he was walking, he soon past someone with dark red hair almost black. The person notice him and grin before passing him and Yuki look back. He swore he saw that person before but where? He continued though pushing the thought away.

Sasuke notice a familiar presence before turning to see Kei walking towards him. He widens his eyes as Kei wave his hand. "Hey Seiji-sensei!!!" Kei said loudly and everyone's attention towards them. "Kei, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke question whispering.

"I came here because I was bored. There's nothing to do at the hotel." Kei said smiling. "Stop smiling, you look like an idiot." "Well good then. You always called me an idiot anyways. Oh not to mention I saw onii-chan on my way here. He seems to be in a hurry." Kei said. "You…" Sasuke started before being interrupted.

"Ah ano sa, are you with him?" question a voice Sasuke knew well. Looking up he saw Naruto kneeling on the railings staring questioningly at them. "Yea," Sasuke said after a few moments of hesitation. He'll go along with Kei's plan, besides Kei might do something out of line. "All right then…hmm? Oh Eiji-chan's battle is done. I'll be going now!" Naruto said waving and jump back down.

"He's a weird one, and to think he was once your teammate." "Urasai Keitaro." Kei merely grin before leaning on the wall. "Konoha seems so peaceful, why didn't you stay?" Kei question whispering now. "Because even Konoha has their dark secrets." Sasuke whispered as his eyes narrow at the memory. Kei didn't say anything more as he felt his father's aura.

Kei realize way back when he was younger that no matter how much he tries to hate his father he can't. He always try to be acknowledge by him but that proves effortless as Sasuke had always ignore him since he was born. He can't help it if his mother was the one women Sasuke hated the most.

Then came Yuki. Kei saw the reaction Sasuke made when anybody mentions Yuki, or that Sakura girl. He knew Yuki hated Sasuke it was kind of obvious really. Then the feeling came where he wanted to help both but he crush the feeling immediately.

Suigetsu once told him he was nothing like his mother nor was he like his father as well. Kei took that as a compliment and then wonder if he should really exist at all. He couldn't hate anybody…nor can he love anybody.

Kei perk up as he heard the familiar footsteps of Yuki who came back. "Looks like onii-chan's back." Kei said to his father who once again ignored him but Kei's already use to it. This is what he have to go through everyday and he also made up a few days ago that the youngest Uchiha son is never acknowledge.

He knows about the massacre, and through some resources knows that Sasuke's father hardly pay attention to Sasuke himself. 'It always have to be the oldest brother ne?' he said to himself as he watch Yuki climb the steps on the other side. 'I wonder if I can ever reach you?' He didn't realize that he said that out loud as Sasuke slightly turn to look at Kei who was looking at Yuki with a dead like face.

Sasuke knows what he's doing to Kei, he just didn't have the guts to acknowledge someone like Kei. Kei should have hated him by now like Yuki who hates him, but he didn't. That almost scares him as much as Sakura did when she stood by him the whole time. Yes Uchiha Sasuke is a coward, but he isn't going to admit it, not for a long time.

Yuki felt someone staring at him and he turn to see the same boy he saw in the hallway. Once again the feeling of familiarity came back and he narrow his eyes in concentration as he tried to figure out who this boy was. Yuki saw him talking to Seiji or he now knows as Sasuke so he figure that he must have something to do with Sasuke.

He saw him moving his mouth seemingly talking to Sasuke but Sasuke simply didn't answer back or made an action that may indicate he was paying attention. He saw the boy's smiling face immediately disappeared as a tired and dead like expression appeared on his face. He then look up and stared straight at Yuki which Yuki merely stared back.

Yuki saw his mouth moving but it seems like he was talking to Yuki or himself, he didn't know. Sasuke had slightly turn his head hearing the comment but he didn't notice the act as Yuki then turned away and look back down to the battle. Eiji just finish his and it was already Koki's. Koki's was ending soon before Ito grabbed Yuki by the shoulders pulling him.

"You seem dazed," he said letting go and Yuki merely shook it away. "It's nothing." "If it's about Uchiha and his little troupe, Hokage-sama already knows." "Huh? What do you mean?" Yuki question confuse. "He knew from the time you were in your robot state. Hinodekage-sama had manage to sent a secret note to the Kurochi clan and Hiroshi oji-san told Hokage-sama. Apparently Uchiha had captured some hostages at their village and using them to get what he wants." Ito explain.

Yuki absorb all this new information before anger flared inside of him. "Why doesn't he do anything then?!" he shouted and Ito immediately hit him. "Quiet down!" Ito commanded. "Do you want them to know that we know?" question Ito. Yuki grumble before letting Ito continued. "I'm not suppose to tell this to anyone but Uchiha's after the time traveling scroll. We still don't know why, but the fact still stands that he wants to destroy Konoha."

"I won't let him. Not ever." Yuki said as he clench the railings almost breaking it. "I understand your feelings but we still need more information." "Like what?" question Yuki.

"Like why he wants to destroy Konoha, why he wants the scroll, and the reason why the elders is involve. And apparently Uchiha Itachi is involve as well even if he's dead." Ito explain. "Did Naruto oji-san told you this?" "Hai, part of it." Ito stated. "Part of it?" "It's complicated." Ito muttered before Jin appeared.

"Huh? Where did you go?" question Yuki. "Bathroom." Jin stated before going into a deep thinking mode. He kept looking at Yuki which Yuki had notice and glared at him. "What is it idiot?" he question. "Ah nothing!" Jin said before his name was called. "Oh look like it's my turn!" Jin said and he jump from the platform not even bothering to use the stairs.

As Jin awaited for the start he thought back to what he had saw. Yuki was talking to someone who Jin knows but it wouldn't come to his mind. Someone with dark red hair…nothing came to him and he has a suspicious thought that Yuki is doing something behind their backs. He knows it's nothing bad, Yuki's not like that, but he can't help holding the doubt that it will be Yuki who will destroy Konoha like he saw in the vision when he first encounter Sasuke.

He didn't hear Kakashi shouting out a go as he blink and shouted out. The five clones had attack him and a big smoke filled the arena. Kakashi sigh shaking his head, he knew that Jin had a short attention span like Naruto's, but he thought he'll be sharper and stay on guard like his mother. Something then jump out of the smoke and everyone saw Jin holding onto his hat afloat in the air.

"Damn! Kakashi I wasn't even ready!" he shouted out before disappearing back into the smoke. Kakashi sweat drop as he wait for the smoke to clear, but he didn't have to wait long before all the smoke was blown away and Jin appeared in the middle with a giant shuriken and five clones of Kakashi on the ground before they disappeared in a poof. "We didn't really see anything." a judge said before Hinata went to them and explain it in the best details that she can. She did have her byakugan on as soon as the smoke appeared and saw how Jin knock down those clones.

Jin had summon a clone with another shuriken before they took on the Kakashis in the smoke. He had also activated his byakugan so he could see better and use the smoke to his advantage. Combining the hyuuga style fighting and the weapon, he immediately took out the Kakashi just merely under a minute.

Jin sigh scratching his head as he went again into deep thought about the red head and Yuki. He at first thought it was Gaara but immediately cross out the idea. When he was about to climb the stairs, Koden came in and he look at his hair, Koden's was a dark blue so Koden was out. But then he also notice the other guy that came in as well, who is apparantly talking to Sasuke, he had dark red hair. "Wha…!" he kind of yelled out loud as he hit his clench fist into his palm.

Jin froze before running up the stairs and hiding behind Asako. "What the heck Jin?" Asako question looking at him. "Red and Blue, man that ain't right…" Jin muttered. Yuki raise a brow at him which Ito did the same before looking down at Koden which he saw the scene of Jin staring at him. He then look at Yuki's hair and then look at Jin who was looking at Yuki. "Ba-ka!" Ito said before turning to look at the current battle of Shikamaru's clone against Saki.

Yuki ignored Jin's stares as well before turning to look at Saki's battle. Jin then came to stand next to them before opening his mouth. "Hey Yuki, you won't keep anything from us right? I mean we are your teammates." Jin said refusing to say best friends even though they are, they didn't need to say it, they just knew.

Yuki went back to looking at him before nodding his head. "Ah, yea I won't, what makes you think either wise?" question Yuki. "Nothing, just asking…oh and you too Ito! You better not keep anything from us as well 'cause I KNOW how you love to keep secrets from us!" Jin said and Ito glared at him before nodded. "Uh huh, just pay attention." Ito ordered turning away refusing to meet their gaze.

The 3rd exam was nearing the end as Koden, the 2nd to the last just finish his battle quickly just under 10 seconds. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Koden's technique; he hardly saw what had been done before Kakashi tap his shoulders. "I'll take the next one, apparently Yuki's craving to fight me without his sharingan." Kakashi said. "Alright, I'm going to warn Naruto about that group." Shikamaru said taking one last glance at Koden and his team before disappearing.

"Come Yuki-chan! It's your turn." Kakashi said smiling under his mask and Yuki glared at the chan once again at the end of his name. "I'm going to enjoy this…" Yuki stated his knuckle in a tight fist crackling. "Pace yourself. Remember this isn't the training ground so don't destroy the entire building." Ito said.

"Aa." Yuki stated before jumping down from the platform like Jin did. "Do you guys ever heard of stairs before?" question Asako shaking her head. "It's just fun jumping from the platform! You should try it too Asako-chan!" Jin said. "I'll pass, you guys are just showing off." she mummer and Jin simply grin before looking back at Yuki's fight.

"So want to bet how long this will take?" question Kakashi leaning on the statue like Shikamaru does. "Hmm. 5 seconds," Yuki answered. "10 seconds." "7." "6," "One second, take it or leave it." "Fine, a second it is then." Kakashi said before making five clones and jumping back to the statue's top.

"Go!" he said before Yuki grabbed his sword and throwing it in the middle of where the clones were standing before back flipping and shooting lightning chakra out of his finger tips. The lightning hit the sword's hilt, traveling down until it reach the ground and the area surrounding the sword exploded.

"My my, he's destructive." Jun commented. "Just like his mother isn't he?" Miru stated placing her finger on her chin. Kei heard the comment and he knew that Sasuke heard it as well. There's something not right about that group but Kei can't do anything now since it'll grabbed too much unwanted attention.

As soon as Yuki landed he charge forward into the smoke before coming out from the other side with a Kakashi clone and slamming it into the ground making it disappeared. The smoke cleared and nothing was left on the field as Yuki went back to pick up his sword. "That was three seconds Yuki! You're 2 seconds off!" Kakashi said. "Tch whatever old man!" Yuki yelled back ready to throw the sword at the white haired man.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES THE 3RD EXAM!" Naruto's voice interrupted their little argument before he told everyone to stay in position and ordered Yuki to go back up.

"Okay! I'll be announcing the ones who certainly didn't past, if your name was called stay on the platform!" Naruto said before Hinata handed him a piece of paper. "Okay! Nara Shiro, Uzumaki Jin, Amaki Mando, Akatsuka Hikari…" Naruto said a few more names and Jin whine why he didn't make it.

"Because you fought in smoke." Ito said. "They didn't see how you defeated the clones." "Yea but Yuki was fighting in smoke as well!" Jin said. "Yuki pulled the last clone out and slam it into the ground, did you not see or are you blind as well as being an idiot?" Ito muttered and Jin glared at him staying silent.

"Alright, those whose name wasn't called come down please!" A bunch of people came down, some of their teammates left behind, others where all of their teammates were together. "Alright, here are the eight teams that will move on." Naruto announce as he was given another hand out from the judges.

"Team Seiji includes Sakura, Ein, and Koki. Team Okei includes Kumo, Ki, and Kane. Team Retsu includes Amaki Mando, Amaki Retsu, and Amaki Rendo. Team Ruri includes Kurochi Asako, Hyuuga Eiji, and Nara Shiro. Team Miki includes Akatsuka Taiyou, Akatsuka Hikari, and Kurakara Takashi. Team Akito includes Haruno Katsuyuki, Kurochi Ito, and Uzumaki Jin. Team Rokku includes Dou Machi, Kodo, and Retsumei and Team Ankoku includes Chi Miru, Satsu Jun, and…what…?" Naruto pause as he stared at the name in surprise and everyone stared at him confuse.

He realize that he was being stared at before continuing hesitantly. "Uh and um…Tsu-Tsubasa Koden…" Naruto said. Everyone pause before Ito shouted out "WHAT?!" his face was completely angry before he turn to glared at Koden.

Koden simply stared back unwavering at the boy's glared. "How can he be a Tsubasa?! The only Tsubasa I know is…!" Ito stop before clenching his chest, panting and he immediately left running from the room.

Naruto turn to look at Hiroshi who simply nodded and went after Ito. Yuki and probably everyone else who was from Konoha was probably surprise as well. What Ito said was true, the only Tsubasa known was Tsubasa Shinwa, and he disappeared the year after Sakura disappeared. The rest of the clan all died out almost a hundred years ago from what they read and Yuki turn a suspicious eye at Koden who ignored everyone's stares.

"Uh right… those of you who didn't past please exit the building and head for your hotels. The rest stay here and I'll explain the next phase." everyone who didn't past immediately left being escorted by ANBU or their former sensei's when they were genin.

"Alright, here are the rules for the 4th exams. It's a team battle tournament match, you must defeat your opponents before you could move on. But be aware that we will be judging your leadership skills and teamwork. So from here on out anybody could be a jounin, or nobody can. The four winners will move on to the 5th exam which is one on one matches. Now the monitor on top will randomly select the battles. Memorize them and a week from now the 4th exam will begin." Naruto said as the monitor came out showing it's blank black screen before words started randomizing on the screen.

The first two teams came up and Yuki and Jin narrow their eyes.

Team Akito vs. Team Seiji

They didn't have time to think about it as the next match-up came up.

Team Ruri vs. Team Retsu.

"Looks like it's a rematch!" Retsu said smirking at Asako's direction. "Yea and also for payback for what you did to onii-chan!" Asako said glaring at her. "Oh you mean the kiss? Bring it on then."

The third match-up came up and everyone narrow their eyes at this one.

Team Ankoku vs. Team Okei.

"Careful Kane, we fought them in the forest and they're a tough one to beat." Jin said. Kane merely nodded before looking back at their opponents. "It seems like this is going to be a long week." he muttered as the last match-up came up.

Team Miki vs. Team Rokku.

"Better not mess up this time Hikari." Takashi said as Taiyou glared. "Oh shut it Takashi." Taiyou said glaring which Takashi merely return it as Hikari fidgeted nervousness and worriedness overcoming her. "Dismiss!" Naruto yelled out and everybody started to go back.

Asako was worried about her brother but knew that her uncle can take care of it. Running quickly towards the man name Koden, she ran and held out her arms in front of her blocking his path.

"Move." Koden said glaring at her. "Not until you answer my question." Asako said simply glaring back. "Do you know Tsubasa Shinwa?" she question. "I do not." Koden said before making a motion to walk again. "Wait! You must of heard him!…Please…" Asako said pleadingly. Koden stared at her for a brief moment before closing his eyes and opening them again sighing.

"Tsubasa Shinwa, we encounter him during a mission of ours. That was the first time I met him." Koden said before walking past her with Jun and Miru behind him. "But I'm warning you this, he'll come back to finish what he started. So you better watch that mother of yours." before he exited the building.

The remaining had heard the conversation and that was Yuki, Jin, Eiji, Shiro, Kane, Ki, and Kumo. The jounins including Naruto was there as well before Naruto muttered something to Kakashi before he disappeared.

"Let's go Asako." Eiji said before leading her away by the shoulders. Shiro merely followed as he stared back at Yuki and Jin who nodded. "Oi tou-san!" Jin shouted out before Naruto turned to him. "What?" Naruto ask blinking confusedly. "You heard what that Koden guy said right?" Jin question and Naruto nodded. "Kakashi's on it right now. We'll also keep a look out at the gates for Shinwa." Naruto said before Jin nodded.

"Go find Ito. I'm sure he needs to know about you're guys match up." "Alright…oh before I forgot that Seiji guy he's…" "I know," Naruto stated immediately interrupted him. "Huh? You know?" Jin question. "Yea, he knows that I know as well. Yuki and Ito didn't tell you?" "Apparently not! Then why aren't you…!?" Jin question shouting almost.

"He's waiting for me to make my move first. I'm waiting for his…" then seeing the look on Jin's face Naruto grin widely. "Don't worry Jin! Trust me…I won't lose this time…" Naruto whispered as Jin nodded hesitantly before following Yuki who was waiting at the exit.

"So you know now?" question Yuki. "Yea I do. Tell me what you guys know. Tou-san said that he's waiting for the Uchiha to make his first move." Jin said as he shook his head messing up his hair. He had taken off his hat as he fan himself with it. "Want to go find Ito? He must be killing something right now." Jin stated as Yuki nodded. "Ah…" before leaving the building.

--

"You must understand the position you're in right now!"

"I know! I'm not that stupid…I can't back out yet…not now."

"Please, I don't want history to repeat itself."

"Don't worry…it won't. I'll back out when we do the one on one matches,"

"And if you don't and lose control?"

"…kill me…"

--

Asako stared at her mother's motionless form sadly. She can't believe the her father would really come back and kill her mother. They seem to get along so well before he ran away. She remember a memory when she and Ito was younger, their parents were having one of their one sided argument. Their mother doing most of the yelling and their father only being amuse by it and tease her. Her mother would stop after awhile and sigh tiredly then her father would come over and hug her; it was one of their playful arguments.

Clenching her fist she then remember a really serious argument between the two. Her father was actually yelling and shouting the same time her mother was. But her mother looks like she was on the verge of tears. The was hard to believe since everyone had said her mother was a tomboy and never show weakness; they have never seen her cry.

She was crying on that night while Ito started yelling at them for making her cry. The two stop before her mother apologizes and her father left not coming back for a few days. Then her mother lost control with her powers. It was exactly the same thing Ito is going through now and Asako's grip got tighter before looking at her mother.

"Please come back…please wake up…!" Asako cried out heedlessly not knowing who she was talking to, her mother or father…maybe both.

--

"_The time is getting nearer, are you able to keep him at bay?"_

"_Almost…I can feel him and his presence is getting stronger. I don't know how long I can keep him away."_

"_Damn… not to mention your mother hasn't been found yet."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_This is only a theory but…my clan was an enemy to the Kurochi's long ago. The Kurochi's were the only people to be on equal level with us, long before the Uchiha clan came in. They were the only one that can cancel out our jutsu's and spells…"_

"_Then that means…!" _

"_Your teammate's mother has something to do with your mother's disapperance. But the thing is…she's in a coma…"_

Yuki sigh as he lay in his bed as he thought back to his conversation to the man that saved him 8 years ago. He didn't know what to do as he thought it over. The man has been looking for his mother for eight years already while he stayed in the village hardly doing anything. They're like sitting ducks since Fuchi knows where he is anyways.

Fuchi…the leader of the Ankoku group. He hates him a lot more then he hates the Uchiha. He had ordered Jun to place the tattoo of Ankoku on him that night…and he was also Shin's murderer. He didn't care if it was Jin who had killed Shin, but Fuchi was the one that made Jin did it. It had scarred Jin for life, no, it had scarred everyone's.

When Shin passed away, he had never seen Jin so broken and dead. Eiji soon started to hate Jin, Shiro he started to drift away from everybody and became indifferent. Hardly caring what happens around him or himself for that matter. Ito had became much colder and much more distant then he already is since his mother went into a coma. He hardly sees Asako cry anymore, since they were younger Asako was a crybaby. But now she's always putting up a front and not telling anyone hardly anything, not even her brother.

Then there was him himself. He swore he would get revenge and kill every last one of the Ankoku group. He didn't care if he had to become a cold blooded killer himself but he would not let one of his friends die again, nor let them feel like they want to die. But he would never follow his father's footsteps. He won't betray everyone, he'll protect them, even if it cost him his life.

--

Kei slice up another tree before bringing back down his giant sword or zanbato that his mother had given to him. It was almost shape like Suigetsu's blade that he had taken from Zabuza. It had no hilt and it was almost black hardly shining in the sun light. It was taller then he was and much wider as well. Some people are amaze that someone as small as Kei can carry such a huge sword.

Kei had to thank Suigetsu for that since Suigetsu was the one who taught him most of the abilities that he has now.

He tighten his gloves as his sword stick up from the ground before hearing some rustling behind him. Grabbing the sword quickly he turned around and attempted to behead the intruder before his sword was block.

"Whoa there Kei-kun." it was Suigetsu and he block Kei's sword with Zabuza's sword. "Sui ojii-san." Kei stated and brought his sword back down. Suigetsu, Kei will admit, was the closest to a father then he can ever get. "What are you doing here?" "I should be the one asking you that." Suigetsu said putting his sword away as well.

"Ah well, I was training…" Kei stated. "Doesn't look like it. Are you running a lumber shop or something?" Suigetsu said teasingly before Kei pouted. Suigetsu simply laugh before patting him on the back.

"Hey, you think we should go easy on the Haruno?" question Suigetsu. "Why are you asking me?" "Because he's your brother, or half-brother." Suigetsu stated. Kei turned around surprise "What? You know?!" Kei question outloud. "It is kind of obvious. I also heard you and Sasuke talking about him at the camp." Suigetsu said taking his water bottle and taking a sip.

"Oh, so now you know huh?" "No wonder you look like shit." Suigetsu stated and Kei perk up glaring at him. "I don't mean it that way. I mean you look like like someone took your favorite toy and destroyed it on the spot." "Or someone killing my mother right in front of me." Kei muttered darkly. "O-Or that…" Suigetsu said hesitantly shaking his head.

"How did Karin died anyways?" Suigetsu ask before Kei sat down leaning on to his giant sword. "Well…I don't know really. I was just coming home from the village market them before I entered, I heard a loud shout before running inside and saw kaa-san lifted up in the air being choke by that man…Fuchi." Suigetsu nodded as he also stuck his sword into the ground and leaning against it like Kei was doing.

"Then he stab her with only his bare hands and threw her onto the ground…kaa-san told me to run…but I didn't…I was shock and…this huge fearsome aura stuck me in place." Kei stated clenching his head before leaning his head back once more. "I always thought that kaa-san hated me when I was younger…but I guess…"

"Karin did hate you…I think. She more like ignore you but it seems like as she stayed near you, she started to love you as well and started to acknowledged you." "What?" "That's the thing about you Kei, you're like a little leech who won't let go…ever! You stick to someone even if they treat you badly. You're not annoying, that's a good thing actually but you just silently stand by them and talk if needed, your judgement on people hardly changes, and they are usually good." Suigetsu said before standing up.

"Usually?" Kei question while Suigetsu laugh it off before offering a hand. "You coming?" he ask before Kei pfft but accepted anyways. Kei dusted himself off before grabbing the sword and swinging it back onto his strap. It hung there lazily on the back of his waist as he started walking off with Suigetsu following.

"Oh yea, don't worry about your father. He's always like that to everybody, trust me." Suigetsu said. "I'm not…" Kei stated. "Sure you're aren't…just yell at him and everything will go well with you guys!" Suigetsu stated wrapping an arm around Kei and Kei sigh shaking his head. "I have more fun picking at him." "Haha I can see that."

Sasuke stood silently behind the tree as he heard their whole conversation. He sigh as he shake his head as everything was all jumble up in his head. Kei had Suigetsu with him so everything seem to be alright but he understands Kei feelings of wanting the father's attention.

As he lean on the tree he muttered some things before clenching his fist. The Ankoku group…they are targeting Yuki, and apparently Kei as well but doing that secretly. He knows that much since the group had attack their base and attempted to kidnap Kei when he was younger. Kei had no memory of it since Karin erase it for Kei's sake. Then after that, when he went to Konoha 8 years ago since he got worried. The first time he saw the group was when they went after Sakura almost 17 years ago. Akira had told him about them and he did go save Sakura…but he didn't know why but he did.

The second time was Kei's kidnap, the third was the night Yuki had gotten the tattoo eight years ago. Now this is the fourth time…at the exams. He was surprise and immediately put his guard up, but he also notice something strange about them. When he thought about it…he realize that the group had never seem to age. They all look the same as when he first met them.

The kid Koden looks 18 almost 19, Jun looks 20, and Miru looks 16. He has never seen this man name Fuchi, heard of him, but never seen him. But from what people are saying he must be their leader. Something was wrong about them, especially that Koden guy. He knows about Shinwa, he meet him a few years back before the kids were ever born. Shinwa was always hesitant and distant, he never went to group gatherings unless Akira drag him to.

Then there was the issue of Sakura's disappearance. He lean onto the tree as he remember that night eight years ago.

_8 years ago_

Sakura gasp as he saw the man in front of her. "S-Sasuke!" she said immediately before standing up. Yuki got knock out and she didn't know where that Koden guy is as well as she stood protectively in front of Yuki. "Your kid?" Sasuke question trying to keep the surprise in his voice level.

"What of it?" question Sakura before a loud shout interrupted them. Sakura gasp and look behind her as she sees the Jun guy running out of the trees. He headed straight for Yuki and Sakura tried stopping him before she got push back by some unknown force. She was about to slam into a tree before Sasuke caught her and held her tightly.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled out trying to break free. "You're going to get kill!" Sasuke said. "Doesn't matter! I have to get to Yuki!!!" Sakura yelled out before she look up and seeing her Yuki dangling in the arms of Jun, Koden was in front of him blocking the path. "Too bad Sakura-chan!" Jun said and Sasuke finally let go glaring.

Sakura ran up a few paces towards them before stopping. "Let him go!!!" she said fiercly, her eyes burning.

"Not going to happen. We need him for our biggest revolution!" Jun said before he felt some wiggling. "K-kaa-san?" they heard a meek muttered before big wide eyes look up. "Kaa-san! Let me go now!!!" Yuki yelled out as he came through struggling in Jun's grip. Jun's grip only got tighter before he threw Yuki in the air.

"Yuki!" Sakura shouted before running up and jumping in the air. Koden jump as well blocking her path and they threw punches at each other before Koden twisted and kick Sakura in the stomach. She landed hard onto the ground while Sasuke jump in the air as well. As soon as Koden kick Sakura, Sasuke took his chance and unsheathe kusanagi and aim an attack.

Koden surprise brought up his arm and kick off of Sasuke before feeling pain in his arm. He back flip and landed a few feet away holding his now bleeding arm. Sasuke landed as well but near Sakura holding out his blade.

Then they look up at Yuki and Jun was lifting his arm towards Yuki's direction. Yuki was surrounded by a black ring that looks like summoning marks and he yelled out in pain as he cried.

"YUKI!" Sakura cried out as she tried standing up but Koden swipe his arm and paralyze her. "You are not to move an inch or we'll kill him." Koden said before turning back to look at Yuki.

Yuki was in immense pain. Hot tears were flowing down his face as his arm was tightly held by his side. He can barely move as he struggle to get out of the jutsu. He can feel something slowly crawling inside him and a burning on his shoulders. Mustering all of his strength he slowly brought his hands together and summon all his chakra for a teleportation jutsu.

Sasuke tried moving as well but Koden had paralyze him as well as Sakura. He curse as he move inch by inch towards the blue hair men. Koden notice it and narrow his eyes before Koden reach and grabbed a kunai. He infuse it with his chakra before looking at Sasuke.

"You're a nuisance…stay out of our way!" Koden said before throwing the kunai at Sasuke. Sakura tried yelling but couldn't as she watch helplessly at the flying kunai. Sasuke grimence and close his eyes.

Then a loud clashing noise filled the area as Sasuke open his eyes and saw a whip in front of him swiping the kunai away. Then the whip wiggle before moving towards Koden who dodge and tch.

The two were free from the paralises and they turn around to see Akira. At that same moment, Yuki had disappeared as he succesfullying did the jutsu. Jun curse but he knew that the tattoo had already appeared on Yuki.

"I have contacted Hokage-sama and the ANBUS. Uchiha, I suggest you leave before they come find you. We'll handle things from here." Akira stated before lifting up her arms and then moving them forward.

Blood colored pillars appeared out of the ground before heading towards the two. The two jump back and as Koden landed he felt a presence and look up to see a figure flying towards him. It was Shinwa.

Shinwa aim a kick at Koden but Koden dodge it and then Shinwa thinking quickly grab a few shurikens and threw them. Koden dodge two of them before getting cut on his right arm, his sleeves ripping. Shinwa widen his eyes "you're…!" before Koden came charging at him.

Sasuke stood up and look around. "What happen to the kid?" "That's not of your concern right now! You have to leave unless you want to be put in jail." Sakura stated grabbing hold of him and dragging him away from the scene. "Go Sasuke…please!" "I never thought that this day will come. You asking me to leave the village." "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said almost on the verge of tears and Sasuke sigh before turning around. "Fine…I'll come back though…I will." he whispered before disappearing. Sakura shook her head and wipe her tears before running back to the scene.

--

"…u-san…TOU-SAN!!!" a loud shout was heard before Sasuke flinch awake. He look up and saw Saki. "Saki?" he muttered rubbing his head. "It's dark outside, everyone was wondering where you were." Saki said. "Ah I see." Sasuke said before standing up. "Tou-san…" Saki started before Sasuke look back at her. "What is it?" "Ah…nothing…never mind." Saki said as she followed him back to their inn.

--

**_He is a simple legend...living through time _**

**_wishing badly to disappear._**

* * *

**Well the ending credits I guess...? I can't believe that I'm already on chapter 12. I never gotten this far with a story before...well once agian happy thanksgiving and have a great turkey day! **

**(Oh I'm also planning to put up drawings of all the characters so yea...I got Yuki done...but I think I might redraw him...maybe...)  
**


	13. Week In and Week Out

**Okay! This is officially the longest chapter ever! I mean..32 pages? Yea long... hope you guys enjoyed it and yes it just a collection of random stuff that leads up to the jounin exam...reason why it took so long. I can't do random stuff so I was on writer's block on most of them. So hope you enjoy! This chapter better be worth it since I took so long writing it... ugg never again! **

**Oh yea, there are probably some grammer and spelling mistakes here so tell me please and I'll edit it as soon as I can!  
**

* * *

**Hokage Mountain-Bonds **

"So…you guys got any ideas?"

"Nope."

"You Ito?"

"Don't ask me."

"But you usually have ideas that will make this easier!!!"

"I wasn't the one who piss of your dad."

"Well I wasn't the one who ran off during the battle announcements."

"Enough you two!"

Yuki sigh as he stared at the Hokage statues where they have to wash it.

"Let's get this over with. I have no idea why you would throw that to your dad." Yuki said. "It WASN'T my fault!!!" Jin cried out as he glared at Yuki. Yuki ignored it as he jump up and placing chakra into his feet started climbing the walls.

"Hand me a towel!" he yelled down before he got smack in the face with a bucket. "I SAID TOWEL!!!" he yelled catching the bucket and threw it back down towards Jin. "Well I'm sorry!!!" Jin yelled holding his head before they sense a new presence with them.

Turning they saw a boy with dark red hair and obsidian eyes, almost like Sasuke's. He seem to be about the same age as them maybe younger. "Hey! Mind if I help out?" he question waving at them. Ito narrow his eyes before feeling Yuki jumping back down with them.

"Who are you?" ask Jin pointing at him. "Me? I'm Keitaro, you can just call me Kei." he said "and you are?" he question. "Uh um…Uzumaki Jin." "Oh so you're the Hokage's kid." Kei said standing up from his kneeling position. "How 'bout your friends there?" question Kei. "The one there glaring is Kurochi Ito. Teme over there is Haruno Katsuyuki but he goes by Yuki."

"So… you are Kei? Are you also with the Tenpi ninjas?" question Ito. "Ah yes. I just came to watch the exams though. I'm not participating or anything." "Why's that?" "I'm only a chuunin, I won't be taking the exam until next time." Kei said lying though his skill level could be of a jounin.

"Why do you want to help us out?" Yuki ask suspiciously crossing his arms. "Well, I got nothing better to do and besides, two extra pair of hands will get this chore quicker so you guys can train right? The 4th exam is only a few days away." Kei said. "Sure…whatever." Yuki said sighing then grabbing a bucket with water, he picked up a towel squeezing the extra water off before throwing it at Kei. "You can wash the first Hokage's statue. I'll take the second, Ito you get the third and Jin get the fourth. We'll decide on the fifth's and sixth's statue later." Yuki explain.

"Hai!"

"Sure."

"…"

"Okay let's go." Yuki stated as the four separated.

Yuki was just at the bottom of the second hokage's statue when he heard Kei's voice.

"Hey, Haruno-san."

"What is it?"

"What will you do if someone important to you dies?"

"I already have someone important to me whose dead." Yuki answered darkly.

"Ah I see. Considering your tone, that person was murder right?"

"…why are you asking me this?"

"No reason…"

"There is a reason." Yuki retorted. "Maybe I was just curious. Because in this world, everyone has someone close to them that disappear." Kei whispered. "Why did you?"

"…yes…" Kei answered looking away.

"Must be hard for you." Yuki said, Kei made a pfft sound before answering to Yuki's statement. "Considering the circumstance, yes it was hard." "Wasn't your parents with you?"

"They were, or use to. My mother was the one I lost. My father doesn't give a damn."

"So…basically you were alone for most of your life."

"Yea you can say that. My mother was like my father at first when I was born, but she slowly started paying attention to me. We left my father when I was five. Then five years ago my mother was killed."

"How old are you?"

"15, I'm not turning 16 until next year."

"I see,"

"You Haruno-san?"

"I recently turn 16. Before the exam started."

"So, how about your parents?"

"Well…you can say that my mother isn't here right now…my father…I don't have a father." Yuki stated before going down some more to finish the last bit. Kei followed slowly washing as he went along.

"Then…? How were you born?" Kei stated. Yuki blink at his stupid question and sweat drop.

"I do have a father. I just mean that he wasn't there when I was born. He doesn't know about me." Yuki explain. "He knows alright…" Kei whispered before Yuki look at him. "You say something?" "Ah nothing. Ah look I'm done! Are you done?" Kei question. "Ah no, not yet. Can you do the fifth hokage?" ask Yuki. "Yea sure!" Kei said before transferring over to the fifth hokage's statue.

"You shouldn't get too attach to that brat." Ito stated from Yuki's right. "Huh why?"

"He's with Tenpi right? Meaning he's with Uchiha Sasuke." Ito explain before Yuki nodded. "I won't, but he doesn't seem that bad. I don't sense anything malicious from him."

"Yea but you did sense his chakra right?" Ito stated. "Yea…" "He's not a chuunin it would seem. His chakra is a lot stronger then a regular chuunin ninja much less a jounin."

"I understand Ito, but he could probably being blackmail like the Tenpi shinobis are."

"No, it doesn't look like it. But there is something about him." Ito stated. "What about?"

"His face, it's almost the same shape as yours,"

"So what? A lot of people have the same shape face as someone else."

"Yes but you two's are almost identical and though you have different eye color then he does, your eyes are the same." Ito said.

"Now that you mention it…" a new voice came in and the two turn to see Jin standing on top of the them. "He does look like you Yuki, also like the Uchiha as well." Jin stated.

"Shut up, both of you. Are you done Jin?" question Yuki changing the topic. "Yea, I'll get to my father's face later…"

"No now," Yuki warn before Jin pouted and went over to his father's statue.

It was almost sunset when they were done with the chore as they all sat panting on top of the hokage statues.

"Looks like we finish later then we thought." Kei said. "Yea if Jin hadn't dirtying up the last statue we wouldn't have finish much earlier!" Yuki said accusingly. "It was your fault for throwing the bucket of water at me!" Jin retorted.

Here's what happen. Jin was making sarcastic and annoying comments to Kei about Yuki. Yuki with his keen hearing heard it all and threw the bucket of water at him thus hitting it on Jin's head who fell grabbing constantly at the statue rubbing dirt and mud all over since he was already dirty before the washing from morning training.

The dirt on him mix with the water does not go well as Jin place mud all over the statue while Kei caught him before he can fall.

"You should have change before we even started washing the hokages!" Yuki said. "Don't lecture me!" Jin retorted crossing his arms. "See what did I tell you Kei? Yuki thinks he's all mature and the boss acting all cool and bastardly right?!" Jin said looking at Kei who laugh and seem amuse about their arguments.

"What are you laughing about?" Yuki ask narrowing his eyes. "N-Nothing." Kei said trying to hold back his laughter. "It just that you guys look like bickering old married couple." he earn a slap on the head which Kei grabbed onto and muttered an ow.

"I told them that once," Ito muttered. "Yea and Asako-chan was there. Guess what she said?" Jin stated when Kei was down rubbing his injury. "What?"

"She said that we're like a family or something! Ito's the dad, Yuki's the mom, and I'm the kid! If Akito-sensei still hangs around, she said that he would have been the older brother!" Kei started laughing once again.

"I could actually imagine that." he said after he was done laughing and earning Yuki and Ito's glares.

"Kei." a voice stated near them as the four turn. They immediately narrow their eyes and their guard was up. Yuki look over at Kei and he question his sad and guarded look.

"What is it tou-san?" he accidentally said and Kei quickly cover his mouth falling backwards. Jin, Ito and Yuki widen their eyes and stared at Kei while Sasuke growl. Yea Kei may act like an idiot sometimes, slow, and point out the obvious but he could be smart in some important situations. This was not one of them.

When Kei stood back up he notice all the looks they were giving him. "So Saaaeiji-sensei is your father?" question Jin almost saying Sasuke. Kei immediately came up with a lie, besides he was good at lying. "No, I just call him that since he's the closest person I can get as a father. He raise me when my own father won't." Kei said smiling and looking at all of them.

Ito and Yuki sense something off with that but of course Jin didn't. "Oh really? That's cool Kei!" Jin said as Kei stood up. "Yea well, I guess I'll be going now." Kei said as he walk away. "Hey we should hang out sometimes later right Ito, Yuki?" Jin question looking at his teammates. Ito didn't say anything while Yuki nodded and smile a small smile. "Yea sure."

Kei merely smile back nodding his head before turning around and staring at his father's glares. He flinch before following him down the mountainside and into the village.

"Why were you with them?" Sasuke question before Kei cross his arms and look away.

"I don't have to answer you." Kei said. It was the truth that he was bored and came across them and just decided to help. He wanted to know more about Yuki and about this village anyways.

"Answer me Kei."

"I thought you didn't care what I do." 'Or me for that matter…' Kei said in his head looking at his father once again.

"…" Sasuke was quiet as he just continued walking. "Don't get attach to them. Especially your half-brother."

"I won't." 'Or at least I hope.' Kei thought again as he sigh. He probably would end up attach to them like Suigetsu said. Besides that was the first time someone said something like that to him. Asking him to hang out later and he'll admit he was happy but as usual he hides it behind his idiotic façade.

"So…what do you need me for?" question Kei. Sasuke stop and Kei nearly bump him and wondered what happen. Looking around Sasuke he stared at the man in front of him. It was the sliver haired man, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah Seiji-sensei, it's rare to see you wandering around. Hmm? And who may that be?" question Kakashi staring at Kei. Kakashi also notice the similarities between Kei, Sasuke, and Yuki and a theory started rolling in his head as he observe Kei.

"He's only a guest, he isn't part of this exam. Simply visiting." Sasuke said. As Kei stayed motionless behind him like a scared child. Kei wasn't scared at all from Kakashi, he notice how Kakashi was staring at him and he knew that this man will connect the puzzle pretty soon.

Nobody knows about him anyways, his birth was a secret with only Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke knowing. Yuki's birth wasn't much of a secret at all, almost the whole village knew about him, they just didn't know he has Uchiha's blood flowing inside of him.

"Ah well, I think we should go…Seiji-sensei?" Kei whispered the last part as he stared at Sasuke.

"Fine since your not answering, how about it kid? What's your name?" question Kakashi. "Uh…Keitaro…but you can just call me Kei." Kei said hesitantly as he step out of Sasuke's shadow.

"So Kei-kun, you having fun around Konoha?" question Kakashi. "Um…yes actually."

"I heard you met Team7."

"Team 7?"

"Yuki-chan, Ito-chan, and Jin-chan."

"Ah yes…just today. How'd you know?" question Kei. "I have my sources." Kakashi said as he pulled out his infamous now green book of Ichi Ichi tactics.

"Hatake Kakashi, hajimemashite."

"Huh oh hajimemashite." Kei said bowing back at Kakashi who seem to be smiling behind his face.

"Kawaii, you look much cuter then Ito-chan is, and when I mean cuter I mean girlier." "W-what?!" Kei stutter out blushing. Sasuke knew that Kakashi was teasing Kei but he's not going to say anything, he was busy wondering why Kakashi was talking to them, especially paying attention to Kei. Way too much attention…

"Ne Seiji-sensei may I borrow him?" question Kakashi. "No."

"Oh why not?" Kakashi ask before he heard familiar footsteps.

"Oi old man!" someone shouted and the three turn to see Yuki once again. "I just finish washing…what are you doing?" he question looking back and fourth from Sasuke to Kakashi. Kei was just standing there with barely a blush on his face.

"Did Kakashi-sensei say something or am I just imagining things?" Yuki ask towards Kei who turn. "Ah nothing!!! Nothing at all!" "That's just makes me more curious." Yuki muttered as Kei laugh nervously.

"Oh Yuki-chan (Yuki glared) what brings you here?" question Kakashi. "I need you to train me. That jutsu…I haven't perfected it yet." Yuki stated looking at Sasuke who was looking at him.

"Let's do it some other time Yuki-chan. It's getting late and you need some rest." Kakashi stated in a more serious tone. Yuki understand before nodded. "Fine…" he said before he made a move to leave. "Hold up Yuki-chan! I have a question for you!" Kakashi stated and Yuki turned around. Kakashi ran up to Kei grabbing holding of him and casually slung his arm around Kei. "Doesn't he look like you? Only more girly?" Kakashi ask. Yuki glared and Kei once again tried hiding his blush. Sasuke clench his fist in irritation.

"You call all of use girly." Yuki mustered out. "Yes but Kei's on top of the list now! Ito is second, you're third, Eiji is fourth, and Shiro is fifth. Jin of course is last." "Well good for him, he's looks more manlier then us. Too bad he doesn't act like it." Yuki retorted sarcastically.

"Aw don't be sad Yuki-chan!" Kakashi said letting go of Kei. "Whatever…oh hey Kei…Jin was looking for you, he obviously wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us for ramen." Yuki said. "Ah s-…sorry but I…" "Go ahead…" Sasuke said sighing before Kei stared at him. "Just go, don't stay out too late." Sasuke said as he saw Kei's smile before walking over to Yuki. "Alright, I guess I could go." Kei said while Yuki nodded his lip lifting up a bit.

Sasuke almost smack his forehead as he rub his temple shaking his head. This isn't going as plan. It seems like everyone is being comfortable around here when war is only a few days away.

"I know who he is…" a voice interrupted him and he look up to see Kakashi. "What?"

"I know who he is, I obviously know who you are as well." Kakashi stated. "Of course."

"Then why are you still hiding behind that disguise?"

"It's much easier to walk like this then in my previous form don't you think?" Sasuke stated crossing his arms.

"So, Kei's Yuki's brother, younger brother I should say."

"How did you…?" then he saw Kakashi's eyes and immediately knew that Kakashi trick him. "I didn't. But you just confirm it. He seems innocent enough though."

"You have no idea." Sasuke muttered. "Why aren't you guys arresting me since you know who I am?" "Well Naruto said that you may know where Sakura is."

"Sakura? But I…"

"Do you?"

"I don't, what did happen to her?" Sasuke ask. Kakashi could see the look in Sasuke's eyes and shook his head.

"You know, you should stop keeping everyone in the dark, it would be much easier if you just ask for help. We all have a common enemy you know."

"Do we? And who may that be." silence befalls them before Kakashi narrow his eyes and Sasuke followed his gaze. He saw the Ankoku group and he also narrow his eyes

"They are just waiting for us to make our move so they can get what they want during the chaos. Let's go talk to Naruto, he'll explain everything and you have to explain everything as well." Kakashi stated. Sasuke sigh before glaring at Kakashi. "Fine. But why are you coming along?" question Sasuke. "So the both of you won't kill each other most likely _you _would."

---

"Hey! So you're Kei!" Asako said shaking the said boy's hand. "Ah yes."

"I'm Kurochi Asako Ito's imouto!" Asako stated. "Ah I see…"

"Eiji's not here?" question Yuki. "What do you think? He's not coming with the idiot around. You know how much they hate each other." Shiro stated yawning. "By the way, I'm Nara Shiro. Nice to meet you Kei." Shiro said nodding his head. "Ah, nice to meet you."

"Sup Kei!" Jin started saying and grabbed hold of Kei in a headlock. "Ah konbanwa! I'm Kane, this is Ki and Kumo." Kane said introducing his cousins and shaking his hand with Kei.

"Your father is the kazekage right?"

"Yes." Kane said nodding his head before yelling at Jin.

Everybody was laughing and yelling that Kei couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry you'll get use to this." he heard a voice and turn to see Yuki. "I already have seeing my mother and uncle like this." he said shaking his head at that thought. "Oh really? Must be unbearable." Yuki said then looking at Kei's face he grabbed both of his cheeks stretching. "Itte!" Kei said before Yuki let go. "That old man is right, you do look like a girl." Yuki said "are you sure you're not one?" he question folding his arms. "I'm not!" Kei said almost pouting. "You act like a kid, more then Jin does," "What about me? I heard my name!" Jin shouted before getting hit on the head by Asako. "Everybody keep saying that I look like a girl, it's not fair at all." "Well you do, that's for sure." Yuki said casually before getting hit in the head. "Hey!" he yelled out before glaring at Kei who glared back.

"Oh so this is where you guys were!" a voice sounded out and everybody turned to see Taiyou and Hikari. " Ah! Hikari-chan! Taiyou-chan join us!"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be training?" Taiyou question. "We were but that idiot ended us up with washing the Hokage's faces." Yuki muttered. "It took us almost the entire day but Kei came to help us!" Jin exclaim. "Kei?" Taiyou stated and look over to the said boy and widen his eyes. "I didn't expect you to be here, I thought you'll be with Seiji-sensei." Taiyou stated.

"Looks like he had a change of heart." Kei muttered before motioning them to sit. "By the way, sorry for what my father did." Kei whispered to Hikari and Taiyou. "No it's completely alright!" Hikari said. "How is taking our village hostage and threatening to destroy it okay?!" Taiyou whispered angrily. "Unless you could do something about it Kei, I'm not going to accept your apology yet." Taiyou said. "Taiyou-chan…" Hikari said whispering. "I wonder what got you so work up," Yuki said barely hearing the conversation. He heard "…sorry…my father…our village…it okay?" before he cut in. Kei must of done something to piss them off or more likely Taiyou.

"It's nothing." Taiyou said crossing her arms turning away. "Sure it is," Yuki muttered throwing something at her making it hit her head. "Why you!!!" she shouted grabbing the back of her head standing up and glaring at Yuki. Yuki merely smirk and open his mouth to speak. "Don't worry about whatever you're worrying about. We'll be there to help." Yuki stated before continuing to eat his ramen. "Did the great Haruno Katsuyuki just offer help?" Jin question and saw the look on Yuki's face. "Hah! He did! You never offered help much less ask for it!" Jin said clapping his hand. "Cheers everybody! The teme does have a heart!" Jin stated while Yuki immediately glared at Jin. "Jin shut up." Ito stated rubbing his head.

"Humph, at least Yuki doesn't have a cold heart unlike someone." Jin muttered and was only answered with Ito's glared. Jin stuck out his tongue before Asako lifted a cup to his face. "Cheers right? For Yuki?" Asako said before Jin laugh and nodded his head. Everybody just started laughing with Ito shaking his head and Yuki grumbling. "You guys are all bunch of idiots." he said before he was force to join in.

* * *

**Bakemonos of Konoha **

The next day seem so early for the three as they trudge towards their usual training ground. "Damn, that was one party…" "Why did that old man offered sake? Doesn't he know that we were underage?" Yuki muttered shaking his head. Fortunately he didn't get drunk last night, it was only Kumo, Kane, Jin, Shiro slightly, Kei slightly, and Taiyou. Asako would have drunk some too but Ito was there and he would kill her if she did.

"Damn! I hate hangovers!"

"Yuki heal him so we don't have to hear him complain!" Ito yelled out frustrated as Yuki sigh. "Fine." Yuki stated placing his hand on top of Jin's head and let flowing chakra into Jin's head. Jin started to feel better and he sigh as he then trip and fell.

"Nice idiot," Yuki said smirking as he left the blond in the ground. As the two reach the clearing, they turned back not seeing Jin. "Are you sure he didn't pass out?"

"Are you sure you didn't overdose him?" Ito said back. "You can't overdose healing chakra Ito."

"I was just saying." Ito shrug his shoulders as he jump up, back flipped and landed by a nearby rock. "Let's spar then, I'm sure the noise will wake him up if he pass out." "Fine." and without warning Yuki charge.

Jin lifted up his head as soon as the two disappeared from his senses. It was an act that he played as he laid there on the ground thinking. He didn't understand it, the two seem to be getting stronger each day while it seems like he was the same.

Team 7 was famous and known as the bakemonos at other villages. Here they were expected to take after their parents footsteps and reach the top. He sigh as he stood up when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Turning around he saw Saki in her Sakura form. "Ah Uzumaki-san." she said bowing low while Jin blink. "Sakura-chan right?" he question and Saki nodded. "What are you doing here?" he question. "Oh I was just wandering around." 'Pfft, yea right…' Jin said incredulously.

"How about you Uzumaki-san?"

"Jin."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Jin." Jin said standing up and look down at the girl. "How old are you again 10?" Jin question.

"I'm 12! Do I look ten to you?!" she question and Jin flinch. She is Sasuke's "adopted" daughter so Jin wondered why she didn't act like him being around him for so long. "Ah sorry." she muttered rubbing the back of her head. "Ah it's nothing! I'm use to it!" Jin said sweat dropping and then stated his question once again.

"Oh I was looking for Yuki nii-chan! I heard his birthday pass before the exam started so I wanted to give him a present!" "Nii-chan?" Jin question. "Yep!" Saki said happily her face lighting up. "Ah I see." 'Heh, I wondered how the Uchiha will react to this…' he wondered before hearing a huge boom. "What was that?" Saki question and Jin sigh. "That was Yuki. I think he'll destroy everything again." Jin stated looking behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Saki ask while Jin nodded his head. "Yea but I don't feel like it." Jin muttered placing his arms behind his head. "Why is that?" she question. "Because I just don't." and Saki glared at his rudeness. "Fine don't tell me." Saki stated before she walk towards the training grounds.

"I wouldn't disturb them if I was you." Jin stated catching up to her.

"I won't, I'll stand by the sidelines."

"No way, like I would let someone like you watch them train."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're our next opponents that's why!" Jin stated.

"Then go train, I can give nii-chan's present later."

"Why do you want me to train so bad?"

"So I can have a worthy opponent to fight with." Saki stated while crossing her arms.

"Worthy? You can go ahead and fight Yuki or Ito."

"I heard a rumor going around that you guys are the so called Monsters of the hidden leaf. Is that true?"

"No…just Ito and Yuki." Jin said unsurely. Saki raise a brow at this as she sigh. "The rumor also includes you you know that? The child of a demon, a cursed blood, and an unforgivable bloodline." Saki said restating what she heard from the tea shop earlier. Jin narrow his eyes before Saki put her arms up in defense. "That's what they say. I don't think your father is a demon, he seems pretty nice." Saki stated before Jin sigh and look away. "The child of a demon eh? I'm not like them, I'm the weakest one in the group so I wonder why they dub me as a monster."

"It's rare to see you be put down by yourself." Saki matter. "What?"

"From what I see, you're as strong as them! They've been your teammates for a long time right? They probably wouldn't have made it this far without you." Saki stated scolding Jin before Jin nervously laugh. "Heh, you're right. I guess I should go train now." Jin stated. "Yea, and if you need someone to cheer you up I'll be there!" Saki stated. "Though you're my opponent."

"For now, just wait after we fight then we'll see." Saki stated grinning and Jin couldn't help grinning back. "Man, I didn't know that I'll get lecture by a 10 year old." "I'm 12!"

* * *

**His Duty**

"OI MIRU!!!" Jun shouted out as Miru sigh opening her room door. "What do you want Jun?" ask Miru. "Have you seen Koden-chan?" he question while Miru shook her head. "No, he's always disappearing so don't get involve with him that much." Miru stated. "You seem grumpier then usual." Jun stated. "You think? With you shouting all the time I hardly have enough to sleep! Not to mention that Fuchi-sama will be here soon!" Miru stated before closing the door on Jun. Jun wince muttering an ouch before continuing his search for the blue haired man. "KODEN-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Koden wasn't in Konoha, nor wasn't he ever near it. He had gone to see Akira after telling the said person's daughter about Shinwa. Nobody realizes that he was in the room as he took a small blood sample from Akira and then healing the cut running off. He had place the blood in a vial and knew that will be very useful for his secret mission. He soon near a cave covered with vines before walking over and lifting up his hand touching the invisible barrier. "I thought so." he muttered before opening the vial and smearing the barrier with Akira's blood. "Finally."

---

**Team 7**

Yuki and Ito stop as they heard rustling and Jin emerged from the trees waving at them. "Hey? How's training?" he question. "You've been out for almost an hour, what have you been doing?" question Yuki suspiciously as Jin look away trying not to give anything away. "Oh nothing. Come on, let's start training!" Jin stated happily before the two sigh but smirk anyways.

---

**Team 10-Asako's bad day**

Asako slam down her giant sword on another rock breaking it into pieces as her teammates flinch. She was angry they knew but they don't know what. They would never understand girls, especially Asako. Eiji thought it was because of what that Koden guy said so when he ask about it Asako shook it away and said it wasn't that. Shiro didn't even bother trying to figure it out as he stared at Asako's angry face and fighting form. "Should we go calm her down before she destroys everything?" Shiro whispered. They flinch again as Asako broke a tree. "I don't think so, unless you want to end up like that tree." Eiji stated. "Ah…"

Asako herself doesn't know why she was mad. She just felt this rage rising inside of her and she needed to destroy something or else she would explode. She's been having a bad day since the time she found out that the Koden guy was a Tsubasa. Not only was her father coming back soon, but he's coming back to finish what he started years back. She had also woke up with a bad hair day so she currently had her hair up in a ponytail, trip and scrap her knee, was push around by the crowded streets, and they sold out her favorite snack onigiris. She couldn't help it if she liked onigiris; Ito doesn't like onigiris he oddly like chocolates…a lot of them.

Asako kept hitting everything in her way as she saw that the other two were just watching her. She turned to them and they all of a sudden tense up. "What's wrong with you guys?" she question. "Ah nothing! Nothing at all!" Eiji said waving his hands in front of him. "You're not going to kill us right?" Shiro stated bluntly and Asako raise a brow. "Why would I kill you guys?" she question. "Because you're mad." Shiro stated. "You saying I'm crazy?" "N-No!" Shiro immediately denied it seeing the look on her face. "He means that you look angry." Eiji said carefully starting to back away. "Oh you think?!" she yelled out before she slams her broad sword onto the ground making an indent. "Why are you suddenly shouting?" Shiro ask also backing away. "It's nothing!"

"Ah Asako, your hair it's…"Eiji didn't get to finish as his mouth was covered by Shiro. "Don't say anything about that…" he whispered before removing his hand. "Why's that?" Eiji whispered back. "I have an older sister remember? So I just know these things…" Shiro shuddered as he shook his mind and look up at Asako. She seems to be directing her attention somewhere else and Shiro sigh. "So you're saying?" Eiji ask "don't say anything about their hair when they're having a bad hair day." Shiro whispered back before Eiji blink and look up at Asako. "By the way…why are we whispering?" he question before standing up and look down at Shiro who sigh and also stood up.

"Don't know why…should we start training?" "Yea…I think we should…far away from Asako," "Good enough for me," and the two set off to a nearby training area staying away from the fuming girl.

* * *

**Friendships **

"Oi, tou-san."

"What is it?"

"How long have you've been friends with the Hokage?" Kane ask sitting up and catching the ball that he was previously playing with. "What kind of question is that?" Gaara ask not turning to look at him. "Well, just answer the question, I mean you guys must have met somewhere. Like me and Jin for example."

"Jin and I." he corrected Kane and Kane shook his head. "Jin and I for example, we known each other since we were three right? We only met because you two, the Hokage and you, were friends."

"That's true."

"Then how did you guys became friends? I ask Temari oba-san and Kankorou oji-san but they simply shook their heads."

"You really want to know?" Gaara ask and Kane nodded eagerly. "Yea!"

"Hmm…We almost killed each other." he stated before turning back to his paperwork. Kane raise a brow at that. "Almost killed each other?" he question. "Yes, back then when we teamed up with sound and planned to take over Konoha. We almost killed each other during the invasion." "Oh…what happen after that?"

"Don't know we just became friends I guess." Kane look deflated and grumble. "Whatever." before lying back down onto his futon and turning his back on his father. "You're boring tou-san!" he muttered. "Hmm."

---

**Their situation-Memories **

"Naruto-kun…" a soft whisper was heard before Naruto turned towards the door. In walk his wife Uzumaki Hinata. "What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto question standing up ignoring the paper work.

"You seem stress out lately; here I made a cup of noodles for you." Hinata stated handing him the noodles. Naruto's face immediately brightens up before taking the cup and kissing her. He soon started eating and mumbled "amrigamo!" Hinata blush but giggle as she went to sit next to him putting her head on his shoulders before sighing.

"Something wrong?" Naruto ask and stop eating. "No nothing really, it's just that…everything had become much harder these days." Hinata muttered. "True…Sakura-chan's missing, Akira-chan's in a coma, Shinwa ran away, teme's our enemy, Yuki-chan has bad guys going after him, Jin-chan is still recovering from Shin's death…Ito-chan is getting weaker…not to mention that I might go to war with my best friend…wait my former best friend…Oh! And Kakashi-sensei's getting old!" Naruto stated and Hinata giggled at the last part before another silence befalls them.

"Do you really think that Shinwa-san will come back to kill Akira-san?" Hinata ask. "Hah! That's highly unlikely. Shinwa will never harm Akira-chan. He loves getting her mad though…" Naruto stated. "But what happen…"

"He's just like teme, he doesn't tell anyone anything." Naruto muttered. "Ah…I heard what happen in the first exam."

"With Jin-chan?" Naruto question and Hinata nodded. "Hai, the genjutsu that was put on him showed Shin-kun dying once again in his arms. I'm not sure if he's really stable to take on the exams…you know how much I worry about him." Hinata said clenching Naruto's arm. "Don't worry! Jin-chan is a strong boy! Besides, he got his nakama with him." Naruto whispered. Hinata notice the sound of his voice and her grip on him got tighter before Naruto look down. He smiled sadly and Hinata smiled back with the same look. 'Team 7 is no more…I hope that the same thing doesn't happen to them…'

---

**Guarding the Generations **

The sun was slowly setting before Kakashi stretch once again and stared at the village from the rooftop. He would admit he was getting old but he won't show it. 'I need to retire soon…' he stated before sighing. 'I'm amaze that I survive this long in this dangerous world…' he stood up before reminiscing the old days when both Sakura and Sasuke was still here and Naruto was the usual knuckleheaded ninja. Nowadays, it seems Naruto has gotten even older then himself, he look so stress out and Kakashi won't blame him. He did lose two of his best friends but he was lucky to have a family that'll keep him company while Kakashi is by his lonesome as usual. His duty now is to watch this generation and hope that everything doesn't repeat itself this time for a completely different reasons. Something big will happen, but by then, he'll probably be in the hospital before it begins.

---

**A Father's Burden-A Mother's Pain **

Neji sigh deeply before leaning back into his chair. It's been almost 18 years since Hinata handed him the title of the Hyuga clan. Like Naruto said before in the chuunin exams when they were younger that he abolish the system of the head branch and the lower branch. He was surprise when it work and the elders had agreed with some arguments but it worked out.

He could feel war coming soon but he feels it won't be with Uchiha but with those guys that were after Yuki. He knew that they must have many more companions then those three and the guy name Fuchi…the man who killed his son. His fist clench at the thought as he remembered Jin's body over Shin's. Jin was crying almost bawling and never stop until he fell unconscious. The truth is, he didn't really know if Fuchi had killed Shin, he had doubts and kept wondering if Jin had really did it.

But the looks on Jin's face that night three years ago told him otherwise, not to mention how hard his teammates defended him in court as well. He never seen Ito and Yuki that angry and confident and they really stuck by him. Unfortunately, what they said didn't convince the rest of the clan.

Eiji, his youngest son hates Jin to point of wanting to kill him; Eiji was very close to Shin. Hoshi hardly remember the event but she knows about it, not to mention she was confuse before she understood. Then his oldest son Yasuo also hated Jin but not as much as Eiji. He should have told them the truth when the Yamanka's went into Jin's mind for his memories of that night. Yasuo knows a little bit but not enough to convince him to stop hating Jin. "Neji?" he heard a voice said. He recognize the voice as he turned to see Tenten coming in.

"Ah, what is it?" he question standing up. Tenten smiled briefly before looking back. "Eiji wants you to train him, you haven't done that for a while you know?" Tenten stated. "Ah, you're right…who is his team fighting?" Neji question. "Team Retsu from the rock village." Tenten stated before seeing Neji's stress out face. "Are you okay? Is it the clan or…?" Tenten question before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm fine…where is Eiji?" he asks before Tenten pointed to the door. "Out in the back waiting." Tenten stated before Neji nodded and left her there.

Tenten sigh before scratching her head. She turned towards the paper that was one Neji's desk and picks it up. It was the case about Shin's death and she look down sadly. She can feel tears coming to her eyes as she shook her head. "Everything will be alright, it has to be." she whispered to no one in particular as she put it away and left the room.

---

**Bitter Chocolate **

"Ah Ito-san!" Hikari said hesitantly holding the grocery bag close to her. "Oh, hey Hikari-san." Ito said before grabbing a chocolate bar. "You…like chocolates?" she question slowly before Ito turned to her with a piece in his mouth. He simply nodded his head as he paid for the sweet. "That's surprising." she said before paying for her stuff. "Oh? How so?" he question placing another piece in his mouth. "Uh, it's just that…you seem really cold…and distant…and scary…?"

"I'm scary?" he question raising a brow. "I don't mean it in a bad way!" she yelled out blushing "I mean…you're nice and you care for your friends…not to mention you're very strong!" she said nervously fidgeting. "Heh, that's the first." Ito muttered before breaking a piece of chocolate and handing it to her. "Uh arigatou." she said eating the piece.

She suddenly stops walking when she felt his stares on her. She looks up and cocks her head at his look. "You got some chocolate on your face." he said gesturing to his lips as Hikari blush once again. "Uh r-right!" she stated wiping the right side of her lip. "Wrong side." he said before reaching out with his hand and wiping the chocolate off with his thumb. Hikari blush deepen before she turned away and starting wiping the rest of it off.

"Thank you…" she whispered. When she look up again she saw Ito smirking before he made a laughing sound and turned away. Hikari confuse went after him before coming to his side. "What is it Ito-san?" "Nothing." he muttered having his emotionless face back on again. "A-Are you sure? I mean…" "Don't worry it's nothing." Ito said before lightly tapping her forehead with the back of his hand. "A-alright…" she whispered before placing a hand on her forehead.

"U-Um so…I guess I'll be going, I need to drop these off to Taiyou-chan…" Hikari said making a move to walk away before she was stop. "It's this way isn't it?" Ito question and Hikari blush in embarrassment. "R-Right…" "I'll walk you so that you won't get lost," Ito stated before Hikari nodded her head and followed him.

As they near the inn, Ito narrows his eyes and scowl when he saw Takashi standing there on the balcony. Takashi notices him as well and glared at him before noticing Hikari. Takashi jump down from the balcony and came in front of them before grabbing Hikari's hand pulling her towards him. "I thought your mother told you to stay away from him?" he stated before he let go of her hand. "I'm fine, nothing happen." Hikari said looking away. "Tch, whatever." he stated before pushing her inside the inn.

He look back glaring at him and then cross his arms. "You stay away from her as well vile blood, I don't care if you were born in Konoha but you are still a Kurochi."

"It shouldn't matter to you Kurakara, I don't have to listen to you…nor does she." Ito said gesturing towards Hikari who was watching them through the window. "When did you start caring for someone?" Takashi stated more then a question before Ito tch and started to walk away.

Takashi narrow his eyes before an idea pop into his head. He stared at Ito's retreating back and smirk before saying "don't tell me you're in love with her?" he stated before Ito stop.

Ito turned back around staring at Takashi before a smirk slowly appeared on his face. It wasn't the reaction that he wanted. "Hah you must be joking." before he walked away.

Takashi smirk disappeared and tch before walking back inside the inn. He saw Hikari standing there fidgeting before looking up. "Takashi-kun…" she whispered. "Did you hear anything?" he question. "Uh no, not really why?" she question. "Forget it, its nothing." he muttered as he walks past her. "Go after him if you want, I don't really care anymore." he stated before Hikari turned around looking at his back. "I won't tell your mother, that's a promise." he said disappearing into his room. Hikari briefly smiled before shouting out "arigatou Takashi-kun!" and ran to meet up with Ito.

"Hikari-san?" Ito asks surprise. "Uh um…did you two get into an argument again?" she question. "No…barely."

"Oh…alright."

"…"

"Uh you know Takashi-kun's not that bad of a guy!" she stated nervously before Ito simply nodded. "That's hard to believe…" he stated before looking at Hikari. She looks sad but was briefly smiling to cover it up.

"Ah well…I want you guys to get along so…please don't fight no more…" she stated as she stop walking. "I must be bothering you Ito-san, I'll leave then…" she muttered looking down onto the ground. She wouldn't tell Takashi but she did hear the conversation and she didn't know why but her chest hurt…a lot. Taiyou did point out that she may like Ito a lot but she shook it away and said that it was something else.

When she was about to turn around and walk away she heard Ito's voice. "Hold up, I have something to show you." and Hikari stared at him confused. "W-What?" "Just hurry." he said before he started to walk away. Hikari hesitantly follow and stayed close to him. Besides, night was falling and the sun was almost out. She has to admit that Konoha is scary during the night.

"Here," Ito stated pushing some branches away and Hikari walk through. She widens her eyes and a smile reaches her face as she stared at the scenery. "It's beautiful…"she said before turning to him. It was a gigantic lake shimmering in the moonlight. There were also some fireflies flying around lighting up the lake. The Hokage Mountains was viewable and when Hikari look off to the side she could see some of Konoha but most of it was block by trees.

"My team found this place by accident. Now we use to come out here whenever we feel like it." Ito stated. Hikari look at him and smiled and look up towards the moon. "No one else found this place?" she question before noticing Ito's head shake. "Someone else found it as well…Hokage-sama and his wife. But they hardly come here anymore." "I see, this place must be sad and lonely don't you think?" she question stepping back. "Ah Hikari!" Ito cried out but it was too late as Hikari slip and fell into the lake but she felt Ito grabbed her arm and both of them fell in.

"Ah Ito-san, I'm sorry! You alright?" she question slowly opening her eyes. The lakeside wasn't that deep as she has her arms out to support her weight the water only going to her elbows. When she opens her eyes she gasps and blushes.

Ito was on top of her with his arms out to hold his weight and she couldn't see his eyes as it was covered with his bangs, not to mention his hair was wet. "I-Ito-san?" she question hesitantly.

She could feel his breathing and her breathe seem to stop as he got closer to her. "I-Ito…" she didn't finish as she felt a slight pressure on her lips. It disappeared as soon as it came and she looks up at Ito who was standing but his back was to her. "We should go." he muttered before Hikari nodded. "Y-Yea…" as she stood up.

Both of them were quiet as Hikari headed towards the inn. "Sayonara…" she whispered not looking back before walking towards her room that she shared with Taiyou. "Aa." Ito said not looking at her as she disappeared. He walks slowly home as he clench his fist place his hand on his face covering his mouth. 'Damn…'

"Hikari! Where were you?" Taiyou question while Hikari simply shook her head almost on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" Taiyou question walking towards her as Hikari slide down to the floor. "I-its n-nothing…" as her shoulder shook. "It's not nothing!" Taiyou yelled out as she grabbed her shoulders. When Hikari look up she was crying and she grabbed hold onto Taiyou as one sentence ran through her head. _"Don't come near me anymore…I don't want to see you." _

Asako heard the door open and then footsteps going up the stairs. "Ito nii-san?" She question as she look around the corner. She then heard his door slam and she flinches wondering what had gotten into him. "Ito? What's wrong?" she question and she stood up and went towards his room.

Ito clench his head as he recall the scene and glared angrily at nothing it particular, he was mostly mad at himself. He could hear Asako pounding on his door before opening it harshly. "What?" she blinks in surprise at the tone of his voice before recovering. "What's wrong with you? Did something happen?" she question before Ito sigh and shook his head. "No, nothing." before he made a motion to close the door. Asako quickly place her foot in between the door stopping it from closing. "Tell me Ito, I'm your sister…" "It's…complicated…" "Fine…tell me later then. You want chocolate?" "No, not now." Asako stumbled in surprise as Ito close his door and she gape. Ito never refuses chocolate, not ever. Something must've happen to him as Asako scratched her head as she rock back and forth trying to figure it out. In the end nothing came into mind.

* * *

**Brothers **

"Why are you here again?" Yuki question as he grunted as Kei look through his refrigerator. "Aren't going to give me a tour or something?" Kei question grabbing a tomatoes from Yuki's kitchen. "Man, you eat as much as Jin. Did you just come here to eat my food?" he question. "No, not really. Besides, I'm hungry." "Did you eat anything this morning?" Yuki question. "Um…cereal, toast, drink some milk, a couple of dangos, oh and some chicken with rice." Yuki sweat dropped and sighs. "How long ago since you ate that?" "An hour ago." Kei answered watching the ramen cup spinning in the microwave. "And you…AND YOU ARE STILL HUNGRY?!" he shouted out as Kei flinch cowering away from him. "It's not my fault I have a BIG stomach!" Kei retorted pouting and crossing his arms.

Yuki sigh as place two fingers on the bridge of his nose before looking at Kei who stared at him innocently. "Come on, it's time to give you the tour." Yuki stated and Kei grin. "Alrighty then! Right after I eat my ramen!" Kei stated but Yuki grabbed him and drag him out the door.

"So…where do you want to go?" question Yuki as Kei was looking around the area. "I don't know, maybe the hospital?" Kei question. Yuki sigh before nodding his head. "Fine, this way then!" Yuki stated pulling him over to the direction of the hospital.

"Whoa…this is the first time I've seen a hospital." Kei said as he happily walks inside. "You serious?" Yuki question already tired of Kei's antics. He followed after him anyways hoping that Kei's not getting into trouble.

"Ah Yuki-san ohayou!"

"Ohayou."

"Sup Yuki!"

"Hey Yuki!"

"Wow, everyone knows you here." Kei stated walking behind him and looking around the building. "My mother was a doctor here, she always takes me and I usually play around the hospital." "Really? That's cool!" Kei stated as he then peek into a room.

"Kei what are you doing?" Yuki question as he stop and look back at Kei. "Can we visit the patients?" Kei ask as Yuki nodded. "Sure, but be quiet." Yuki stated as Kei nodded his head and walk inside. Yuki simply stood by the door leaning on the frame watching the scene played out.

"Hello!" Kei stated as the old man who was looking out the window turned to look at him. "Oh hello to you too." "How are you doing?" Kei ask as he grabbed a chair and sat on it staring at the man. "I am fine, you young man?"

"I'm fine as well."

"Ah, I see. You here visiting someone?" the old man question. "No, I'm here with my…friend. He's giving me a tour and I've never been in a hospital before." Kei stated. "Really? Where are you from?"

"Um…around."

"Won't say eh? Well that's okay, everyone have secrets that they have to keep. By the way my name is Arata Daisuke." he reaches out a hand for a hand shake which Kei accepted. "My name is Keitaro." "No family name?"

"I don't really consider a family name."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"My mother didn't have a family name and my father…" Kei simply shook his head as he also stared out the window. "Konoha is beautiful."

"I agree…I will be sad to see this gone soon."

"What do you mean?" Kei question cocking his head. Daisuke simply shook his head as a voice cut through their conversation. "Come on Kei, you want to see the rest of the hospital don't you?" It was Yuki as he walk up to them and stood besides Kei. "Yea but…" "It's time for his check up anyways, the nurse is already here." Yuki stated pointing behind him and indeed the nurse was already there awaiting their leave.

"Alright, I'll come back to visit Arata-san." "Ah…that'll be nice." he said before Kei left with Yuki and then they walk around some more.

"Hey, do you know what Arata-san mean by it'll be sad to see this gone?" Kei question cocking his head towards Yuki's direction. Yuki was silent for awhile before he answered.

"This is a hospital Kei. You should know that people die here." Yuki stated before Kei stop and turned around. "What? Aren't hospital suppose to save people?" question Kei. "Yea but we're only human…just like them. We have to do what we have to do to save them. Passing our limits to save a life but you soon realize we're just human just like them."

"Did…you try saving someone?"

"…Ah…a friend of mines. But I was too late." Yuki stated before they once again continued walking. "It's sad…death I mean." "Yes…for those who are living."

"Have you ever seen death?"

"Are you really that naïve? Of course I have. Why have you?"

"My…mother…" Kei hesitantly said. "Let me ask you something…have you ever killed before?"

"No…" Kei stated shaking his head. "No wonder. Have you ever been outside in the real world?"

"No…not really."

"And you call yourself a shinobi?" Yuki scoff as he shook his head.

"It's not my fault! My mother…she kept me in a confine room for most of my life. The only time I could go out is either I'm training or eating." Kei stated while looking away. "Training?"

"Yea…she trains me. So does my uncle. Though…I don't know what I'm fighting for…I don't even know why I'm alive." Yuki stop and suddenly hit Kei's forehead with the back of his hand.

"W-What?!" Kei ask holding his forehead and glaring at Yuki. Yuki simply shook his head as he grabbed his ear and shake his head. "No one is alive for no reason Kei." Yuki stated before they heard a ball bouncing. They each look up and saw a child about 10 year's old running after a ball.

It landed near Yuki's feet as he pick it up and kneel down to the kid's height. "Ah Yuki nii-chan!" the kid cried out as he ran to get the ball. "Kyo-kun, long time no see."

"You haven't been here for awhile now! Where have you been the whole time?" the kid name Kyo ask. "Gomen, I was training for the exams." "The jounin exams? I want to see you fight!" Kyo stated. He then notice Kei who nervously wave at him as Kyo blink. "Whose he?"

"Oh, your new playmate." Yuki stated before Kei blink and he took in Yuki's words. "Playmate? What?!" Kei ask. "Come Kei. Let's go see all the other children." Yuki stated before he grabbed his ear once again and the followed Kyo to the children section.

Soon when they entered, a huge group of children came running to Yuki jumping on him and hugging him. "Alright alright!" Yuki stated before a smile grace his face. He let go of Kei's to his relief as Yuki kneel down to face them all. "Who is he Yuki nii-chan?" a girl ask pointing to Kei. "Nii-chan said that he's our new playmate!" Kyo stated before the kids crowded around him staring in awe.

"Wow! Come play with us then!" a little boy stated grabbing Kei's hand. "Ah…demo…!" Kei stated. "What? You're not good with kids?" Yuki question. "No…I'm not!" Kei replied. "It's okay! Let's play!" Kyo stated as he also grabbed onto Kei's hand. The kids lead him away as Kei hesitantly followed.

Yuki watch as the kids plays with Kei. A smile reach his face as he watch as the kids paint on Kei which Kei laugh at and as they dance around. He stood up suddenly and walk towards the exit when Kei's voice called out to him. "Are we going?" Kei question. "No, I'm just getting a drink. I'll be back." Yuki said before leaving. "Oh alright!" Kei yelled out.

Yuki stared at the cup of water before turning to see Kei playing with the kids and spinning them around. He seem to fit the scenery perfectly and Yuki shook his head sighing. He should be training but he did promise to take Kei around the village since Jin was busy helping his father.

Yuki stood up to throw away the cup when he felt a presence near. It was a strong presence, stronger then the medics here or any other patients besides the shinobis. Turning, he was surprise to see Sasuke leaning on the walls staring at Kei.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Yuki question breaking him out of his trance. Sasuke finally notice his presence before shaking his head. "He seems happy." Sasuke whispered but of course Yuki caught it before raising a brow. "Huh?" "Tell him to be back before it gets too late." and with that Sasuke simply left. Yuki merely stared at his back as he left before turning around and headed back to Kei and the kids. 'Those two…' Yuki started before shaking his head.

"You ready to go Kei? We need to see the rest of Konoha." "Oh right." Kei stated before the kids whine. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Kei stated lying…almost. "If he doesn't I'll drag him here. Maybe the idiot as well." Yuki promise them as they nodded their heads and wave good-bye to the two.

"Where to now?" question Kei as they walk out of the hospital. "Let's go to the academy." Yuki stated as they walk on. "Really?!"

"You excited?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Pfft, let's go then."

"Uh yea. Thanks anyway for taking me around the village."

"No prob. I want to anyways since Jin was being lazy.

" "Haha…yea…"

"Let's get going then."

"Hai!"

* * *

**Wavering Hope **

"It's rare to see you out and about." a voice said before Taiyou turned around and saw Yuki. "Oh, its you." "What? Not happy to see me?" Yuki question crossing his arms staring at Taiyou.

"I thought you were with Kei."

"He went home a few minutes ago, not to mention the sun's almost out. What are you doing out here anyways."

"Your dumb teammate did something to Hikari, I want to find her something to cheer her up."

"Who? Jin?"

"No, the other one."

"Ito?"

"Yea,"

"Why don't you get her chocolates?"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Ito-san likes chocolates."

"Ito…likes chocolates? How come I never heard of it?"

"How should I know, you're his teammate."

"Yea but not his mother." Yuki stated before joining her in her search. "So, what does Hikari likes? Oh and by the way, what did Ito do to her?" "Telling her off."

"That's it? Ito always tell people off."

"You don't understand! (Sigh) why am I not surprise?"

"Hey!" Yuki started glaring at her.

"Let's see, does Konoha have a gift shop?"

"Yea, near the Hokage's tower."

"More details then that please!"

"Fine, follow me."

"Huh?"

"Follow me! Besides my house is over there anyways."

"Whatever." she stated before following him.

"You ready for the jounin exams?" Taiyou question hoping to destroy the awkward silence on her part. "Aa." Taiyou narrow her eyes at his answer before crossing her arms.

"Jin's right, it's kind of hard to start a conversation with you."

"What? I'm not that hard to talk to."

"Yea, unless you're the one starting the conversation."

"Did Jin say that as well?"

"Uh huh, he also says that you're an ass, selfish, a bastard, a sore loser…"

"I get it I get it!" Yuki stated. Taiyou giggle at that before shaking her head. "Who listens to that loser anyways." "Well, most the things he says about you is true."

"And I don't need to know about them."

"Fine fine." Silence then befalls them once again but it wasn't so awkward no more as Yuki pointed to the shop.

"The Jounin exams isn't until three days away, you should be training you know!" Taiyou stated. "How about you?"

"I have to cheer up Hikari before the exams begins again! And I need to find your bastard-ass teammate and beat him up!"

"Hah good luck with that.

" "Why's that?!" Taiyou question glaring at him before looking at the objects on the shelves. "Ito hasn't been coming to train with us. Maybe Hikari not the only one upset." Yuki stated. "Hmm? Did he go hide or something?" "He usually does that when he's upset or angry. We can never find him so we wait for him to return." Yuki stated. "Hey this looks good!"

Taiyou turned to look at Yuki and sweat drop. "A chicken?" "Yea, it reminds me of that Uchiha's hair don't you think?" Yuki question before Taiyou blink and laugh trying to hold it in. "He'll probably kill you if he heard that." Taiyou stated before lifting another object. Yuki merely shrug before placing the chicken back and walk over to Taiyou's side.

"Ah Yuki-kun!!!" a voice stated before the two turned to see a girl blushing. "Ah…hi…?" Yuki said questionably. Taiyou gave him a glance and raise an eyebrow Yuki shrug his shoulders before putting their attention back on the girl.

"Um, please accept this!" she said bowing and in front of her was a letter. Yuki unwillingly accept it due to Taiyou's glaring noticing how he's going to insult. "Um…thanks…" the girl quickly disappear before being rejoin with two others of her friends.

Taiyou stared surprise as the girls gave her a glared as she stared at Yuki who was staring at the letter in his hands.

"Seems like you're really popular. Do you receive them everyday?" "Mostly. Especially in my academy days…ugg…" Yuki mumble before crumbling the letter. "Oi! That's mean! She probably work hard on that!" Taiyou stated. "Does it look like I care? Girls are annoying…and I'm nice enough already."

"Nice? Pfft, don't make me laugh."

"You weren't there during my academy days. How would you know?"

"Then pray tell me how you were so nice!?"

"One word…my mother."

"That's two."

"Whatever!" Yuki stated before picking up another object.

"I suggest we hurry, it's going to be dark soon."

"Yea yea…hmm, this looks nice." Taiyou stated picking up a necklace.

At the end of the chain, it had a metal ring with a sphere in the middle where you can put things in it although it is small. "This'll work!" "How so?"

"Remember the bead that Ito gave Hikari?"

"Yea…"

"Well, Hikari doesn't have anywhere to put it and since she can't place it in her hair since her mother will see."

"What's up with the Akatsuka and Kurochi at war?"

"Not war…they have a…violent rivalry."

"More like enemies."

"Not the point! Well, they've been fighting long before any can remember that it was simply forgot why we were fighting in the first place."

"You guys have a sucky history then."

"Like yours is any better." Taiyou retorted before something slam and she tense up immediately. Yuki has his arms on both side of Taiyou and he was standing closely behind her. "Don't relate me to him." he merely growl out before leaving and head outside. "I'll wait outside so you better hurry!" he said over his shoulders. As soon as he was gone Taiyou immediately relax. "I-I didn't mention anybody." she muttered before looking behind her. 'That aura just then…it's like Uchiha-san's…'

Yuki glared at nothing in particular before slapping himself in the face. "I'm so stupid…I shouldn't have done that." he muttered out before hearing the door open. He saw Taiyou step out as she smile at him hesitantly. "Uh Taiyou…" "Let's go! It's getting dark right?" Taiyou stated not facing him.

He can see how tense she was and almost slap himself again. 'I really need to control my temper like my mother…'

They soon reach the inn as Taiyou turned to say good-bye to Yuki. "Um…I'll see you later…and about earlier…I'm sorry for what I said." "No…I was out of hand…they did say I have a bad temper." Yuki stated. They both sigh before Taiyou lifted up her head and saw Yuki's expression, she laugh. "What?"

"Oh nothing, let's just forget about it okay?" Taiyou stated before Yuki smiled a bit and nodded his head. "Yea, let's forget about it. I'll see you later Taiyou, oh and tell Hikari that I'll beat Ito for her whatever he did." Yuki stated over his shoulders. "Yea…" Taiyou stated staring at his back before turning to retreat inside. Yuki stop a few moments before taking a quick glance behind him as Taiyou went inside.

He then look up and stared at the window and blink as he saw the figure looking back at him. "Uchiha…Sasuke." he muttered before he turned his back on him and walk off to his house.

* * *

**A Twin's Bond**

"I knew I'll find you here." Asako stated when she saw Ito's back as he faced the village. "What do you want?" Ito question with a tense voice. "Nothing much, I haven't seen you since two days ago. Do you even come home?" she question sitting besides him. "I do." "Yea, probably really late then." Asako muttered before looking at his face.

"Why don't you say anything?" Asako question. "Am I supposed to say something?" Asako tch turning her head away before pulling something out of her pocket. "Here, chocolate. And trust me, it's not dark chocolate." she stated after seeing his face. He took it before slowly opening it and taking a bite. "Like it? It's your faaaavorite!" Ito didn't show any signs of liking the candy before he turned to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Ito question staring at her.

"You're supposed to be as well!" she said before pinching his cheeks. Ito pulled away scowling at her before rubbing his cheek. "So…you still mad about what happen with Hikari-san?" she question not looking at him before Ito turned to her. "No." Ito immediately answered then stuff a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Asako merely narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms. "Don't try to avoid the question, nor don't try to avoid her!" she yelled out pinching his cheeks again. He scowl once again but deeper as he tried to get away from her pinching.

Silence befalls them as Asako calmed down and stared towards the village.

"Asako-"

"Be quiet nii-chan. I know what you're going to say…" Asako stated before putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's been a long time since we last hung out with each other."

"Aa…"

"I miss the old days…everything was so easy…" she whispered. "Ne Ito…" "Nani?"

"Do you think…if we weren't ninjas…everything would have been easier?"

"Why do you say that? We have ninja blood in our veins, we can't run away from it." "More or less…" she whispered "I'm just saying…I bet it will be easier, I mean. The citizens of Konoha are always shopping and laughing. Hanging out with their friends…"

"Everyone have a darkness inside them Asako…they must overcome it if they want to reach the light…some…are longer then others…" Ito whispered before he shifted.

"Let's go home…"

"So you're actually going home early today?"

"Shut up Asako."

"I love you too onii-chan," Asako stated while jumping on him. "Asako…"

"Yes?" Asako question with a sing song voice grinning. "Forget it…" Ito muttered knowing that tone as Asako laugh. Ito piggyback Asako all the way home much to his dismay and Asako's amusement.

---

**Heart of Konoha**

"Ne tou-san." "Nani?" Naruto question as he look up from his paperwork that surrounded him.

Right now he was outside on the porch watching Jin train but he wasn't doing much watching since Hinata threaten him to finish his work or else no ramen tonight.

"Is our friendship similar to your guys?" he question. "Whose?"

"Ah never mind…forget that question…"Jin stated continuing his training. "What is it Jin?" Naruto said pushing him to answer, he really want to know what Jin was going to ask anyways. "Um it's nothing…I was just wondering…"

"Wondering…?"

"How did you guys meet? I mean team 7. Your team 7." Jin question. Naruto was quiet for awhile before asking "you really want to know?" and Jin nodded his head.

He ask this question many times and Naruto shake it off and keeps telling him another time.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Come sit." Naruto stated as Jin walk over to him. "Well you could say we meet in the academy days. Sakura-chan was the shy girl until she met Ino, Sasuke as usual was a bastard and I was the dead-last."

"I hated Sasuke because he was popular and smart though I will never admit that to him. Even back then we were always trying to out shine each other. Then we became a team and things seem to get better from there…or worst…" Naruto mumble and Jin raise a brow at this.

Naruto continued anyways as he stared up at the sky.

"I don't really remember what had happen in the chuunin exams when we were 12. I was knocked out but I found out later that it was Orochimaru who attack us and was after Sasuke. I heard it a bit too late since Sasuke left the village. I made a promise to Sakura-chan to bring her back. We fought at the valley of end but I lost…I couldn't keep my promise to Sakura-chan and I still haven't fulfill it yet. Then many things happen after that. I left to go train for 3 years, Sakura-chan was also training, it was kind of evident of how she breaks things. We encounter Sasuke once at Orochimaru's hideout but he left before we could do anything. Then I found out that Orochimaru's dead and we head out to go find him again. We came close to finding him but this guy name Tobi or we now know Uchiha Madara stop us before we could reach him. We then found out that Itachi died and we had no other leads so we had to go back to the village."

"Then after that? How did this cold war began?" Jin question.

"You should know about that already Jin." Naruto said in a almost whining voice. "I only know what happens in the book, I want to know what happens for real." Jin stated staring intently at Naruto before he sigh and nodded his head.

"Not now Jin." Naruto stated as he push him off. "You still need to train and I need to finish this." Naruto stated as he grabbed a pile of paper. "But you're hardly doing anything!" Jin stated. "…go!" Naruto stated shooing him as Jin pouted and glared at his father before obeying.

He walk onto the yard before grabbing a kunai that was on the ground before twirling it. "Eh...tou-san."

"Nani?"

"Do you think I can combine jyuuken with rasengan?"

"Eh…?"

**Girl Talk**

The sun was setting and Hinata was getting worried. Her two boys haven't come back home yet since leaving for the training grounds hours earlier. She had pick up all of Naruto's papers and separated them to the one he finish and the one he didn't finish.

The unfinished ones almost reach the ceiling and she sigh. She decide to make dinner as she waited. She can trust Naruto and Jin, but the two of them together is a bad combination and who knows what they will do. "Mama!" she heard her little daughter cried out as she turned around. "Ah Rika-chan!" Hinata stated before she saw her daughter pulled up a chair and stood on top of it. "What are you making?" she question cocking her head.

Currently she isn't wearing the neko hat that Jin had given her as she just got back from changing. She told her mother about the time at the academy days and an unexpected question came up.

"Ne kaa-san,"

"Hai?"

"Where do babies come from?" she question innocently and Hinata blush tenfold. "W-What? What made you bring that up?" Hinata question nervously feeling her stuttering habit coming back.

"Well Sumi-chan's mommy has a big tummy and Sumi-chan said she's getting a brother. I ask her how she's getting a brother and she told me from her mommy's tummy." Rika stated innocently trying hard to recall the events not noticing her mother's discomfort.

"Well…honey, we can talk about that when you're older." Hinata stated trying so hard to compose herself until she heard the front door open. She look out from the kitchen door and saw her two boys stumbling in. "What happen?" she question worriedly. "Onii-chan! Otou-san!" Rika cried out worriedly as she jump down and ran to them.

"Ah it's nothing, just training incidents…" Jin stated as they both collapse onto the couch. "Stay here I'll get the first aid kit." she stated as she ran to the bathroom. Rika sat between them as she sat there quietly before opening her mouth.

"Ne onii-chan, otou-san."

"Nani?"

"Hai?"

"Where do babies come from?" she question innocently as usual. The two almost choke as they look at each other. "Um…ask your onii-chan, I'm sure he knows!"

"Na uh! You're the father! Aren't you supposed to be teaching these things to her?"

"You're supposed to be the model older brother!"

"Oh shut up!" Jin stated who quickly stood up. "Last one up is the one to tell Rika!" Jin stated as he instantly disappeared.

"O-Oi Jin!!! You can't do this to me! Come back here!!!" Naruto shouted out. Silence filled the house as Naruto look down at Rika. Rika simply stared back up at him with innocent big puppy eyes. She knows her father will do anything she wants if she gives him the puppy eyes, the same goes for her brother. But it disappoint her to see her mother unaffected. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" she question cocking her head for emphasis.

"W-Well…babies are like ramen…Yea! Like Ramen!" Naruto said as he thought about what to do next. "Um, like… you add the water, then the heat, wait for a few minutes (or months…) then out pops the baby! Or the now cook ramen!" Naruto said unsurely before feeling a disturb aura behind him.

"Naruto-kun…did you use another of your ramen explanations?" Hinata stated in a dangerous voice and Naruto laugh nervously. "Yes…? But if for a good cause!!!" Naruto stated raising his hand in defense."Naruto-kun please…! Rika-chan is only 6, do not be going around explaining how that works." Hinata stated as Naruto nodded his head understand.

Jin sat on the stairs staring at the scene. He hadn't really left but wanted to stay behind and watch his father's torture. Revenge for what he did to him during the training session. Come on his butt still hurts and he would love to see his father squirm…oh great he's starting to think like Ito.

He left his parents and his younger sister to go find something to eat. Grabbing a ramen packet that was just laying there on the table, he started to set up the cooking sequence before he heard a cry. "Wahh! Tou-san tou-san!!! Onii-chan's going to eat the baby!" Rika cried out.

Jin sweat drop when he heard his mother say "…and that's why we never explain everything with ramen, or food for that matter." Thus after that Rika kept crying and it was really hard for them to make her understand. They decided, or Hinata decided to not eat ramen until Rika gets over it. The two of course complain but she stated it will be a good experience. "Good how…!?" Naruto question almost crying. "I'm not saying to completely stop eating it, just don't eat it in front of Rika-chan." Hinata stated sighing a bit before arms wrap around her.

"Love you Hina-chan!" Naruto stated as he peck her on the cheek and ran out. "I'll be back before it gets darker!" Naruto said as Hinata shook her head. "I'll be going as well, I need to eat." Jin stated as he followed his father out.

"Let's go get ready to sleep." "Okay okaa-san." they held hand as they walk up the stairs. But the question that Rika brought up made Hinata almost fall. "Kaa-san…what's a period…?"

**Fading Fire**

"Arata-san!" a voice cried out and the old man turned to see Kei once again. Ever since Yuki brought Kei around the hospital, he's been coming everyday to visit the patients. "Ah Kei-kun, ohayou," Arata stated as he slowly nodded his head. The old age is getting to him, and fast too.

"You alright? You look kind of pale." Kei stated as he went over to Arata's side. "I'm fine. I'm just tired." "You should rest then, here I'll help you." Arata oblige as Kei lifted him up from the wheelchair and gently place him on the bed. Kei tuck him in as Arata stared outside the window.

"Do you want to play Shogi?" Arata asks as Kei turned in question. "Um…sure…but…what's Shogi?" Kei question as Arata motion him to come sit at the chair. Kei did as Arata grabbed a board and a box of chess pieces. "It's a strategy game, all you have to do is grabbed your opponents king."

"Oh I see."

"But certain pieces can only move in their unique way. Like the pawns can only move once forward…" Arata got into explaining the game shogi to Kei as Kei nodded his head once in awhile in understanding.

It was almost an hour before Kei finally beat Arata as shogi. "You're a fast learner and pretty smart as well."

"Haha…" Kei smiled at the compliment as he turned his face away embarrass. "Thanks…you're the first to say that."

"Am I?"

"Yea…"

"Kei." A voice entered before the two turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Tou-san…" Kei muttered but Arata heard it perfectly clear. "So this is your father?" he question and Kei blink realizing he spoke aloud…again.

When Kei hesitated Sasuke step in coming over to them. "Yes…I am." he said looking at the shogi board on the bed. "You were playing shogi?" Sasuke question with Kei giving a meek reply. "Y-yes…" Arata notice the tense relationship between the two before he handed the board to Kei. "Go ahead, show your father what you learn." Arata stated as Kei blink in surprise. "Uh um…I'm not sure…" "Sure I would like to see how you play." Sasuke interrupted as he grabbed the board from the old man and set it down on the table. "You can beat him Kei!" Arata cheered softly as Kei nervously smiled and sat across from his father.

'Crap crap crap…why am I playing shogi with dad? Not to mention he's THE Uchiha Sasuke…wish onii-chan was here…' Kei thought as he was stiff and tense. Sasuke notice it and shook his head. "Relax." he said more like a command and oddly Kei did.

They set up their pieces as Kei stared on trying to figure out what to do. "You can go first." Sasuke said as Kei look up. "Uh y-yea…um…" Kei moved the second piece from the right forward before Sasuke did the opposite matching him. The game went on for awhile and Kei immediately knew that he was losing.

A few more minutes past before Kei stared at the board. He lost badly and he can feel Sasuke's gaze on him as he kept on staring at the board. "You did a good job Kei-kun!"Arata stated. Sasuke nodded his head as he got up and gave back the board to Arata.

"Come Kei." Sasuke simply said before he walk out the door. Kei confuse followed saying his farewells to Arata. "Go have a talk with your father. I do not want you to have a bad relationship with him." Arata stated as Kei look up. He open his mouth to say something but stop before nodded. "Yes, I will." and with that he followed Sasuke out.

"Tou~"

"Don't call me that," Sasuke stated almost harshly as Kei stop himself.

"Uh right…Seiji-sensei…so…"

"The man you want to kill, Fuchi correct?" Kei stopped himself immediately as his composure got serious. "Hai." "Are you sure you're able to kill him?"

Sasuke question before staring down at Kei who almost slam into him. It was silent for awhile before Kei look at him in the eye.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I'm capable of winning. I never fought anyone in a life or death situation but I will kill him even if it cost me my life." Kei stated before Sasuke turned away and narrow his eyes at the similarities. With that statement, Kei just prove he really is Sasuke's son but Sasuke swore he is way too innocent no matter how many times Kei tried to tease him.

"Um…Seiji-sensei…?" Kei started first before he continued knowing Sasuke was paying attention. He was going to talk anyways rather or not he was listening.

"What is your will of fire?" Kei question and Sasuke stopped immediately and for the second time that day, Kei almost bump into him. "That's a stupid question." he said before he started walking again. Kei was going to make a move to stop him but notice Sasuke stiff form and let it go.

"So, you've been visiting Arata-san?" Sasuke question. Kei blink but muttered a yea. It was rare for Sasuke to start a conversation so Kei didn't let it go to waste.

"Uh yes, he seems really nice, so I thought I should visit him for awhile." "I see." Sasuke muttered before shouts reach his ears and he turned back around to stare at the hospital. Kei also turned around hearing the shouts and confusion fill his face before he ran back inside. "Kei!" Sasuke shouted before he huff and followed him.

Kei grabbed one of the nurses as she ran pass him. "What's happening?" Kei question before she stop to comprehend what he just said. "Ah Kei-kun! Arata-san is in critical condition, I suggest you don't see him for a while." the nurse stated but Kei ran off before she can stop. "Ah Kei-kun!!!"

"Please let me see Arata-san!" Kei cried out as he tried rushing in but was stop by the nurses and doctors. "You can't rush in, please wait in the hall," one told him calmly. "But…!" "Kei." he heard Sasuke said as Sasuke place a hand on Kei. "Let them do their job." Sasuke stated before pulling him back and making him sit on a chair.

"But…Arata-san…" "He is someone you just met, yet you already…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence as Kei look up to him. His eyes were almost glassy but they hold a strong resemblance to his younger self. "Is it wrong to cry for someone who might die?"

"No it isn't…but to shinobis we cannot show emotions, it shows weakness."

"Haha why does that sound strangely familiar?" Kei question quietly before looking up at Sasuke then turning back to look at the door.

"Are you Arata-san's relatives?" a doctor question as soon as he got out of the emergency room, Sasuke shook his head. "Oh, do you know if he has any relatives?" at this Kei perk up and shook his head no.

"He said…his family died during the great ninja war..." Kei mumbled as he look away.

"Oh? So then, you guys must be friends to Arata- san?"

"You could say that." Sasuke mumbled. "We are! Well…I am." Kei immediately said as he stood up. "Is…is there anything wrong with Arata-san?" question Kei quietly.

"Well, you should already know that he's old and is at the age limit of most humans. He also has cancer for awhile now." the doctor stated before seeing Kei's face.

"Is he going to die?" Kei question after awhile. Another silence pass before seeing the doctor's nodded head and Kei slumply (**Does this even make sense?**) sat down. Sasuke didn't know what to do at this point. He hadn't realize how close the two were even though they just meet and he sigh scratching the back of his head.

"Can I go see him?" Kei question as the doctor nodded his head. "Yes, you may." and thus Kei stood up and walk towards the door before turning around. "Can you come with…?" Kei question turning away before Sasuke thought about it for awhile in surprise. "Aa," he stated as he followed Kei in.

As Kei walk in he held back a gasp. There were wires sticking out of Arata and a memory flash through Kei that made him suddenly very afraid. He took a step back but Sasuke's hand on his shoulders made him snap out of it.

"Kei?" Sasuke question after seeing Kei's face. He then wondered 'Does he remember?' before Kei's face immediately pass and Kei started walking forward.

"Arata-san?" Kei question hesitantly as he look on trying hard to ignore the wires. Kei saw Arata open one eye before he smiled. "Ah…Kei-kun, how are you?" Kei chuckle a bitter one before clenching his fist. "You're the one with wires sticking out of you and you're asking if I'm okay?" Arata then laugh before coughing and Kei reach out worried. "Well, I'm fine."

"You don't look too fine." Sasuke grumbled. This seems to dampened Kei's mood even more and Sasuke blink. He decided not to say anything else as he watch the two interact.

"Don't you feel sad at all Arata-san?" question Kei as Arata shook his head. "I've been waiting for this day anyways. I've been alive too long." Arata stated as he look out the window. "But…!" "Someone's death is only sad for the living." Kei heard Sasuke said and Kei turned to him. "Aniki...says that as well." before Arata turned to Sasuke. "That is true, have you ever lost people close to you?" he question and Sasuke nodded stiffly. "Of course you would understand," Arata soon close his eyes and Kei quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Arata-san!" "Sorry Kei…kun…you gotta move forward for those who care about you alright? And…"

Arata took one last breath before turning to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke all of a sudden froze and he immediately knew Arata knew who he is. "Uchiha-san…please don't dwell on the past…I'm sure you got people who really care for you…like your son here. Don't throw them away, I'm sure they are hurt more then you bargain for…and Yuki-kun…" Arata stop and took a breathe before continuing "and Kei-kun for sure both need a father."

At this Arata close his eyes for the last time and took his last breathe before the heart monitor broke into that irritating long beep.

"A-Arata-san…Arata-san!!!" Kei cried out as he stares at the motionless body. He was soon ushered out by the doctors and nurses with some help by Sasuke

"T-tou-san…" Sasuke heard Kei said as soon as they got out of the hospital and Sasuke

turned to him. "Aa…" Sasuke muttered letting it pass for once. "Just…say something…anything…" Kei mumbled and Sasuke silently nodded.

"When I was younger…" Sasuke started before going through his brain to try and find something fitting to say to Kei. "my father never seems to acknowledge me. But, my brother was always there. He'll fill in both the fatherly figure and brother figure. I was just happy being with him."

"Then…the massacre right?" Kei interrupted before Sasuke could say anything else. "Ah, the massacre."

"If this story is going to lead where people dying then I'm not going to listen to it."

"Fine, you did told me to tell you something,"

"But not something this depressing!" Kei stated before Sasuke turned around and saw Kei's teary eyed

face.

"Alright alright, geez…um…"

"I always wondered…mind telling me about you and Haruno- san?" "Haruno-san? You mean Sakura?" Sasuke question quietly before Kei

nodded. "Aa, Sakura-san." Kei mumbled before another silence filled them.

"Met her when I was younger. She was shy and is always by herself. I heard that the girls make fun of her because of her forehead." "Her forehead?"

"Apparently it looks big."

"Did it to you?"

"I thought it was fine,"

"Did you like her?" Kei question but his only answer was silence before Kei ran up to catch up to him. "Tou-san?" "Let's talk about this another time." Sasuke said and Kei nodded. The two simply walk to the inn not saying a word to each other.

Kei felt better after hearing his dad talk instead of just scolding him. The funeral was the next day and not a lot of people came. Some doctors who became friends with Arata, the hokage, Kei himself, Sasuke was a ways off keeping his distance, even Yuki came who stood silently next to Kei.

As the session end, Kei walk towards Sasuke before standing next to him. "I think I know what you and aniki mean now…" Kei answered and Sasuke knew what he was talking about. "I lost kaa-san, Arata-san could be consider a grandfather figure to me…and…" Kei shook his head after that. "I'll see you at the inn…Seiji-sensei." Kei stated before he disappeared and Sasuke nodded. He has no idea what Kei was going to say but he let it go not wanting to bother him with it.

He stood there at the same spot for a few more minutes before he heard footsteps, looking up he saw Yuki staring at him before Yuki turned away. "Mind if we talk?"

**A Uchiha's Bindings**

"So tell me, what do you know of my mother?" question Yuki as the two walk down the village square. "What do you want to know?" Sasuke question putting his guard up instantly.

"Nothing much, I know that you guys were teammates, then you betrayed them, almost killed Naruto ji-san twice, or was it three times? But anyways, and that you are the last Uchiha…until now."

"You do talk a lot don't you?"

"Why? Do I remind you of my mother?" Yuki ask challenging him as Sasuke didn't say anything. "I thought so. What did happen 16 years ago? When you guys…slept together…" Yuki ask almost hesitantly.

"First…you should know that I never meant to hurt your mother…or you for that matter."

"Oh really? Save that later I don't want to hear it. Why didn't you come back with my mother anyways?" "Please lets not get into that right now…"

Sasuke stated as Yuki shrug his shoulders. "Fine, but you're still have to answer my question."

"Well, you do know that Akira was the one who told me to save your mother correct?"

"Yea." Yuki stated nodding his head.

"So…like she said, I found her then save her. She was knock out that time so I took her back with me…after that…well." "I see, you kidnap my mother on the account of Akira, for what a month? You know you didn't have to keep her that long." "I know…it was…hard you could say."

"Forget it; you don't have to say anything else. I could see I'm making it difficult for you." "Aa…"

"Then you don't mind telling me more about…my other half?"

"Your other half? I guess so though I doubt you might not like it." Sasuke said. "Who said that I like it?" Yuki retort crossing his arms as Sasuke glared at him. "We are really famous for our glares ne? Though I'm not a legal Uchiha anyways." Yuki said smirking as he glared back.

"You're worst then Kei." "Of course…I'm not as innocent." Sasuke ignore that as he walk towards a secluded area, the park. The children there was laughing and playing on the playground as their guardians watch on.

"You probably heard it before but the Uchiha and the Senju clan were rivals in many battles. There was a man by the name of Madara of the Uchiha clan. He had a younger brother who died because Madara took his eyes."

"The Sharingun right?"

"Ah…then Madara became leader but soon after that, everyone was tired of the fighting and both clans made a deal with each other. Thus that's how Konoha became to be. After that, they couldn't decided who is to become Hokage but they voted and Senju Hashirama was the first Hokage. Madara left the village and his clan and soon after the two, Hashirama and Madara, fought in the valley of end. Many thought he had died there, but then 35 years ago, the nine tails fox accident."

"The demon inside Naruto ji-san right?" Yuki question quietly. Sasuke nodded as he continued.

"Because of it, the Uchiha clan was suspected of the attack and was soon isolated in the furthest most part of the village. That's also when they created the police force. Then…"

"I know what happen after that, you don't have to tell me." Yuki stated as he stood up.

"So, our history is pretty mess up isn't it?" he question before Sasuke stood up.

"How would you know?" "Why? Is there more to it?" Yuki ask staring him down.

Sasuke hesitated before turning away. "No, it's not necessary." "Your brother…you know the reason why he killed the clan, the REAL reason. That's why you became an enemy of Konoha." Yuki stated and Sasuke blink. "I'm right am I?"

"You…" "Whatever the hell your brother did, it does not change that it happened. Do not go punishing people who hold no fault on what he did or the Uchiha clan."

"…No…it's…" "Hum?" Yuki turned to him with a questioning gaze before turning away. "Or are you going to punish us for what Konoha did?" Sasuke widen his eyes at this and Yuki saw it. "I thought so; I don't know what Konoha did to you, but you'll be doing the same thing to us as your brother did to you if you destroy Konoha." Yuki said. (**I'm not sure if the made sense, I read it a couple times and I'm still wondering about it. Tell me if I should change it a little.**)

"I'm going to train, I'm going to leave you now, but I swear I'll come after you if you do anything to Konoha." Yuki said in a warning voice as he casually walks away.

Sasuke turned away as he looks at the lake. He should have known but…he shook his head as he turned away. Unnoticed by him, Yuki was watching his back as he disappeared. "He doesn't want to destroy Konoha." he said out loud and a form drop down from the tree he was leaning on.

"Are you sure?" question the voice and out came Ito who leans on the other side of the tree. "Why would I lie? I'm sure…" Yuki stated as he look away.

"But still keep a watch on him." another voice join in as another figure jump down. It was Jin as he stood besides them. "Are you sure about this Yuki?" question Jin and Yuki was quiet before he shook his head. "No, I'm not sure. Let's go, we really need to get some training in." "True dat!" Jin stated before he ran off. Ito followed behind as Yuki hesitated but still followed.

**Remorse **

Sasuke was walking through the street and unknowingly had reached the bridge. This bridge is where team 7 usually meets.

"_Sasuke-kun!" _

He turned around and of course she isn't there. He curse himself for being so stupid as he lean on the railings of the bridge. Soon memories overcame him as he sigh tiredly. Why now of all times? Everything was moving too quickly for his liking and now he's not sure if he can pull this plan off. He simply stared at his reflection and soon he daze off as everything around him was silent.

_16 years ago_

Sasuke stared at the sleeping figure before looking outside the window again. It's been 6 days since he had taken Sakura here. He growled at himself and wondered why he wants to keep her here, the other three questions him about it as well.

Even Sakura did as she tried a few times to escape which led to Sasuke always stopping her.

He heard a shift of movements and he turned his attention back to Sakura. Sakura was awake and staring at him before she quickly turned around so her back was facing him. Sasuke sigh before he stared at her then said "Sakura…" "Don't talk to me." Sakura stated as she still refuse to look at him or talk to him for that matter.

Sasuke sigh frustrated as he stood up. Sakura hearing this turned back around to see him uncomfortably close to her. "Sakura." "What?" she said a bit harsh. "Eat."

"No way, unless you let me go then I'll eat!" Sakura stated. "Why should I?" "Why are you keeping me here anyways?" Sasuke pause searching for an excuse, he will not tell her the real reason, hell will freeze over before that ever happen. So he came up with the best excuse he can.

"Akira sent me to find you, now all she have to do is pick you up." Sasuke stated as he walk away but soon Sakura grabbed him on the arm. "That's a sucky excuse! Sure Akira may have told you to find me and save me but I'm strong enough to make my way back home."

"Fine, would you believe me that I don't trust you? Who knows, you may tell the hokage where this place is." Sasuke said before staring at her angry eyes. "Besides, are you sure being angry so early in the morning is good for you?" he question as he grabbed her wrist and got his face close to hers. He smirk seeing Sakura blushing face as he let go and walk out of the room. "BASTARD!!!" was the last thing he heard before he headed to the kitchen.

It was getting dark and Sakura been stuck inside her room for hours already. Sasuke had lock her in and now she can't get out. She guess it make sense that Sasuke is keeping her here but still she want to get out. She heard the door open and saw the sharp teeth man walking in. She remembers that his name was Suigetsu.

"Hiya!" "Um…hi…" Sakura said slowly before Suigetsu went to sit on a chair and grinned at her. A few minutes past before Sakura got unnerve and glared at him. "What do you want?!"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out why Sasuke is so protective of you."

"What? Protective? Yea right."

"Oh he is…if he finds out I'm here he'll kill me for sure, but I guess it's worth it right pinky?" at this Sakura glared but it wavered as Suigetsu stood up and walk towards her.

She inch back but Suigetsu was already close as he grabbed her hair. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't really gently either. "Hum…it's weird, are you sure your hair is natural? Man I feel sorry for your kids." Suigetsu muttered before something flash in Sakura's eyes and she made a punch towards him. "Whoa!" Suigetsu yelled out as they both fell.

This is the position where Sasuke saw them when he entered. Sakura onto of Suigetsu since he obviously dodge the punch and Sakura clumsy as she is ended on top of him. "Holy shit Sasuke is not what it looks like!" Suigetsu stated as he push her off and got in a defending position. "Well it's your fault for dodging," Sakura stated. "It ain't my fault pinky, you really think I want to get a headache from your monstrous punch?"

"Suigetsu…" they both heard Sasuke and stop momentarily. 'Crap…he's mad…I'm dead…I am so dead…' Suigetsu said chanting in his head as he inch further and further away from the fuming Uchiha.

"GET OUT NOW!!!"

"Leaving!" Suigetsu stated before running out and close the door.

Sasuke grabbed his head as a migraine came plunging in. Today wasn't his day and seeing those two in that position made him snap. Karin has to be her annoying self and Juugo just have to go berserk, and during that time Suigetsu was in here. He didn't like that idea. Another man in Sakura's room alone will already set him off.

"Sasuke?" she question and he notice she didn't add the kun; it was also the first time she said his name after 6 days of being captured. "Yea?" he mumbled before sighing, he was glad that she finally said his name but it wasn't all there.

Disappointment filled him as he thought maybe she really is over him. 'Why should it bother me? I should be glad…' he mumbled but not an inch of happiness filled him.

He then felt something warm on his head and he realizes it was Sakura's hands. Right now he thought that Sakura can knock him out with her medical jutsu but she didn't, instead she made the migraine disappeared as he lean in closer to her.

He didn't care if Sakura did knock him out and ran off, he actually liked this moment.

Without actually thinking, he gently press his lips to hers. Sakura couldn't believe it as she widen her eyes in surprise before the feeling went away as quickly as it came. She was now staring at the back of Sasuke as she stared in shock.

"Sasu~" "Go to sleep, it's getting late." he said and disappeared through the door locking it. Sakura touch her lips as confusion filled her head.

"What…what was that about?" she whispered and she shakily sat on the bed.

Sasuke lean against the door and glared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he had done that. His body moved on his own and when he realize it, he was already kissing her. He curse at himself before sighing and grabbing his head. This day couldn't get any worst but he wondered maybe the kiss made his day lighter. He shook his head and slap his forehead. What is he thinking? He shook away the thought as he walk down the hall. One thing for sure, he didn't regret it.

Sasuke was brought back to reality when he heard a thump. Turning around he saw Saki waving at him and standing on the railings. "Careful Saki." Sasuke said almost tiredly as Saki raise a brow. "You need to work on your scolding voice, so what are you doing here?" "Nothing." "Just thinking again?" Saki question as she jump down and came next to Sasuke. "You could say that."

"Sure, so what are you thinking about then?" question Saki as she studied his face.

"The things I should've done." Sasuke whispered but Saki caught it. "Aa, I see. Do you regret whatever you didn't do?" "Yes, I do. And I wish to change it all." "Really? Do you regret taking me in?" "Hm? No, of course not." "I see, I don't regret living with you either!" Saki stated as she grin before silence befalls on them again.

"She's really pretty you know." "Hm?" "The woman you're in love with. Sakura right? Is

that why you were unnerve when I choose that name?" "How'd…?" "Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke growled out before Saki giggle. "I would like to meet her!" Saki stated happily before Sasuke shook his head. "Why not? She must be pretty nice if she has tou-san's heart!" "Heh, I guess so but…Sakura…she disappeared 8 years ago." Sasuke stated before Saki blink in surprise. "Wait what? How!?" Sasuke stared at her and saw the frantic look in her eyes. "Why are you getting so work up for?" "Because you really really like her right tou-san? It's sad that she's gone don't you miss her?" she question. "Hm maybe, but even if she was here, her son wouldn't let me go near her." "Huh? Her son? She has a son?" Saki question confuse.

"You don't know?" At this Saki shook her head as she stare at Sasuke. "Her son…who is

he?" "He's…Katsuyuki, or you could say your onii-chan." Sasuke stated plainly.

He swear the secret of Yuki being his son isn't much of a secret anymore but this was a surprise. He thought at least Saki would know but he guess she doesn't. "OH SHIT REALLY?! THEN THAT MEANS…!" she yelled out and Sasuke had to plug his ears. "Language Saki!" Sasuke scolded he'll have to kill Suigetsu later for this but right now he had to deal with Saki.

"T-That means…Yuki's your…" "My son yes…" "Why did you leave her!?" she suddenly said which made Sasuke confuse. "What?" "Why did you leave Sakura-san? I mean you guys could have stayed a family!" "Well, I didn't know Sakura was pregnant~" "I doesn't matter! You should stay with her regardless!" she said as she pulled on his arm. "No wonder Yuki nii-chan doesn't like you, this time I will make you guys reconcile!"

"Wait what? Saki hold up!" Sasuke yelled out and stop her from dragging him. "But tou-san…he has to see what a great father you are! Even if you are an ass."

"You…"

"Blame Suigetsu for my language later now come on!"

"I don't think he wants to see me."

"Why not?"

"Well…"

"Okay okay, you don't have to tell me, but I swear one day I will make you and nii-chan reconcile. Now you ready to go home? The exams start tomorrow." "Aa."

So the two walk off the bridge as they headed to their inn.

Naruto stared at the two's back before smiling and headed to his own home. He was actually surprise that Sasuke didn't sense his presence but he guess Sasuke has to much on his mind right now anyways. He stretch as he took his time home. Tomorrow will be very interesting.

* * *

**Complete! **

**Oh yeah, and the conversation between Sasuke and Yuki, I'm not sure if I got all the information right, I completely base it on my memory. I'll check it later since I'm too lazy too. And I seriously need a beta like gorgous moth said. Sorry if I spell your name wrong...I got confuse while writing this so sorry if some things doesn't make sense...I think I repeated some things as well...and I realize that I'm changing Kei's personality way too much...I think? I should make him go back to annoy Sasuke again. So yea, await the next chapter, finally some fighting scenes and hope you guys like the Sasusaku scene (It's about time right?) even though its' just a flashback. Review please! Much apperciated ja ne minna-san. **

**And I'm out!  
**


End file.
